


Howling in the Moonlight (Season 6)

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Howling in the Moonlight [6]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character Death, I'll tag as I write, M/M, Magic-Users, Multi, Mythology References, Slow Build Relationships, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf!Thomas, banshee!teresa, but there will be hints of them, dragon!brennan, dragon!gally, let's see what happens with gally and aris, minho and teresa aren't going to be together in this season, minresa and garis are slow burn, newtmas are togehter again, seer!minho, vampire!rey, werewolf!Theo, witch!aris, witch!newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 68,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: PART 1The pack thinks that they're gonna have a normal Homecoming party at school: have a drink and dance; you know, spend time like normal teenagers. The night of the party, the pack finds themselves over the woods and end up being dragged into a portal and going to the Magic World, all except for Theo and Brennan.Thomas and his pack come across an old familiar face -Sonya- and they join forces since apparently there's someone loitering around the castle and the regal family might be in danger. The King demands Thomas and his pack to stay and help them catch this person or else they won't be able to go back to Beacon Hills.-Season 6B coming on February 2019-Beta'd by Please_Tommy_Please





	1. The Things We Left Behind (Season 6A)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waterisntreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterisntreal/gifts), [gleek_runner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/gifts).



> I'm baack!~ And with a new season!! I'm so excited, guys! You all made this a reality and I wanna thank you for reading, commenting and supporting this series! You guys rock!!  
> Now, enjoy this first chapter, my loves!!

It's been a few weeks since the whole fight with the warlock at the warehouse compound. A few weeks since Thomas and Newt started dating again. Thomas couldn't believe his luck; it was like a missing piece of his soul was back, and he could breathe again. He was happy and so was Newt. Their friends were glad that they were together again: Minho hugging his best friend and telling him that he was so happy for them, Teresa saying that it was meant to be and Gally telling him not to screw it again. In a few words, life was good once again.

Over the mansion, Minho and Theo were over the backyard. The werewolf had agreed to teach the raven Asian some fight moves, and Minho was more than thankful for that. The two teens were currently circling around the other, both their hands up in defensive stance and their eyes trying to follow the other's moves.

Minho was grinning as he spoke,

"Welcome to Fight Club. The first rule of Fight Club is: you do not talk about Fight Club. The second rule of Fight Club is: you _DO NOT_ talk about Fight Club!"

"Are you gonna throw a punch or are you gonna keep repeating lame movie quotes?" Theo asked with a quirk of his eyebrow and a smirk.

"Rude."

As they were fighting, inside the mansion Brennan was over the kitchen counter, phone on his hands and answering the incoming texts when Gally came downstairs and into the kitchen. He saw his brother texting something with a smile and decided to approach him, leaning against the counter.

"Hey, what are you smiling for? A cute cat video or something?"

Brennan put his phone away and turned to his brother, "Oh, Quinn was telling me her day. Apparently her dog decided that the neighbors' pool was his and wanted to take a bath in there. He was happy. Her neighbor doesn't think the same."

Gally crosses his arms in front of his chest, "You've been meeting and texting with her for the last two weeks." he said in a teasing tone.

"She's very nice. And funny, not your type of funny, but actually funny." Gally ruffles his hair in annoyance, "I think she likes me."

"Really?"

Brennan frowns, "Why did that sounded like you were surprised?"

"Sorry. It's just... I've never seen you with someone like that, so it's a really bit difficult to picture you like that."

"She's just a friend."

"Don't you want her to be more than a friend?"

"I don't know."

"Haven't you thought about someone in that way?"

Brennan bites his lips, trying to think but he finds that he comes up with an empty head. Sure, he's not exactly going out in look for a partner because of all the crazy stuff that has happened, but there should at least be someone that rings a bell for him.

Just as he's thinking that, he hears laughter and his eyes wander to the backyard where Minho and Theo are training, the latter avoiding the Asian's attacks with complete ease. Minho attempts to punch his side but the werewolf manages to catch on that and stops simply takes a step to the left; the momentum making Minho fall on his face, causing the werewolf to laugh wholeheartedly.

Brennan finds his face getting red after he realizes that he was staring the whole time. Luckily Gally didn't seem to notice.

"Nope." he shakes his head, feigning ignorance, "What about you?"

Gally frowns, "What about me?"

"Haven't _you_ thought about someone in that way?"

Gally goes to open his mouth and answer him that that is not his business when Aris enters the kitchen, wearing a long sleeved shirt and short shorts. The witch was also wearing headphones, obviously not paying attention to them as he made his way to the fridge in an attempt to grab the cereal box he keeps there. He gets on his toes to reach the top of the fridge, his shorts accidentally showing more of the back of his thighs and that catches Gally off guard. Aris continues stretching but when he can't reach the top he just huffs and uses his magic. Once with the cereal box in his possession he leaves the kitchen the same way he entered it: having Gally's attention.

"Nope." the sandy blond answers once he realizes that his brother was still waiting for an answer, "Not at all."

They hear Minho yelling something before a 'thud' is heard and Minho groans. They turn to the backyard to see Minho over his back on the grass and Theo standing beside him, looking down at him. Apparently he managed to overpower the raven haired male.

Still over the grass, Minho groans as he looks up to the werewolf, "Hey! Third rule of Fight Club! If someone yells 'stop', goes limp or taps out, the fight is over!"

"Seventh rule: Fights will go on as long as they have to."

"Oh, shit."

Brennan chuckles as Gally shakes his head and rolls his eyes at their antics, turning around to go somewhere else. Theo offers a hand to help him up and Minho takes it. The Asian gets back on his feet, resting his hands over his knees as he breathes in and out. The werewolf turns to Brennan inside the house,

"What about you, baby blue? Wanna try?"

Brennan grimaces, "Pass."

"Yeah, he's smart." Minho wheezes out, "Don't let Theo catch you, he's got no mercy."

"You said you wanted to learn how to fight."

"How am I going to fight when you don't let me attack you?"

"Because that's the point of teaching you. You don't have to ask me, you just gotta do it. Go for it."

Minho nods, both hands over his knees as he tries to catch his breath when suddenly he tries to land a punch on the werewolf but Theo seems to have predicted it: he jumps to the other side on time for Minho to slip back into the grass.

"Okay, now it's over. You win." the raven haired male whines from the ground.

Brennan chuckles once more before he hears his phone ring, so he turns around and picks it up from the kitchen counter; he checks the text and smiles before answering. He walks towards the door, opening it and yelling over his shoulder:

"Gally, I'm going out!"

Before leaving, closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

At Thomas' house, the werewolf and Newt were cuddling over the couch while watching a movie. Actually, the witch had fallen asleep at the middle of the movie and Thomas left him, not wanting to disturb his boyfriend. Newt was on his side, using Thomas' chest as a pillow and one of his arms around the werewolf's waist. Thomas' left arm was around his body and holding him close to his body so Newt was resting his head over his chest in a comfortable way.

To be totally honest, Thomas wasn't even watching the movie anymore, far too immersed in admiring the sleeping witch on his chest. His eyelashes touching his cheeks, his heart beating peacefully and slowly over his chest, his hand warm over his waist. He was so happy to have this back. To have Newt back like this. And now that they were together again he wasn't gonna screw up. Nu-uh, never again.

As his hand was lazily drawing circles over Newt's arm, he felt the witch stirring in his arms, slowly waking up. Newt opened his eyes, blinking a few times before looking up to Thomas.

"Sorry, I fell asleep."

"It's okay, I like it when you sleep in my arms."

Newt smiles, "Me too." he rests his head back in his chest, closing his eyes again but not going back to sleep. Thomas doesn't remove his arm either.

The two stay like that in the living room, enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed together when Newt's phone vibrated. The witch moves a little to take his phone out of his jeans' pocket and checks the text. After a moment he sighs,

"My mom. She wants me to come back home and help her with dinner."

"Okay."

Sorrowly, they untangle from each other and stretch their numb limbs before getting up from the couch, Newt picking up his satchel from the floor. Thomas walks him towards the door, opening it for him.

"See you tomorrow at school?"

Thomas nods.

Newt leans forward and Thomas meets him halfway, their lips pressing against each other in a tender kiss. This was another of the things that he missed, obviously. They separate and Newt goes to move away but then turns back again to give a chaste kiss to the werewolf.

Newt separates with a smile before turning around and leaving, this time for good. Thomas can feel his eyes glowing and he shakes his head to make them stop. He smiles like a goof, standing there in the entryway as Newt walks away and then Disaparates into a blue smoke.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, Aris was over his vault, trying to mix some potions to make a specific potion. He picks up the glass with a violet liquid and slowly pours it in the one that had already two other potions in it and had a green color. He pours it and waits to change color; he's practically biting his nails when it changed color but not the one he was waiting for: it turned red and he huffed. Damn it. He heard a knock on the door and as he turned around on the stool, he saw as the door opened and Gally entered the vault. The witch tensed a little but tried to make it as if he was stretching his arms. Gally didn't seemed to notice.

They haven't talked about the whole kiss situation. Aris really doesn't know how to bring it up, and to be completely honest, he doesn't want to. He just wants to forget about it. And he knows that Gally is the same, because if it weren't the case, he would've already said something to the witch. But he hasn't, and Aris is completely okay with it. Kind of. Most of the time he is.

Gally nods at him as he approaches the table,

"Hey." he takes out Aris' phone from his jeans pocket, "Your phone died. You left it over the couch."

"Oh." Aris watches as the tall sandy blond lies it down on the table, "Thanks. I'll charge it before going to sleep."

Gally nods and just stands there in complete silence. Aris wonders what he wants; he came to give him back his phone, he did that. Now what?

Instead of telling him what he wanted, Gally instead looks over the potion Aris was doing.

"What's that?" he asks.

"Just a potion I've been working on." he turns to glare at the potion, "But it won't cooperate."

"Should I be worried that you're talking to an inanimate object?"

"Naah, I do it all the time."

Gally snorts, closing his eyes while shaking his head. Once he opens his eyes again he stares at the witch. Aris feels like he should do or say something, anything, to break the uncomfortable silence. Luckily or unluckily he doesn't have to because the house phone starts ringing. Gally stares at him for five more seconds as it rings before turning around and leaving the vault.

The witch let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and turned back to the potion. It was still red. He pushes it aside and starts all over again.

 

* * *

 

Over the pizza parlor, Brennan and Quinn were sitting over a table near the back of the establishment, talking about their days and stuff. She had straight blonde hair and forest green eyes and a charming smile. They had actually met in this same place, with him awkwardly colliding with her and throwing her milkshakes to the floor. He had felt so bad about it no matter how much she told him it was okay, and he offered to buy her a milkshake for the one he ruined. She accepted and since then they started exchanging texts, usually talking about their days and stuff. Or they would meet and go out, but they weren't dates. Nope, not dates. Just friends going out.

Quinn continued telling him about her day and her dog, making him laugh harder.

"Really?"

She nodded with a smile, "Yes! And Mrs. Navarro was totally okay with Toby being in the pool. She even told me that if I ever wanted to bring him back I could!"

Brennan laughed again, tears forming in his eyes and he brought a hand to bat them away. As the laughter died, he smiled at the blonde girl and took a sip from his milkshake. Quinn smiled back and did the same.

_"Well, well, if this isn't a coincidence."_

The two of them turned to the source of the voice and, to be honest, Brennan was a little shocked to see Theo standing beside their table, looking down at them.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?"

Quinn says "No." at the same time Brennan says "Yes."

Luckily she didn't seem to have heard him but judging by the micro smirk appearing on the werewolf's face he did noticed. Brennan was just hoping he just came by mere luck and was now going to leave.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me?" Theo asked.

Obviously, hoping doesn't get you anywhere in this life.

"Right. Sorry. He's Theo; he's... a friend."

The girl tries not to mention how he was a little bit uncertain in which word he should use, but she smiled neitherless.

"I'm Theo. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Quinn."

"Oh, I know. Brennan talks about you."

"Really?" she glances at the dragon who was trying not to flush.

"Oh yeah. But he never mentioned how pretty you are."

Now it was the girl's turn to flush, trying to hide her giggles behind her hand. Brennan was looking between the girl and the werewolf. What the hell? Was he... did he just _flirted_ with her? Right in front of him? Theo wasn't even looking at him, he was still looking at the blonde girl.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Quinn asked with a smile.

Brennan was about to open his mouth and invent some excuse but Theo beat him to it.

"I would love to, but I'm afraid I have some things to do back home and I must leave now."

"Oh, okay. Nice to meet you, Theo."

"Nice to meet you as well, Quinn." he flashes one of his charming smiles at her before his eyes flicker to the blue eyed teen, "Goodbye, Brennan." and turns around to walk towards the door and leave.

Brennan watches him leave and so does Quinn,

"He seems nice." she says.

"Yeah..."

"And hot."

Brennan bites his lips when he notices that he was about to answer that as well, maybe by inertia. Maybe not.

 

* * *

 

The next day at school, Thomas and Minho were over the lockers as the brunet took out his books, the raven haired male leaning against his side.

"You haven't asked him to Homecoming?" Minho asked him. Homecoming was just two days away and Thomas knew that he was going to bring Newt. Since they came back together he knew it was Newt and only Newt the one he wanted to take to the party. "What are you waiting for? For it to snow again? Ask him!"

"I will! But I want to do it my way. I want to do something different." Thomas said as he closed his locker.

"Oh no, you're not gonna do something sappy are you?"

"No..."

"I'm don't need to be a werewolf to know that you're lying your ass off. But okay, whatever."

Thomas nudges his friend, making him laugh. In that moment Teresa approached them, accommodating the strap of her satchel over her shoulder.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asks.

"Homecoming and how Thomas is gonna probably gonna do something cheesy to ask Newt. You're going right?"

"Nobody invited me."

Minho's eyes widen and he frowns, "What? How is that possible?"

Teresa shrugs, "It's fine."

"No, it's not. You know what? I'm gonna take you."

"That's sweet, Minho, but you shouldn't-

He cuts her off, "No, I want to. You're my friend and I want you there. You're going with me and that's final."

"Okay, okay."

Thomas smiles at his friend, "Damn, Min. I've never seen you act like that."

Minho looks smug, "I can be pretty badass when I want to."

The bell rings and in that moment his eyes widen comically in terror.

"History homework! I'm so dead!" with that he runs away towards his classroom, making Thomas and Teresa laugh.

Thomas laughter suddenly dies and he frowns as he thinks about something.

"Wait a minute... I have History too." his eyes widen just like Minho's and he runs like hell towards his class. Teresa laughs again and rolls her eyes. She loves her friends.

Just as she's walking along the hall and towards her class, she sees the brunet witch walking towards her, but he doesn't seem to have noticed her. It looked like he was thinking about something, his eyes on the floor as he walked.

Teresa smiles and waves at him, "Good morning, Aris."

"Good morning." Aris says as he passed beside her, not looking her at the face.

"Pump your brakes." Aris stops. He turns to look at the blue eyed girl, who points at him and then to come towards her. The witch does so, "Every day I say _'Good morning'_ , you say _'I'll show you a good morning.'_ Now, what's wrong?"

He looks down and shrugs, "Nothing."

Teresa is not buying it.

"Sorry, Teresa but I'm running late. See you at lunch."

And with that he doesn't wait to hear an answer; he continues his walk until he reaches his classroom and enters it. Teresa frowns but decides to let it pass. She knows something's going on, and she's willing to find out.

 

* * *

 

After her History class came to an end, and just one more class to go before lunchtime, Teresa came out of the classroom and was about to go to her locker when she saw Aris at the end of the hall. The brunet witch was talking to a blonde girl, apparently a classmate, and as she was checking her notebook, Gally passed beside them, specifically beside Aris, apparently not having noticed the witch. Teresa watched as Aris stared at him as he walked away and when the tall sandy blond turned around, Aris looked the other way. Gally didn't notice and he continued his way to his next class.

But Teresa saw. And she knew it somehow had to do with the fact that something was odd about Aris. Just as she thought about a way to verify that information she saw Theo coming out of his classroom and walking over the hall; and idea came to her and so she decided to approach him.

"Theo!" the werewolf stopped and turned around at his name being called. Teresa reached him, standing in front of him, "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you, like, smell if someone's angry, or sad or hurt?"

"...Yes, why?"

She licks her lips, "Can you smell Aris? It's just... he's been acting off and I think it has to be something regarding Gally."

"Why don't just ask?"

"Because I already did. Aris disregarded it as if it was nothing but I know it's something! Can you, please?"

Theo shrugs, "It's not normal to ask someone to smell your friends but okay..."

"Thanks!"

The bell rang.

"We should go to class. I'll try to catch something at lunch." Teresa nodded and the two parted ways.

 

* * *

 

At lunch, the pack except for Thomas and Newt, were over their usual table, already sitting down and with their food trays in front of them.

"So you're all ready for Homecoming?" Minho asked.

"If I'm ready? Honey, I would be wearing my tux right now if not because I would totally smoke all of you." Aris answered as he took a sip from his water bottle.

"Somebody asked you?" Teresa asked.

"Yes, but I had to tell her no. She was nice and all but I'd rather not. She was kind of clingy."

Teresa nodded "What about you, Gally?"

But before he could answer it was Minho the one who answered for him, "A girl asked him in Maths."

"What?" they all said, and Teresa couldn't help but to notice the accusatory tone in which Aris said it. She raised an eyebrow at his direction but he was busy looking at the older dragon.

"It's not a big deal." Gally tried to shook it off but Minho continued.

"Not a big deal? Dude, that girl is pretty! And she has some nice-" he stops and turns to look at Teresa, who raises an eyebrow at him, "Teeth."

The raven girl rolls her eyes but smiles neitherless. "Thank you for trying and be a gentleman."

"So you said yes?" Aris asked, speaking for the first time since they started talking about Gally.

"Yeah, why?"

"No, nothing."

Teresa discreetly nudged at Theo to have his attention; once she had it she nodded at Aris' direction. Theo understood and as they continued talking he focused his sense of smell on the witch, trying to identify the chemo-signals. Aris looked down at his food and tried to find a way to change the subject. Luckily Minho had his back.

The Asian male turned to Theo, "So how about you, you fine specimen? Nobody asked you?"

"Oh, they did. I simply didn't wanted to go. Didn't feel in the mood."

"Wha- you got invited and didn't want to come? Dude!"

Theo shrugged, "What, it's not like a rule or something."

Minho muttered something like 'whatever' and then started talking to Gally about the apparent homework they had. Meanwhile, Theo looked down at his food but kept his nose on the alert for Aris. He could hear the witch's heart beating loudly over his chest and he just sneaked a peek up to see why: while nobody seemed to be watching, Aris was looking at Gally as he spoke with Minho, neither of them noticing the witch looking their way.

_Oh._

Theo grinned to himself and continued eating. Well, that was interesting.

 

* * *

 

After school, the pack went different ways: Teresa went to her house because her dad was coming for dinner. Minho did the same. Thomas went back to his house since he had some things he had to attend first. Gally, Aris and Newt went back to the mansion.

Over Alec's house, the vampire girl was over her room, lying on her bed while listening to some music and reading a magazine when Alec knocked on her door, asking permission to enter. She removed her earphones and he entered the room, smiling as he did so.

"Hey. Dinner is ready."

"I'll go in a minute." she said as she sat up on her bed.

Alec nods but stays there. He's about to leave when the royal blue high low dress ([x](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a5/f4/ef/a5f4ef5578f850f8ed9b90fd60fb3255.jpg)) hanging from her closet catches his attention. Her dress and heels were already set, obviously out for when Homecoming night came. He smiled as he turned back to look at Rey as she put her magazine away, still sitting cross-legged over her bed.

"Are you excited?" he asked while looking at the dress to let her know what he was talking about.

Rey glanced at her dress and back at him, "Should I be?"

He shrugs, "Only if you want to. Have you ever gone to a Homecoming?"

"Once. The guy that asked me out decided that drinking and going for a swim on the lake was a good idea. It wasn't."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"Well, I may not know what's gonna happen at that dance, but what I'm most certainly about is that you're not gonna be alone. Your friends are gonna be there with you. Never forget that."

Rey smiles, "Yeah. Thanks."

Alec nods at her, hand on the knob as he was about to make his way out before he stopped once again,

"You know, if you want to go to that dance you're gonna have to incorporate your style." and with that he left.

Rey stared at the closed door; she looked back at her dress and heels and a smile appeared on her face.

 

* * *

 

Once the sun was down, at the cinema, Brennan was just turning around from buying the tickets and getting away from the line and he saw Quinn coming out of the concession stand line with a bag of popcorn and two sodas on her hands. They walked towards the other and she gave Brennan one of the sodas. The young dragon smiled and accepted it, and just as they were about to walk towards the auditorium, the blonde girl stopped, apparently noticing something and pointing with her finger.

"Hey, isn't that your friend Theo?"

Brennan frowns in confusion, and so he turns around to see where Quinn was pointing and indeed, it was Theo. The werewolf was apparently just coming out of the bathroom, not having noticed them at all.

"You've got to be kidding me." he mutters under his breath.

The blonde girl was waving at the werewolf, who quickly looked up and noticed them; he made his way towards them.

"Hey, guys. Funny finding you here."

Quinn was smiling at him, "Yes it is. Beacon Hills is such a small place. Which movie you're going to watch?"

"One Way Ticket to the Moon."

"So we do! You're here alone? Why don't you come with us?"

Brennan was expecting for Theo to do the same thing he did at the parlor pizza and politely excuse himself from their activities but apparently the werewolf wasn't that nice all the time.

He smiled that charming smile of his, "Sure. I would love to."

Quinn smiled, "Great! Let's go already."

And once they were inside the auditorium Quinn had wanted to sit near the stairs in case she needed to go to the bathroom and because she liked sitting near the stairs, so Brennan and Theo had to sit together, Quinn sitting beside Theo. It's not that Brennan doesn't like Theo, but right now he wasn't his favorite person.

During the entire movie he couldn't help but to frown at the situation; he wasn't even sure if he was enjoying the movie because apparently, Theo and Quinn were and they even spoke between them. He took another sip from his soda when he felt a hand over his, making him turn and look at Theo.

"If you keep frowning you're gonna ruin your pretty face, blue eyes."

That only made Brennan frown even more.

 

* * *

 

Over the mansion, Thomas knocked on the door and waited. Moments later the door opens, revealing Aris who stares at Thomas holding a sign that said 'Homecoming'.

Aris stares at Thomas and the sign for a moment without saying anything. His face instantly breaks into a smile, "Oh my god, yes!"

Thomas flushes, "N-no! Go tell Newt!"

"Okay." he turns around and yells over his shoulder, "Newt! I'm going to homecoming with your boyfriend!"

Thomas groans as Gally appears behind the witch and hits him on the back of the head. The other complains and then turns to the werewolf,

"Relax, I was joking. You're not my type."

"Thanks?"

Newt comes downstairs, a book over his hand and once he reaches the bottom he sees Thomas and smiles, approaching the entryway. Thomas smiles back at him, completely forgetting about why he came all the way here. Without turning to look at him, Gally nudges him hard on the arm holding the sign. Thomas was about to complain when he realizes why he did that and quickly scrambles to get the sign back up; it almost slips from his hands but he manages to hold the sign up again. Newt stares at it before he chuckles, a smile adorning his face.

"You're such a dork, Tommy."

"Is that a yes?"

"Always."

Thomas takes a step forward and kisses the blond witch. Newt closes his eyes as he cups the werewolf's face. After a moment they separate and the werewolf keeps smiling. Just in that moment Brennan comes back, passing through the door and pushing Thomas out of his way in total anger, stomping as he walked towards the stairs and not meeting anyone's eyes.

Gally frowns, "What's with you?"

"I hate werewolves!" the other exclaimed as he made his way upstairs.

The four teens stayed in silence and confusion while watching the stairs and hearing how Brennan locked himself over his room.

Thomas turned to his friends, "What did I do?" he asked genuinely concerned.

Newt smiled and kissed him on the lips to reassure him it wasn't him.

Over his room, Brennan slammed the door closed and went directly to his bed, jumping on it and pressing his face against the pillows for a moment before turning so he was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

It had been a great day! Quinn had accepted to go and watch that movie he wanted to watch since last week and of course he can't have nice things! Theo appeared... again. And Quinn wasn't bothered by his presence. In fact, she was the one who invited him to tag along! And the werewolf had the nerve to accept!

After the movie was over, he had to pull the werewolf aside to speak to him so Quinn didn't heard them; he demanded to know why he agreed to the movie. The asshole said that because he was bored and smirked. Brennan wanted to punch him but instead flashed his eyes at him and went back to the girl's side.

Brennan growled in anger. Trying to calm down, he turned his head and looked at the flower over his nightstand and sighed. Then he frowned and turned around, his back facing the flower.

 

* * *

 

The day of the Homecoming finally arrived and everyone was excited. Over his house, Thomas had just finished dressing in his tux, his white button-down shirt in place and rearranging his bow-tie for the umpteenth time when there was a knock over his bedroom door. The door opened to reveal Vince, who leaned against the door's frame as he observed Thomas.

"Nervous?" the older man asked.

The werewolf turned to look at him, "What? No? Why you say that?"

"Because you just put the bow-tie on the other side."

Thomas turned back to the mirror and groaned. He undoes the tie and did it again.

Vince chuckled lightly, "It's okay, Thomas. You're a teenager going to a school dance with your boyfriend. It's completely totally understandable that you're nervous."

"I've fought things no teenager should fight; why am I still nervous of a simple dance?" Thomas complained as he continued fighting with the bow. He was this close to rip it away and throw it over the window.

"Because you're still human."

Thomas stops with the bow and turns to look back at Vince, who was looking at him with an honest face. Thomas finds himself smiling at his godparent.

Vince looked at the bow-tie and nodded with a smile, "You see? Nothing to worry about."

Thomas went back to look at his reflection on the mirror and saw that he somehow managed to do the bow-tie right. He went to grab his jacket from over his bed when the bell rang, having both males attention. Vince gave him a knowing smile and left the room, going to his own room and closing the door.

Thomas went downstairs, putting on his jacket and going towards the door. Even before he opened the door the scent of cinnamon invaded his senses and he couldn't help but to smile. With that smile plastered over his face he opened the door, finding Newt equally handsome and stunning in his tuxedo on the other side of the door. The witch smiled back, moving a strand of hair behind his ear.

Thomas grabbed Newt's hand, kissing the back of his hand as he removed the car keys from the witch's hand.

"Ready?" Newt asked as the brunet closed the door behind them.

"I'm always ready for you."

 

* * *

 

Minho was waiting outside of Teresa's house, his parent's car parked behind him as he waited for the raven girl to come out. He was wearing a sky blue jacket, white button shirt, black pants and a black bow-tie ([x](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/n4sgih-l.jpg)). His parents had agreed to let him borrow the car for the dance and he was grateful for that.

Minho looked at his wrist watch one more time and just in that moment the door opened. Minho looked up as Teresa stepped outside and he couldn't help but to stare at her: She was wearing a long, satiny red dress with a one-shoulder red rose-like strap ([x](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-FC9x6mivbfQ/TrnhYYUAaoI/AAAAAAAAAOo/5xZ0E-z7mpA/s640/GleeProm_SantanaDress.jpg))([x](https://fineillwatchglee.files.wordpress.com/2012/02/glee220-0237.jpg)). Her hair, although looking combed and tangle-free, was loose and falling over her shoulders. She puts a hand on her hip and waits for the Asian male to say something.

"Well?" she asked a little self-conscious.

Minho stared at her with wide eyes and mouth open, "I, uh," he swallowed, realized he had his mouth open the entire time, "Wow. Teresa, you look-" he cleared his throat, "You look really beautiful."

"Really?"

Minho nodded in awe, "Yeah."

Teresa smiles at the ground, a strand of hair falling to her front. Minho holds his arm for her and she smiles, accepting it and the two of them walk towards his car.

 

* * *

 

At the mansion, Aris entered his vault already dressed to impress, wearing a white blazer with black lapels and black pants. His wrist was cuffless and his hair looked great. Gally had opted for a simple tuxedo with suspenders underneath his jacket that, Aris had to admit, made him look handsome. Damn him. While Gally was busy finishing getting ready Aris decided to go to his vault.

Once inside his vault, Aris went across the table and picked up the grey book in the middle of it, surrounded with many post-it notes. He removed one of the green post-it that said _'Check the usage of salamander's tail'_. He crumpled it away and checked the next one, this time a blue one: _'It's never enough to pour some cat's fur in it'_ and he cringed. Nope.

He chuckled lightly and was crumpling the note when his eyes caught the sight of something over the corner of the room.

Mail? Already? He and Gally always received mail from the Magic world, usually things like 'buy one jar of mystic shadows and get another one free' and that kind of things. Aris left the book and walked towards where the mail was pilling, apparently not having been checked by Gally.

What could it be this time? Maybe some new unicorn balsam or maybe fairy dust. He laughed at the thought and picked up the bunch of notes and papers and started checking one after one. Some where the typical stuff, others where coupons for things that he could not get because he wasn't at the Magic World.

He laughed again at that and about what he found but then he reached the end and saw another poster, but this once caught his attention and his breathe hitched. His whole body stiffened as he stared at the poster he was holding in his hand. Oh no.

 

**_ HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WEREWOLF? _ **

**GREYSON THEODORE**

**INMATE OF BELLE REVE; ID NUMBER: 214782**

**_'If you have any information concerning Greyson please contact the Luna Nova Academy.'_ **

 

Shit. Holy Morgan Le Fay, this was not happening. No, no, no. This was not happening, no-

Aris couldn't believe it but here it was, a freaking 'wanted' poster with Theo's face on it. What should he do? Should he show this to Gally and get rid of Theo once and for all?

A couple of weeks ago he would've done it as soon as he saw the poster but now? Now he kind of got to know Theo and sure, he could be an ass sometimes but he got his sense of humor. He could fire back whatever thing Aris told him and the witch liked that. Aris shakes his head. He's making it sound like he's taken a liking for the werewolf, which he hasn't. No matter that he hasn't killed anyone, or that he has helped them in the past. No.

He was too immersed in his own turmoil of emotions and confusion that he didn't heard as Gally called out for him from over the stairs or when he decided to go to the vault in search for Aris. Gally stood at the entrance of the vault already in his suit, watching Aris showing him his back and apparently looking at something over his hand.

"Hey,"

Aris nods, "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

Gally nods and exits the room. Aris hears him going downstairs and exhales deeply. He looks back at his hand and makes the poster visible again, having to make it invisible when Gally came into the vault. He stares at the paper, the werewolf's photo looking back at him almost as if it were mocking him.

Gally was downstairs with Brennan who was over the couch, the older dragon waiting for the witch to come downstairs already when Aris finally appeared. The witch came downstairs, putting on his blazer.

"Finally." Gally complained as he went to grab his car keys, "Come on, you took forever."

"Beauty takes time, Gally."

Brennan snorted at that comment but when his brother turned to glare at him, he changed the subject,

"So what about your date? Aren't you gonna pick her up?"

"She was going to get a ride with some friends but we'll meet there."

Aris raised an eyebrow, "That's not chivalrous at all, Gally."

Gally ignored him and turned his attention to his brother, "You sure you'll be okay staying here?"

"Gally, I'm not five years old. I'll be fine. Go have fun, both of you."

Gally nodded at his brother and then nodded at the door for Aris to go follow him. Before leaving, the witch approached the younger dragon and put something inside the palm of his hand.

"Use this if you think you're in danger."

Brennan doesn't know what it is but he nods. Aris grins and then runs to the door, closing it as Gally starts the engine of his truck and they leave to the school.

 

* * *

 

Arriving at the school and after parking the witch's car, Thomas and Newt entered the building, going directly to the auditorium. There were a lot of people; students and teachers mingled, some already dancing and others scattered around the place. There was music with a good and cheap band they hired a month ago, a food table with all kind of snacks, typical prom decorations, and stroboscopic lights. Thomas had Newt's hand in his, their fingers intertwined and holding him close. They smiled at each other as the witch dragged him over the dance floor.

Outside of the school over the parking lot, Gally's truck was just parking over an available place. Just as Gally killed the engine, Aris saw three girls waiting over the school's entrance, talking between them and laughing and he could recognize the girl who was Gally's date. She was wearing a green bodycon dress and her hair was held in a high-ponytail. Even from where he was, Aris could see that the dress showed her goods.

"Okay, there's your date. So what now?" Aris asked as he looked at the dragon.

"Now? We go to the auditorium and enjoy the rest of the night. Please try and be nice."

Aris fakes being offended, "I'm always nice!"

Gally rolled his eyes and opened the door, exiting the truck. Aris huffed but did the same and they two of them walked towards the school. Just as Gally approached his date, Aris decided to look away and saw Teresa and Minho coming towards him, the latter actually running.

"Hey, gu-

Minho didn't stop for formalities and ran past him yelling _"Bathroom!"_ as he entered the school, almost pushing some people away.

Aris watched him with an eyebrow up; he turned to face Teresa,

"I told him not to drink the whole bottle of Gatorade on the way here. He didn't listen."

Aris snorts. Teresa puts a strand of hair away from her face, "You look nice."

"Thanks. You too."

Teresa smiled and then saw as Gally entered the school with the blonde girl. She was smiling at him as she held his arm. Teresa glanced back at Aris only to find him looking at the same direction where Gally and the girl were.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he offers her a forced smile, "Come on, let's go."

Teresa decided not to push forward and smiled back as they made their way to the school and the auditorium. They got there and marveled at the sight. From the corner of his eye Aris noticed someone making their way towards them and recognized them as Rey. The vampire girl was wearing her high low royal blue dress and her hair was held in a bun but instead of wearing her platinum heels she was wearing black combat boots.

"Nice." Teresa says while looking at her boots.

The vampire girl smiles back.

_"Guys!"_

They turned their heads to the direction where the voice called and saw Thomas and Newt making their way towards them, holding hands. Thomas smiled at his friends,

"You made it! Where's Minho?"

"Somebody called?" Minho came just like by art of magic and slid right next to Teresa, "Damn, we all look good. I'm so happy we're all handsome and beautiful."

They all laughed at that.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dance!"

And they went to the dance floor; the music was loud and people were dancing all over the place, even some teachers. That was a weird sight. But Thomas couldn't care less. He just wanted to dance with his friends.

 

* * *

 

Over the mansion, Brennan was locked inside his room, lying on his stomach on the bed while listening to the music coming from his phone; his right hand playing with the red of his earphones. Since he's lazing over the empty house, he's wearing a long sleeved grey sweater and black sweats and is barefoot. He's been like that since Gally and Aris left, not really knowing what to do. He could go out but where to? To the movies? All by himself? Pass. He could order something to eat, except he's not hungry yet. But he is thirsty, so he decides to get up and go downstairs for something to drink.

Brennan removes his earphones and puts them down on the bed when he hears a strange noise that startles him a little. He gets up from his bed and stands in the middle of the room, looking around. He's sure he heard a noise just a second ago. Maybe his imagination playing a trick on him?

His feet start moving on their own, getting closer to the door when he hears that the noise is actually coming from over his window.

Gulping, he decides to check over there but first he grabs one of Gally's Physics book he borrowed to use as a weapon. He starts walking slowly towards the window until he reaches it; he holds a trembling hand towards it, ready to open it and check what had been that noise when suddenly a figure appears over the glass, scaring him until he recognizes the person.

"Theo! What the hell, dude?!" he opens the window and stands back, "I could've killed you!"

"Not gonna happen with a Physics book." the werewolf says as he enters the room.

Brennan hugs the book to his chest, "What are you doing? And what are you doing climbing through my window?"

"I've been knocking on the front door for over 10 minutes and you weren't answering, so I decided to check on your room."

Brennan glances at his phone and earphones over his bed, "Oh..." he clears his throat and puts the book back over his desk, "Shouldn't you be at the Homecoming?"

"I didn't felt like going, I thought Gally or Aris told you." he starts looking around the room, looking from the Physics book over his desk, the boombox peeking from underneath his desk, the ajar door of his closet where he can see some shirts hanging inside, to the Edelweiss over the dragon's nightstand.

"Don't get me wrong but what are you doing here all by yourself? Why aren't you out with that friend of yours? Quinn?"

"She wasn't available tonight."

"That's a shame."

Brennan shrugs and goes to sit over the edge of his bed, still facing the werewolf. Theo stood there in the middle of the room without doing or saying anything that the young dragon couldn't help but to speak aloud,

"I know that you probably don't care what I think but why aren't you at the school dance? You should go."

"Naah, too many people laughing and dancing while drunk. Not my type of crew."

"Still, I think you should go. You think that's the kind of people Gally can stand?" he snorts, "No way. Besides, you could always hang with Thomas and the others. I know I would." he lets out a deep and kind of sad sigh, "Shame I won't ever be able to go to a prom or dance like those."

Brennan is staring out of the window at the dark sky but Theo is staring at him, the same furrow in his brow since the blue eyed teen sighed. He stares at him and as if making up his mind he walks towards the desk and picks up the boombox from the ground; Brennan watches as he walks towards the bedroom door, opening it and nodding outside,

"Follow me."

 

* * *

 

Thomas couldn't be happier. He was surrounded by the people he cared about. The party continued, the music always making someone dance. Minho had even asked Rey to dance. Her face broke into a smile and she accepted, pulling the Asian male towards the dance floor. Gally and his date were dancing on the other side of the auditorium. He himself had asked one dance to Teresa, even though he was dying to dance with the blond witch. But he wanted to wait for a slow song.

And just as if his prayers were answered, a slow song started playing over the auditorium. Thomas could feel his smile getting bigger as he turned around in search of Newt. He found him over the tables, taking a sip from his red cup with punch and the werewolf didn't lose more time and made his way towards him ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFx-5PGLgb4)).

Once he reaches the witch, Thomas extends his hand to Newt, saying 'shall we?' as the blond nods, taking his hand. They go towards the dance floor, walking slowly as the couples around them started dancing too. They arrived at the center of the floor and looked at each other, letting go of their hands as they did that. Thomas took a step forward, grabbing the blond's hand and intertwining their fingers, making Newt follow all of his movements even if he felt he didn't knew what he was doing.

Newt puts his hand over the brunet's shoulder and they start dancing, looking at each other. Newt smiles for a moment, making Thomas smile too. One step forward and one step back, sometimes two forward, moving around the room. It felt like a waltz. The slow music making Thomas' head lighter or maybe it was the blond witch in front of him? He slowly swirls Newt, the blond's back pressing against his chest as he grabs his hands.

While they were enjoying their little moment, Minho was over the snacks table, taking a sip from his red punch when he noticed Teresa sitting over one of the tables all by herself. She was watching as Thomas and Newt danced and was smiling at them. Putting his red cup down on the table, the Asian male makes his way towards the table, standing in front of the blue eyed girl. Teresa looks back at him as he holds his hand to her, raising both eyebrows at her as an invitation. Teresa chuckled under her breathe but accepted his hand and invitation to dance.

On the other side of the dance floor, Gally was dancing with his blonde date who was clinging to him like she was about to pass out and she needed him to hold her. He didn't seem to mind as he didn't push her away. Her hands were over his chest and her head was resting over his shoulder as they danced. Gally's hands were over her lower back, both clasped under the other.

Over the entrance of the auditorium, Aris was leaning against the wall at one side of the doors, looking at the front while taking a sip from his punch. He was just moving his body a little along the rhythm when he hears someone slump on the table next to him, so he turns to see Rey sitting over one of the chairs.

"How's it going?" she asked while watching the couples dance.

"Fine. You? Enjoying feeling like a normal teenager?"

"It feels nice. Especially since I'm wearing my boots and not those uncomfortable heels."

Aris chuckles, "Yeah. They look nice, by the way."

Rey smiles at him, "Thanks."

Just as they start talking a dark haired guy approaches the table, standing over Rey's sight so when she turned her head to the front he was standing just in front of her. He was holding two red cups.

He flashes her a smile, "Is this seat empty?"

"Yeah, and this one will be too if you sit."

The guy, looking dejected, turns around and leaves. Aris and Rey stay in silence for a moment before they look at each other and laugh. Rey pats the seat beside her for him to sit, and the brunet witch sits down and they continue talking as the music flows.

From where he is dancing, Gally watches the brunet witch talking to Rey while being surrounded by empty tables. His date's hands move from his chest to his neck and they stay there, reminding him that he has to continue dancing even if he doesn't feel like doing it more.

Minho and Teresa were dancing, her arms over his shoulders and his hands resting over her waist, moving slowly from one side to the other. Minho was actually looking around the auditorium, so he was showing his profile to Teresa. The raven haired girl was happy hearing the song when she -for some reason- looks at him and admires the way his face illuminates by the lights in the room. She smiles even though he can't see her.

Back at Thomas and Newt, the werewolf leans his head forward, pressing slightly at the blond's temple, making the witch close his eyes with a peaceful smile. His arms wound tighter around the witch as he brings him closer to his body; Newt's own hands go to the werewolf's back and hold him as well.

 

* * *

 

Theo drives them to the school, but Brennan doesn't know why they're there. Did Theo decide to listen to him and go to the homecoming after all? Wait, does that mean he'll go inside and leave Brennan here alone? He can't be that much of a jerk... right?

Once they park they both get out of the truck, Theo taking off his black hooded denim jacket and throwing it over the backseats before picking up the boombox; they're walking to the back of the school where they can hear the music coming from the auditorium. They walk until Theo comes to a sudden stop, still not saying a word. Then he puts the boombox on the ground, pushes the play button as a song Brennan has never heard before starts playing ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEZ6JHezCAw)). Theo turns to look at him and while holding his hand at him he smiles,

"Care to dance?" he asks.

Brennan is too stunned to even blink, much less to do anything. He looks at Theo, then at the radio on the ground. Then back at the werewolf.

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to dance."

"No, I heard that, I meant... Umm," he licks his lips, "Why?"

Theo is still standing there with his hand held towards him, his strong arms showing now that he's no longer wearing the jacket. "Does it matter? Don't you wanna dance?"

Brennan thinks it's kind of weird that he actually wants to; without any doubt in his head, he accepts his hand and allows the werewolf to pull him closer. Once they're close enough, Theo puts his hands over his waist while Brennan's arms go around his neck, his hands intertwining behind the werewolf's head. Together, they gently start swaying along the music. It feels kind of surreal that they're dancing a couple of meters away from the auditorium where Gally and the pack are enjoying their Homecoming; he can even hear some of the music's beat, but he tries to focus on the song playing on the boombox.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's my way to say sorry."

Brennan frowns a little, "Sorry? What for?"

"For the way I acted over the cinema the other day. I shouldn't have come along with you two while you were on a date. That was a dick move."

"It wasn't a date."

"Sure."

"No, really! It wasn't!"

"Then why did you got so angry that I appeared?"

Brennan bites his lip, cursing mentally because he knew that the werewolf would ask him eventually. Oh well, just rip the band-aid off.

"Because she's the first friend I have since Monica and I didn't want her to go and be friends with you. No offense."

"None taken. But what do you mean with _'the first friend you have'_? What about Thomas and the others?"

"They're Gally's friends, that doesn't count."

"What about me, then?" Theo asks, giving Brennan's hips a brief squeeze.

"So you're my friend now?"

"Sure. I mean, I've saved your ass and you've saved mine. I think that at least has to count as something."

Brennan laughs.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

They continue dancing slowly, not even sure how they fell in a rhythm but not minding either. Theo's hands feel warm over his waist for some reason, and his own hands twitch a little from where they are clasped together behind Theo's head. A part of him wants to untangle them and put them over the werewolf's nape.

Is Theo really doing this as a way of apologizing to him because of the way he acted at the cinema? If it is, then Brennan can't be angry at him for too long. Not when he just said that they're friends. Sure they are; Brennan wouldn't have worried that much to save his life from the scientist if he didn't consider him his friend. Sure, he can be a dick sometimes and that smirk makes Brennan want to punch him, but he's alright.

Brennan feels a little bit of tension escaping from his shoulders, and his arms lax over the werewolf's shoulders. Theo's hands squeeze once again at his waist just when the two of them see a light coming from somewhere around them, making them stop dancing and turn to look at where the light came from.

The woods.

"Did you see that?" Brennan asks as he takes a step away, untangling himself from Theo.

The werewolf is also looking at the same direction but doesn't say anything. The two stare at the woods when once again a light of some kind appears deep into the woods.

Now knowing that they didn't imagined it, Theo and Brennan share a look before they start walking towards it.

 

* * *

 

Back at the auditorium, Thomas and Newt continued dancing while holding onto each other, Teresa and Rey were dancing with another two girls and Aris was over the snacks table, picking one of the cupcakes and eating the creamy frosting with his finger. He stared at the sprinkles over the icing and ate them anyways. Just as he finished his third cupcake he saw Gally walking towards him, his jacket off -probably over one of the tables- and showing the black suspenders clinging to his upper body. The witch put the fourth cupcake back on the table as he turned to face the dragon.

Gally eyed the cupcake, "You really know how to enjoy a party, huh?"

"Yeah, what can I say? I love this fairy cakes as much as I love my magic."

Gally frowned at the tone the witch said it. "Are you alright?

"I'm fine. You? Deb?"

"Pardon?"

"Deb. Your girlfriend. With the very large..." he stops as he turns to look at the blonde girl laughing with her friends, her breast jumping as she laughed. "…teeth. With the very large teeth."

Gally laughs, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Well, she as well could be judging by the way she kept rubbing against you, and did you notice that she clings to your arms more than it's socially acceptable?"

" _You_ are gonna give me a talk about what's socially acceptable?"

"Alright, we all can't be as moral as Thomas, or Teresa, or- Brennan."

"Well, I gotta admit he really is a good neutral-

"No, I meant," he points somewhere behind Gally, "Brennan."

Gally turns around to see his younger brother and Theo running towards them and the older dragon panics for a moment, thinking that they're in danger.

"Brennan, what are you doing here? Is everything alright? Are you-"

"I'm fine, I promise. But there's something you need to see."

"Okay, okay. Where's Thomas?"

Thomas and the pack follow Brennan and Theo to the woods with Minho complaining why it had to be the woods and not the pizza parlor. They made their way and Thomas used his enhanced hearing and sense of smell to try and catch anything out of the normal, but he couldn't find anything that checked that box. What were they even looking, he wondered? Luckily for him, his best friend always had his back in this kind of situations.

Minho spoke aloud, "Um, I don't wanna be party pooper, although those would be Theo and Brennan, but we don't know what we're exactly looking for. Is it a person? A feeling? A ten-foot creature that spits acid out of their lacrimal ducts?!"

Thomas wants to roll his eyes and tell his best friend to calm down but he knows he's right. He sighs,

"Relax, Min. I'm sure it's not-

Teresa's voice cuts him off before he can even finish,

"What is that?"

They all turn to where she had pointed. At first they couldn't see anything but then they saw it: a light coming from a little deeper into the woods. Sharing a look, the pack decided to go in further to investigate. They were just a few steps closer to where the light had shined when suddenly it's like stepping on a landmine; nobody saw it coming: a shocking wave goes through all of the woods, throwing all of them to the hard ground.

Thomas groans, rolling onto his side and cursing his luck. He opens his eyes to see if his pack is fine. He finds them all on the ground groaning at the harsh fall but they look fine. His eyes meet Newt's and the two of them share a smile.

Aris fell right beside Gally, his legs on top of the tall sandy blond. As Gally throws his legs off him, he was about to open his mouth and say something but he takes in the witch's whole posture.

Aris was looking at where the shock wave came from with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. He realizes that Aris knows what that thing was.

"Oh no." Aris manages to breathe out before it starts.

A portal.

Suddenly, the portal starts opening and pulling at everything around it, in this case, the pack. As the sucking action starts, Thomas' first instinct is to grab Newt's wrist and pull him close, their hands intertwining. Newt clutches back.

Teresa tried to grab onto the ground with her bare hands; Rey did the same. Theo and Brennan, who were two meters away from the other, tried to hold onto something; the werewolf holding onto the roots of the nearest tree and Brennan following his example. Minho rolled onto his back and using the heels of his feet he tried to anchor himself on the ground.

"Aris, what do we do?!" Teresa yells.

"Hold onto something!"

"Do you have another great advice?!" Minho yells.

"Aris!" this time it's Thomas the one who yells, still holding Newt's hand.

"I don't know!" the brunet witch answers frantic.

"But you're the oldest!"

_"NOT MENTALLY!"_

Newt looks over where the portal is. It's not as big as it looks, and it's not dragging as hard as other portals. Maybe he can... Since his right hand is currently in Thomas' clutch, he uses his free one and holds it to the front. Aris notices it and his eyes widen,

"Wait, _don't...!_ "

But it's too late because Newt already used his magic on the portal, his hand glowing blue. For a moment it seems like nothing happened and the spell bounced, but then the portal disappears for an instants and then it reappears unstable, sucking everything with more power than before. The pack can feel as they are dragged with more force.

Aris has a handful of Gally's shirt, both eyes closed as the wind around them hits him on the face. Minho manages to throw himself on his stomach and sinks his elbows on the ground, the fabric of his jacket breaking and scrapping the skin of his elbow.

Thomas tries to dig his claw into the ground to anchor himself and Newt but they hurt; he can feel the blood pouring onto the ground as they continue getting dragged into the portal.

Brennan opens his eyes, squinting them a little because of the wind and sees Gally a couple of meters away from him, slowly getting dragged closer to the portal and his eyes widen in fear.

"Gally!"

Without any doubt in his bones, Brennan gets on his hands and knees and after a moment he manages to get on his feet, the wind blowing over him and almost making him trip.

He holds his ground and slowly and dangerously starts making his way towards his brother, and although Gally would like nothing but to be saved, he can't risk Brennan. He looks over to Theo and, after the two share a look, the werewolf quickly gets to his feet and manages to grab Brennan, throwing him to the ground and covering him with his body as he grabs the tree roots once more.

Thomas and Newt are the first ones to get dragged, not letting go of their clasped hands; in panic, Minho tries to grab his best friend's wrist but fails and he gets dragged too.

Teresa lying on her side bites on her lip, eyes closing as tears sting her eyes and blurry her vision as she's dragged. Rey watches her get sucked in and can feel a whine trying to escape her at seeing her pack like that; she turns on her stomach, digging her claws in the dirt but to no avail. She gets dragged as well.

Brennan watches as next comes Aris, who hadn't let go of Gally's shirt and so, the tall sandy blond gets sucked in too and as soon as they went through it, the portal closed.

Theo and Brennan are left on the ground, both panting and looking at each other before turning back to where the portal had been seconds ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think of the first chapter? I was so nervous while writing it.
> 
> For the ones that might have forgotten some face claims:
> 
> -Alexander "Alec" Montgomery (face claim: Grant Gustin)  
> -Theo (face claim: Cody Christian).  
> -Gally's brother: Brennan Castellan (face claim: Dylan Sprayberry).
> 
> Althought the name of the movie Theo, Quinn and Brennan were watching at the cinema actually exits (there's an actual movie called like that "One Way Ticket to the Moon") the movie they watched was not that movie. Just to clarify.


	2. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, guys!! It continues rigth where the first one left, so enjoy~

After the portal closed, everything stood still. There was no more light, no more wind or any sign that anything happened at all. Theo and Brennan lied on their stomachs over the ground, both still staring at where the portal had been seconds ago. Theo turns to see Brennan's eyes glued to the same spot, mouth hanging slightly open and his heart rattling over his chest.

"Gally!" the blue eyed teen is quick to get back on his feet, "No, no, no, no!" he turns to look at Theo, "What do we do?! What do we do?!"

"I don't know."

Brennan looks a second from breaking down in tears before it turns into anger, hitting the werewolf over the chest, "Why did you pulled me away?! I could've saved them!"

"No, you couldn't."

Brennan flashes his orange eyes at the werewolf in anger.

"That's not gonna solve anything, Brennan. Your brother wouldn't have forgiven himself if something happened to you. Especially if it was while you were trying to save him." he sighs, "Come on. Let's go."

"What? Where?"

"To the mansion. We're gonna check in Aris' vault and try to find something that can help us."

 

* * *

 

Thomas was sitting up, his whole body aching and asking him not to move but he didn't have time for that. His clothes felt too tights and too hot, especially over his neck. His right hand reaches his neck and in a swift move, he rips and throws away the stupid bow-tie. He looks around at his surroundings and for a moment he thought he was still at the woods in Beacon Hills, but he realized this was not the case. They smelled different, and even with the dark sky and moon hanging up, Thomas knew his home- Beacon Hills. And this was not Beacon Hills. He heard a noise and remembered that he wasn't alone; quickly, he turned to his side and saw Newt and Minho on the ground, trying to get up.

Thomas ran towards them, kneeling in front of Newt, who was on his hands and knees and coughing a little. When he looked up, the blond witch had a small cut over the left side of his face, right under his eye.

Thomas cupped his face, "Newt, you alright?"

The blond witch nodded, putting his hands on top of Thomas'.

Thomas let out a relieved sigh and then turned to see his best friend, "Min, are you alright?"

Minho rolled onto his side with a whine but he held up a thumb up, signaling his best friend he was fine. He groaned again as he tried to get up on his knees.

Newt moved a little, making Thomas drop the hands over his face; the witch looked around at their surroundings and for a moment Thomas thought that maybe they were surrounded or something. But maybe Newt was just getting used to the place where they were.

Finally, his beautiful lips moved and looking at Thomas he asked

"Where are the others?"

 

* * *

 

Somewhere else in the same woods, Gally was rolling up the sleeves of his shirt that were torn and bloody already; his **_'Memento mori'_** tattoo could be seen by the ripped part of the sleeves. As he rolled them up, Aris was sitting on the ground a couple of meters away from him, head resting on top of his knees as he watched him.

"You know, you should probably just rip them." the witch says, "They're torn and dirty... and with blood on it."

Gally, still staring back at him, ripped the rolled up section and threw it to the ground, doing the same with the other. Since he took off his jacket and left it back at the school, his suspenders and ruined dress shirt was all he had. There was a slight bruise over his forearm and small cuts over his hands but it weren't nothing.

Aris stayed on the ground, watching as the dragon threw away the shreds of his shirt and walked towards him. There was sweat running down one side of his face.

Gally looked at the witch and saw his bottom lip raw and with a drop of blood. He stared at it until he saw the lips moving and realized the witch was talking to him.

"What do we do know now?" Aris asked.

"Look for the others." with that said, Gally invoked a medium sized sword.

"I missed your swords. Does that sounded kinky?"

Gally rolled his eyes and after Aris got on his feet, the two started searching through the woods.

 

* * *

 

Teresa opened her eyes and can only see trees with the darkness of the sky. Was it still night? Wait, she wasn't even sure that they were still in Beacon Hills, so everything was relative. She looks around and notices that she's alone, no Thomas, Minho or anyone. Damn it.

She stands up, almost tumbling a little and her hair falls all over her face. She brings both hands to push it back. Looking down she noticed the lower part of her dress was torn off in the middle, so she decided to finish ripping it off and throwing away the piece. Thank god she decided not to wear high heels but instead regular heels. It would make it easier to walk through the woods in search for her friends.

 

* * *

 

Rey was already walking over the woods, her boots breaking the branches on the ground with each step she took, and thanking that the sun was still down because she only brought one potion and she's gotta keep it safe because she doesn't know how long they all will be here.

 

* * *

 

Back at Beacon Hills, Theo and Brennan arrived at the mansion, parking Theo's truck outside and jumping out of it and towards the mansion.

"So what's the plan?" Brennan asked.

"See if there's something that can help us in Aris' vault. Maybe another portal, or a spell. I don't know." Theo said as he opened the door and they entered the mansion.

"What are we going to do from there?"

" _I'm_ going to take _you_ somewhere you're protected."

Brennan halted and glared at the werewolf, _"Excuse me?"_ he exclaimed as he followed Theo upstairs. "You're going to drop me off and _leave_?"

"This is dangerous. You could be killed."

" _Please!_ Don't treat me like a kid. I've lived around predators since I was born. Vampires, wolves, you."

Theo comes to a stop at the top of the stairs, and the sudden stop almost makes Brennan collide with him. The two of them stare at each other.

"I don't care how much you glare at me; I'm going." Brennan stated.

"No, you're not."

"I don't understand why it's difficult for you to include others in your decisions. Just because you may know what my answer is going to be doesn't mean you don't have to ask me."

Theo sighs, "Ok. Let me try this out." he clears his throat, "Brennan, would you like to come with me, please?"

Brennan smiles, "Yes. Thank you."

Theo snorts, "Ridiculous. You're staying." and turns to go to the vault, Brennan following behind him.

Once the werewolf reaches the vault, he tries to open the door but it won't give in. He frowns and tries it again but nothing. He uses his werewolf strength but the door won't even move.

"It's closed." Brennan says behind him.

Theo turns to look at him and the dragon continues,

"Aris closes his vault with magic. Unless you're suddenly a warlock or somehow have magic, you're not gonna be able to open it."

Theo let out a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back at Brennan. He then walks back towards him and the two come downstairs, walking towards the door and ready to exit the mansion. They're about to reach it when the house phone rings.

The two teens come to a stop, both sharing a look and then looking back at the phone ringing. Brennan approaches it and picks it up, answering it.

"Hello?"

_"Hi. Brennan?"_

"Yeah?"

_"It's Vince."_ shit. _"Listen, is Thomas with you? I've been calling at his phone but I can't get a hold on him."_

Brennan's eyes widen, "Um, um, I," he turns to look at the werewolf, covering the speaker, "It's Vince! He wants to know where Thomas is! Should I tell him?"

"No, don't. He'll freak out and we really can't have the sheriff's station over us if we want to bring the others back."

Brennan nods and turns back to the phone, trying to sound casual, "Vince... Could you, like, chill for a sec?"

Vince frowns on the other side of the line, _"Uh, yeah, I'll... chill."_

Brennan nods even though the older man can't see him and puts the phone away without hanging up. He turns to the werewolf once again,

"Now what, Cujo?"

Theo shakes his head, not knowing where to start. The vault wasn't even a plan, it was more like an idea. But now it's not even a possibility because it's locked and they don't know any other witch or warlock in the town.

Then, out of nowhere he gets a scent and turns his head in the direction of the door, eyes focused and senses heightened. It's not a familiar scent like the pack, but it smells... supernatural.

Brennan notices his stiffness, "Theo?"

_"Brennan?"_

The young dragon is slightly startled by Vince's voice coming from the phone, so he picks it up,

_"Brennan? Brennan, what's going on? Is everything alright? Answer-"_

Theo rips the phone away from Brennan's hands, "He'll call you back in two hours."

_"Theo?-_

The werewolf hangs up and puts the phone away.

"Come on, I got a lead."

 

* * *

 

Thomas, Newt and Minho continued walking in the woods for what seemed to be hours. Minho's stomach had grumbled twice in the last twenty-five minutes. Thomas and Newt were also feeling hungry since neither had eaten something because they had been dancing all night.

"Man, are you sure you know where you're going?" Minho asked his best friend.

"Honestly? No, I don't."

"Huh, thanks for your honesty. Next time say 'don't worry, Min, I know exactly where we're going.'"

Thomas frowns, "You want me to lie?"

"I want you to give me hope! Because we've been walking in these damn woods for hours, no signs of anyone, no Teresa, no Gally, no one. I'm hungry as hell and if I don't get something to eat now I'll start breaking things!"

Thomas rolls his eyes at his friend's antics,

"We'll be fine, just keep walking. It's just a little bit more."

They continue walking and a moment later Thomas hears something like a branch snapping in half. He rolls his eyes again as he turns to face his best friend.

"Relax, Min. I said it was just a little bit more."

"That wasn't me."

Thomas frowns at that and suddenly they're surrounded by armor clad knights, all of them holding their swords to avoid the pack to run away. Thomas puts himself in front of Newt and Minho, extending his arms to cover her; he takes his claws out, ready to fight if needed and protect his friends when he hears someone whistle from behind the knights ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR-w_Yc-kw)).

A tall knight appears and makes their way to the front, looking intimidating as they stop in front of the pack. The knight stares at them for a moment without saying anything before taking their hands to the helmet and slowly removes it; the three of them stare at the warm brown skin and long dreadlocks that fall a little past the girl's shoulders. The girl turns and starts telling the other knights something but the pack is not paying attention to what.

Minho, thinking he can charm the girl into letting them go, smiles as he says "Hey, beautiful."

The girl turns to look at him with a blank face in silence for a few seconds before she punches him straight in the face, knocking him out.

 

* * *

 

Rey kept walking alone, eyes glowing red as she tried to catch any scent, any heartbeat. Anything. She sighs when she can only heart the sound of animals in the woods and dried leafs on the ground. Just as she's about to go left, two knights appear out of the nowhere and stand on her way. Rey was about to take her claws out but noticed that they weren't even armed; their swords where in their place, no intentions of using them.

Rey just stares at them. When she tries to move to the other side, they block there as well. She tries to other and the same. Growling under her breathe, she puts both hands on her hips and stares at the knights.

"Now what, boys?"

 

* * *

 

Teresa was still walking over the woods, wondering where her friends could be and if they were safe when she heard a branch snapping in half. Slowly she turned her head to the direction of the noise and saw a big bear standing on its two feet. Teresa felt her blood ran cold and her first instinct was to run away; so she did. She started running and almost immediately the bear started chasing her. The raven girl's heart was pumping like wild in her chest, and her legs were hurting but she knew she couldn't stop.

Unfortunately she was running in the woods and wearing heels, although not too high, but still heels. And so, she tripped with the roots of some tree and she ended up tumbling down on the ground. She fell face first on the dirty ground, her dress ripping a little bit more and scrapping her arms. Still on the ground, she turned around, hair falling on her face as she stared with wide eyes at the bear running towards her.

The bear had reached her, standing on two in front of her and hovering over her, ready to attack when suddenly the bear let out a loud growl in pain and took a step back; Teresa could see the blood pouring out from the bear's back. The animal growled once more before sprinting away and probably to his den.

Teresa panted in fear on the ground as she saw the animal run away and then turned her attention to the knight wielding a sword coated with blood -the same knight that found Thomas, Newt and Minho.

"Are you alright?" the knight asked with a deep voice, obviously sounding like that because of the helmet.

Teresa blinked a few times, chest heaving, "I-I'm sorry, who is this?"

Removing the helmet with one hand, Teresa saw warm brown skin and wild hair.

"You're... a girl."

"Woman. My name is Harriet."

"Teresa."

The knight -Harriet- holds a hand to her, which Teresa takes to be pushed back on her feet. Harriet brings a hand to check the cuts on Teresa's arms,

"Come on, I'll take you somewhere else."

Teresa knows she shouldn't trust a stranger, but this girl just saved her life. Nodding, the banshee allowed the knight to take her to another direction in the woods.

Meanwhile, Gally and Aris continued their path in the woods. While the tall sandy blond was looking around in case something or someone came to them, sword in hand, Aris had both arms crossed in front of his chest as he walked. He eyed the dragon and opened his mouth a couple of times but never found what to say. He really didn't know why he couldn't speak to Gally now that they were alone; he's never had any trouble to let the dragon know what he thinks. And now he was struggling with a small talk?

Aris did it a couple of times more before he rolled his eyes at his own stupid actions and just decided to be his normal self.

"It's a shame, isn't it?" he said out at the air, loud enough so Gally could hear him even though he was a couple of steps ahead of him.

"What is it?"

"That now you owe your girlfriend an explanation as to why you're not there with her, and that you owe her a dance."

"Really? You're thinking about my love life while trying to make it out of the woods?"

"What? I didn't brought UNO with me, I had to find another way to unbore me."

Gally is about to just ignore the witch but a little nagging voice inside his head makes him open his mouth, "Besides, she's not my girlfriend. I already told you."

"Aha,"

Gally raises an eyebrow even though the other can't see him, "You know, Aris? If I didn't know you better I would say you sound rather... jealous?"

The witch snorts, "Me, jealous? _Pfft_. Now, that's a good way to spend the time without a game. My turn: I see with my beautiful green eyes--

Gally sticks the sword on the ground, having the witch's attention. The tall blond has his back at him and he can see the tense lines all over his torso. His left hand was resting on top of the sword's pommel. The witch was dreading the following conversation.

"Aris, you kissed me. We're going to have to talk about it sooner or later."

"Later. Much much later. Like, in the realm of never. That's how later I want to talk about it."

"You won't be able to escape that conversation, tho."

"I've escaped the Council's radars for centuries, the usual punishments they give to people like me. I think I can escape a pretty simple conversation."

Gally gives him a look from over his shoulders. Aris sticks his tongue out like a child and that makes Gally turn back to the front. He's about to take a step further when he hears something.

"I hear something."

Aris looks around, "What? What is it?"

Gally really isn't sure, but it's too familiar. A sound he's heard many times before. He doesn't know until he hears the typical sound of a blade unsheathed and he quickly turns to Aris; using his leg to make Aris trip to the ground as a blade goes right on top of his head. The witch screams as he watches it get stuck in one of the trees. Gally turns around and invoked another sword just in time to block the other knight's attack. Gally's impressed to see another knight out in the woods, although this one doesn't look like one from Luna Nova. Are they even close to the Academy?

The knight takes advantage of Gally's second of distraction to twist the sword and cut over his forearm, making the tall blond hiss in pain. Aris makes a pained face even though he's not the one getting hurt. Gally quickly recovers and swings his sword high before bringing it down, almost touching the knight. The knight, whoever, waits for him to do the same and when the sword is going down to the ground, the knight presses both swords against the other and uses the impulse to kick Gally on the chest. The hit makes Gally lose his balance and he saw to the ground groaning, ready to try and invoke another sword when the knight steps on his hand. Gally looks up as the knight standing above him is about to bring the sword down when they hear Teresa's voice,

"Wait, wait!" the raven haired girl is coming towards them, running in her red dress and through the trees, "They're my friends!" she yells to the female knight.

"They're with you?" the knight asks.

"Yes!"

The knight lowers her sword but still keeps her eyes on Gally. Teresa moves quickly to where Aris is and the two of them check if the other is hurt.

The knight offers Gally a hand to get up and after he accepts it, the knight removes the helmet to show Harriet underneath. Gally seems surprised for a moment.

"What? Never saw a woman as a knight?" she mocked.

"No, it's just that usually knights don't have pretty eyes."

Harriet smiles at the complement. Gally smiles back as he dusts his suit off. Aris frowns at the exchange. _What?_

Gally looks at Teresa, "Where are the others?"

Harriet sheathes her sword, "The others? They're probably at the castle by now."

Teresa blinks a few times, "I'm sorry, did you say _castle_?"

 

* * *

 

Thomas, Newt and Minho were being led by the knights to a castle. They had some kind of cuffs around their wrists and although Thomas was pretty sure he could easily break them, he wasn't going to get in more troubles. Thomas saw Newt at his side, looking at the knights who were staring right at the front, not bothering looking at them; then he turned to look at Minho, who was holding his bloody nose with his left hand, wincing as he did so.

" _'We'll be fine'_ he said. _'I'll just be a little bit more'_ he said." Minho started mocking, clearly still pissed.

"Min, come on-

"Nope." the Asian cut him off, "No, I know what you're gonna say and I know you really mean it, but right now I just want to smash your stupid werewolf ass against one of these guy's armor."

Thomas winced a little but didn't say anything. He knows that Minho is not really angry at him; he's angry at the girl who sucker punched him and now he has a bloody nose because of. He tried to hide the smile that appeared on his face but he failed.

"I saw that, you jerk."

The girl knight that had punched Minho had ventured into the woods, and Thomas wondered if she would find the rest of the pack and if that was a good or bad thing. Finally, they reached the castle and wow. It looked like the ones you would see in fairy tales or Arthurian documental or movies. There must be a King and a Queen and maybe even a Princess. Holy shit, are they going to meet royalty? Well, at least they're kind of dressed for the occasion.

One of the knights pushed him to move forward as he apparently had stopped walking once he saw the castle. Thomas growled under his breath but continued. They reached the imposing castle and there were two knights already waiting for them. They nodded at the other knights,

"Follow us."

They did as they were told; once inside the castle, the rest of the knights disappeared, leaving Thomas and the others alone with the two knights they met at the entrance. Thomas shared a glance with Newt and Minho and followed.

Once they reached a big room with velvet like walls and holy shit, is this real? Three thrones ahead of them. Thrones. Actual thrones. So this really is a castle.

The knights paused and made the three of them pause as well.

Minho, apparently even after being punched in the nose, couldn't keep quiet for too long.

"So, are we gonna bow or something?" he asked to the knights.

"Minho, shut your bloody trap." Newt hissed beside him.

"I just wanna know because my nose hurts when I bow my head to the front, so if I'm gonna have to do it I guess I should at least know."

"Minho, shut up." Thomas told him. He really didn't wanna get in trouble because of his friend.

The doors they crossed to reach the room opened behind them and the three of them turned around as the knight who punched Minho -now without her helmet on- came into the room and coming behind her were...

"Gally! Aris! Teresa!"

Thomas was about to run towards them but one of the knights at his side held him in his place with a firm hand on the shoulder. Thomas turned angrily at him, his eyes glowing.

Gally, Aris and Teresa approached them.

"Is everyone okay?" Teresa asked.

Newt looked between the three of them, "Where's Rey?"

_"If you try to put your hand on me again I'll rip you in two!"_ a female voice rang through the entrance.

"Nevermind."

Rey stomped into the room through another door into the room, apparently not liking the treatment the knights were having with her. As soon as she saw the pack, the anger immediately disappeared.

"Oh, thank fuck you're alright." she breathed out.

The pack was now together and Thomas could feel his wolf calm down a little.

Harriet, the female knight who had punched him, glanced at Minho as she came to a stop at one side of the pack.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

"I think you broke my nose." Minho answers.

"Better your nose than your neck."

Minho glances over at Thomas and sends him a look saying _'did you hear that?'_ and _'is she actually for real?'_

A silence fell in the room, the knights standing still; Thomas and his pack all stared at each other and at the knights, not knowing what to do.

"Now what?" Aris asked.

Before Thomas could open his mouth and answer, a knight over where the thrones were cleared his throat, standing tall and chest puffed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you His Majesty, The Commander."

Minho leaned to his left where Thomas was standing and whispered,

"The Commander? Is that his name or...?"

Thomas shrugged, "I don't know."

A tall man with broad shoulders in his late forties came into the room; he had short dark brown hair with a few white strands slicked back, brown eyes a beard and white slightly tanned skin. Once he came into the room, he went straight to the biggest of the three thrones. Apparently his. He was wearing a black suit -just like any one of the guys there present- with a white shirtdress and a blue band underneath the jacket.

The knight continued with the introductions,

"Her Majesty, Queen Astronema."

A beautiful blonde long haired woman in her apparent forties came next. She was wearing a long white dress that reached the floor, and seemed to have some kind of glitter or little diamonds because it goddammed shined. She had a white shawl wrapped around her shoulders and her hair was held on the top of her head, just a few loose strands at either side of her face. She looked glamorous.

Thomas looked at the crown that matched that of the King.

The knight cleared his throat, having everyone's attention once again,

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Sonya Minai Lekarariba-Laminai-Tchai Ekbat De Sebat."

Minho's ears ring at that name. He's heard that name before, how could he be able to forget it. He raises his head to watch as the next person comes out and go to sit on the third throne.

Fair skin, beautiful emerald eyes and light blonde hair -it's weird to see it so pure at difference of how reddish it was the last time they saw each other. She's wearing an aqua low-cut nightdress. The front of the nightdress was slit, revealing a glossy light blue fabric beneath it, and a simple cape flowed off her back. She wore aqua-colored gloves that started at her wrist up to her upper arm and her hair was down and held back by a delicate headband studded with aqua-colored beads.

Minho wants to open his mouth so Sonya catches his attention, but before he can do it, the blonde girl is turning to the front and her eyes lock with his. Surprise and recognition goes through her face and Minho can exhale a little.

"Minho?"

"Sonya?"

The others in the room look confused. The blonde girl smiles brightly as she runs towards him; Minho tries to do the same but a sword behind held in front of him by the knight at his side stops him; he cringes, standing his ground. He waits there until Sonya runs into his arms, hugging him and Minho finally, after sending a look at the knight, he hugs her back.

"Oh my god, oh my god! I can't believe it's really you!" the petite blonde said as they hugged, "I prayed to the goddess Selene to be able to see you again and, here you are!"

"Yeah, here I am." he muttered as he hugged her back, "Here I am."

Someone clearing their throats in front of them reminds them that they're not alone; they all see as the Queen is looking with intriguing eyes,

"Darling, can you explain? Your father and I are confused."

"Minho," she says patting him on the chest, "He's the one who saved me from that guy, the one with the circus? Thomas and his pack saved me and are the ones who brought me back here."

"Really?" the Queen asked while looking at Thomas.

"Yeah, um, it was nothing. She was in trouble, we help people. That's kind of what we do."

The Queen smiles at him with so much sincerity and gratefulness Thomas has to look away. The King stands up from the throne and all pairs of eyes are on him.

"Let me get this straight? You not only saved my daughter but also brought her back home? Safe and sound?"

"Umm..."

The King smiles brighter and lifts his hands up,

"Dinner! For our guests of honor!"

Sonya smiles and claps enthusiastically. Minho turns to look at Thomas. Thomas and the rest of the pack shrug in acceptance.

 

* * *

 

Over the woods at Beacon Hills, Brennan was following Theo as the other was a couple of steps ahead of him, following his sense of smell. The werewolf caught a scent and they decided to follow it, which conveniently lead them to the woods. Theo may be a nocturnal creature, but Brennan definitely wasn't; the werewolf just kept walking even when the blue eyed teen was still far behind him, trying to catch up with him.

_"Theo!"_ Brennan swats a few branches away from his face, "Can you maybe slow down for a second?" the werewolf didn't even stop or turned to acknowledge him. A branch almost hit him over the face and that made Brennan close his eyes for five seconds, apparently the five seconds he needed to lose Theo from sight.

"Theo, stop-" he groans, "Goddammit, wolf, stop moving-" he's quickly shut up when a hand clamps over his mouth and another one around his waist, stopping him and pulling him aside. Brennan panics for a moment until he turns his head, "Theo, what the-

" _Shhh_. Look." he nods ahead of them.

Brennan doesn't questions more, he just does as the other says; turning his head to look ahead of them Brennan sees three beautiful girls dancing by themselves, moving their arms above their heads and smiling.

The two of them come out of their 'hiding' and get closer to take a better look at the girls.

"Are they...?"

Theo nods, "Nymphs."

Like if saying their names breaks a spell, the nymphs stop dancing and they look at them without moving for a few seconds. Brennan's sure that they're about to run away or something but as soon as they look at them, a smile appears on their faces and one of them approaching him. She takes him by the hand and pulls Brennan away from Theo and towards the other two nymphs. Brennan looks worried but he turns and sees Theo trying not to laugh.

"What are they doing?" he asks in confusion as one of the nymphs puts a floral crown on top of his head.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you. They like beautiful things." he watches as the nymphs start slowly dancing around Brennan, "Once they find something they consider 'beautiful', they'll want to be near that, and usually they tend to get happy about it."

"Me? They think I'm beautiful?"

"Can you blame them, baby blue?"

Brennan pouts just then another nymphs throws petals all over him, making it look like snow. They continue dancing around him, and even trying to make him dance.

"Excuse me?" the beautiful nymphs stop dancing, "Yeah, sorry to interrupt. This is nice but we're not here to dance or have fun."

The nymphs tilt their heads at him.

"I, uh, I've never talk to an actual nymph."

"And you don't have to." Theo says as he approaches, "Because they're not regular nymphs."

One of the nymphs smiles at him, "So you noticed. Clever wolf."

"What? What do you mean they're not regular nymphs?"

"Your friend is right. Unlike our sisters, we can actually open portals."

Brennan's eyes widen, "What, really? That's awesome!" he licks his lips, "We need your help. My brother, my friends..." he glances at Theo, "our friends were dragged by a portal an hour ago and we don't know how to get to them."

The nymphs tell them that they'll talk between all of them to see if they agree to help them or not. While they're talking in a circle, Brennan starts tapping the ground with his left foot, anxiety rolling off him and he's sure that it's bothering Theo by the way he turns his back at him.

Just as he rolls his eyes by the other's antics, a small hand touches his shoulder and startled, he turns around to face a beautiful long red haired nymph with big chocolate eyes.

"You have a similar aura from the guy who helped save our sisters a year ago." she says.

Brennan is about to say that he hasn't had any interaction with any nymph until he remembers that Gally and the pack did. His eyes shine with glee,

"Yes! That's my brother Gally!"

"So you're friend of Thomas?"

"Yes!"

The nymphs share a look, apparently a change on their plans has occurred. The turn to them with a smile,

The one with short green hair speaks first, "We owe him for bringing our sisters safe back home. Without them they would never had reached home."

"So that means you'll help us?"

The blonde one speaks next, "Yes, we will help you." Brennan is mentally cheering. "But we'll still need something in return."

"Yeah, okay, what is it?"

"A sign of affection. As your friend over there said: we love beautiful things, you know?"

Brennan's face falls, "Oh no."

Theo frowns, "What?"

"Gally told me about this. The exact same thing happened when they were making the nymphs leave Beacon Hills." he bites his lips, "Thomas and Newt kissed. Before they were together."

"So? We'll go and find someone to kiss and done. Or maybe one of the nymphs is more than in to do it."

"We can't just bring someone over the wood in the middle of the night to ask them to kiss us. How are we going to explain it when the portal opens? And, I don't think the nymphs like the idea of kissing random people."

Theo nods at all of what he said, and Brennan probably wonders if he ignored all he just said. Probably. Instead of talking to him, he turns to one of the nymphs.

"So... a kiss would be enough?" Theo asks.

The green haired one nods.

"Okay. Let's get on with it."

Brennan turns to the werewolf, "What?"

"A kiss. Do I need to draw you a picture? If that's all what they're asking for in exchange to save Thomas and the others, we should do it, don't you think?"

Brennan can't believe his ears. Is Theo actually suggesting that they kiss. Right here and now? In front of the nymphs? But... it's to save his friends. His brother. _His pack._ He sighs defeated.

"Fine."

Theo walks towards him and Brennan has to resist the urge to take a step back. The tall guy approaches until he's standing in front of Brennan, so close that the dragon can see the small shine in his eyes. Slowly, Theo reaches a hand to his arm and holds him there and that's when Brennan realizes he indeed took some steps backwards.

Now being held, the lighter brunet raised his head and their eyes met; they stare at each other as the werewolf slowly leans down. He's so close yet not too close that Brennan feels all the heat going to his face. Wanting for it to be quick, he closes his eyes and prepares for it. Theo notices his stiffness and just when they are about to kiss the dick decides to make it more personal and speaks up,

"Are you sure it's okay... if it's me?"

Brennan's eyes open and it seems that he snaps, both eyebrows furrowed; with both hands he shoves Theo away from him but suddenly grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him back to him until their lips are pressed against each other in a kiss. Theo is surprised for a moment, his wide eyes showing it, before he smiles in the kiss and closes his eyes too.

Brennan was on his toes kissing Theo deeply; Theo, on the other hand, slid his hand down to Brennan's waist, where it rested. They continue kissing -they weren't told how long the kiss had to be- as the nymphs watch in glee at the affection display. They don't know who pulled away first, but it didn't matter. They did it slowly.

They're so immersed in each other eyes that they almost don't see as the nymphs hold their hands out and start opening the portal. The two turn to see the as the portal is opened and the woosh of air surrounds them.

 

* * *

 

It's strange how minutes ago the knights who had cornered them over the woods, their swords pointing at them, were the ones that were around the room to make sure they were protected. At the dinner hall, a big and long table was already settled; the King at the head for obvious reasons, his Queen at his right hand and Sonya on the other side. From Sonya's side were Minho, Thomas and Newt and on the other side -on the Queen's side- were Gally, Teresa, Rey and Aris.

Thomas looked down at his somehow dirty suit and growled a little: they were dining with the royalty and sure, he was wearing a suit, but it had dirt on it!

"It's so nice for you to invite us to dinner, sir." Teresa says, trying to sound as polite as she can.

The Commander nods at her, "Whoever is noble enough to save my beautiful daughter and bring her back to us, can have dinner with us for as long as they want."

Gally was sitting straight on his chair -Luna Nova teaches you manners too- and as he was eating he glanced at Aris out of the corner of his eye: the brunet witch was slumped over his seat, arms crossed over his chest and just kind of holding the spoon with one hand.

He clears his throat to have the witch's attention; he doesn't know how he managed that since Aris is two seats away from him but it works.

"Sit up straight, Aris."

"How dare you? I'll sit as gay as I please."

Gally looks so close to be done, so Thomas quickly clears his throat to change the subject.

"So, um," he looks over at Sonya, "a princess, huh?" Sonya smiles at him, "We never thought about it. Sure, you are pretty but not all pretty girls are princess. I-I'm not saying that the ones that aren't are ugly, no, I was just-

Newt puts a hand over Thomas' to calm him down, "What my boyfriend is trying to say is that we were really surprised to know that you were actually a princess."

Teresa nods, "Yeah. I don't think the ringmaster knew either."

Minho shivers, "Ugh, don't remind me of that jerk."

Sonya smiles at him, and when Minho looks up, he notices her smiling and he smiles back. As they continued eating, the doors opened and three knights came into the dining room. One of them stopped and bow to his king,

"Your Highness, we've captured two strangers out in the woods."

"What do they looked like?"

"One was taller than the other and he yelled _'motherfucker'_ when one of the knights shot him with an arrow; the shorter one threw a rock at me and then apologized."

"Theo and Brennan." Gally answered with a roll of his eyes. He was so done with everything tonight.

"Friends of yours?"

Thomas nods, "Yeah."

The Commander nods at his knights, "Send them over."

The knights retreat back out of the room to get the others. Thomas and his pack share a look. The pack got up from their seats as footsteps were heard. Seconds later Theo and Brennan were brought into the room. The young dragon looked over the table until his eyes fell over Gally and relief washed over him.

"Gally!" he runs towards his brother, who opens his arms and allows him to jump into them so they can hug. Gally closed his eyes as he hugged his brother back while Theo walked closer to the table.

The older werewolf glanced at Aris, who was looking back at him and so Theo decided to mess with him,

"What, I don't get a hug?"

Aris sardonically smiles, "I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole."

Theo chuckled at that but then Teresa was the first to hug him. He hugged back and when they separated he looked back at Aris,

"See? Some people still have manners."

"Whatever." but even when his mouth said that he still hugged the werewolf. Sure, they weren't the best friends but they had to pretend in front of the pack. Theo patted his lower back and soon they separated.

"How did you got here?" Newt asked.

Brennan can feel his face heat up at that and he really doesn't want to explain the how they got here to the pack and some strangers. Theo must had felt -or smelt- his uncomfortableness because he was faster and he opened his mouth to explain,

"We found some nymphs that decided to help us. Apparently they knew you." he said calmly, his heart not skipping a beat.

"Nymphs?" Thomas asked, "Wow, it's a small world."

The Queen, watching the pack happy to be together once again, smiled at their little click; she then held her glass at them,

"So... Shall we continue with dinner?"

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later and dinner was done. The pack had talk to the King and Queen about their life in Beacon Hills and about the time when they rescued Sonya. To say that the King was pleased was an understatement. Soon afterwards, the pack had gathered in the main hall, ready to leave when the King and Queen approached them, Sonya at their side, and asked them if they wanted to stay the night at the castle.

Thomas nodded at him with respect but declined, "Actually, we have to leave. I mean, not that we have to as in 'need to', but we should probably go back to Beacon Hills."

"I understand but you must be tired. You can clean up and rest before leaving in the morning."

Thomas looks over at his pack; he can't make a decision without their consent.

Minho smiles, "You know me man; you're going, I'm going."

"A bath actually sounds nice." Teresa says. Rey nods along.

"I'm going to be the one to use magic to open a portal to bring us back to Beacon Hills; of course I want to rest before doing it." Aris says.

Newt just takes his hand and squeezes it.

Thomas turns back to the king and nods, "Okay. We'll stay the night."

Sonya smiled, "Great! I'll show you your rooms!"

And with that, she grabbed Minho's hand and pulled him away, leading him to the halls. The pack raised an eyebrow at the act but didn't comment on it. Two knights were behind them at all time. Sonya led them to where the rooms where and once standing at the beginning of the hall, she let go of Minho's hand and turned to them.

"Here it is." Sonya said, "You can all be in one room if you prefer. I don't know how packs work... Or maybe separated. It can be girls in one room and boys in another."

Minho frowned, "But there are more boys than girls."

"Aris and Brennan can go with the girls to level things up." Theo commented with a smirk.

"Why don't I level my foot up your-

_"Aris."_

The witch huffs at Gally, crossing his arms over his chest and cursing the older werewolf under his breath. Theo just keeps smirking.

"Okay, then. I'll let you decide. I need to go with my parents but If you need anything these two guys" she said pointing at the knights, "will be here."

Thomas smiles at her, "Thank you so much."

"No, I should be the one thanking you."

Sonya turns around and leaves, walking back on the hall she had led them and disappearing at the end. After that, the pack turned to look at everyone. They stayed in silence, trying to figure out what could be the best sleeping arrangements.

Minho snorted, breaking the silence,

"Come on, guys. _Really?_ We know how this goes: Thomas and Newt will share because obvious."

Thomas made a face at his best friend while Newt chuckled.

"Gally and Aris because he has to keep an eye on him whether he likes it or not."

Gally avoided any looks, and Aris just hugged himself harder, turning his head to the left.

"Rey and Teresa because they're the only girls, which leaves Theo, Brennan and I without a room."

"Or you three could share a room." Teresa suggested.

Minho whines, "That's not fair! Nobody else has to share with two people!"

Thomas pats him on the back, "Sorry, Min. That's the circle of life."

"You're just saying that because your roommate is also your boyfriend."

Just as Thomas was about to open his mouth and say something, Theo surprised them by speaking aloud,

"You and Brennan share; I'll sleep somewhere else."

The pack turned to look at him.

"Really?" Minho and Brennan asked at the same time.

"I don't mind."

Minho pumped-fist the air, "Yes! Thanks, man!"

Theo nodded and started walking to where the rooms where, going into one alone. Minho was still happy that he didn't notice it. Thomas looked at his friends and decided to tell the Asian what he didn't know.

"Minho... Did you realize he just made that so he could have a room on his own."

Minho's smiles slowly falls as realization hits him,

"Son of a-

 

* * *

 

Over the room they had, Thomas was standing in the middle of the room, staring at the twin and comfy-looking beds when Newt came inside the room, having wanted to talk to the others before going to sleep. The witch came to a stop after he noticed the werewolf staring at one of the beds, arms crossed over his chest.

"What you thinking, Tommy?"

Thomas turned, just his torso, to look at him with a serious look,

"That this bed is too small for me to fit and it also looks kind of uncomfortable. I think we're gonna have to share yours."

Newt would had fallen for the serious look and tone in the werewolf's voice but he realized what Thomas really wanted and he couldn't help but to laugh. The werewolf smiled at him as he continued laughing with a very similar smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

Over another room, Gally and Aris were both standing on opposite sides of the single big bed in the room. The dragon was furiously glaring at the bed, many thoughts inside his head when he decided to look up; he saw Aris biting his lips, eyes not leaving the bed as he too seemed to be having many thoughts over his head.

"You take the bed." Gally said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Aris glanced at him for two seconds before looking away, giving a short nod before Gally turned around and went to the other side of the room.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours into the night and everyone in the castle were deep asleep. The pack, over their rooms, weren't an exception:

Thomas and Newt were cuddled together in bed; Minho was clutching the pillow to his chest while Brennan was on his side, one leg out of the bed. Gally was sleeping on one side of the room, a pillow under his head and his back at the bed. Aris was sleeping in the middle of the bed, liking that he had the bed all for himself although it was a little cold. Theo was sleeping over his solo room, one arm behind his head and the other on top of his naked stomach.

Over Teresa and Rey's room, the raven haired banshee was sleeping on her back, hair falling all over the pillow when suddenly her blue eyes shot open. She stayed like that without blinking for almost a minute before she slowly got up until she was sitting down; she pulled the covers away and got up from bed, naked feet touching the cold ground. With her eyes still open but a vacant look on her face, Teresa started slowly walking towards the door; she opened it with care and without making any sound.

Teresa left the room and slowly started making her way over the hall, still in trance. Before the door closed, Rey appeared over the doorframe of their room -not having been asleep at all- and watched as the raven girl left the room.

She quickly got out of the room as well and knocked on the next room. A moment later the door opened and Minho peeked his head out, bed hair and sleepy eyes; Brennan was behind him, apparently having being awakened too.

"Huh, wha-"

"Go tell Thomas that Teresa is sleepwalking." and then she turned and continued following Teresa.

Minho shook his head to shake the sleep off his face and sharing a look with the younger dragon, the two of them exit the room; Minho went to wake Thomas and Newt up and Brennan went to awake the others.

Soon, the pack was following the banshee in their pajamas while in the dark castle. It felt kind of silly walking along the halls while in pajamas and only the torches lightening up their path. Teresa hadn't stopped for a moment or acknowledged their presence.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Minho asks, "I mean, she's not gonna walk forever; at some point she's gonna run out of floor."

"She's not sleepwalking." Theo says.

Thomas frowns, "What?"

Theo nods at the banshee ahead of them, "Look at her. She's not asleep."

Thomas looks back at Teresa to see her posture, they way she slowly walks and the way her heart was beating slow and peaceful. "She's having a premonition?"

"Or maybe she just had one and she's following it." Newt added.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Minho murmurs.

"Can't you see anything? You know, a vision or something?" Rey asks him.

"I'm sorry, the seer is currently asleep, please try another time." Minho answered back in a mocking voice.

Thomas comes to a stop, making the others stop as well.

"I hear heartbeats."

"Me too." Theo says.

Thomas was trying to count how many heartbeats there were but then he also heard some whispering. But it wasn't coming from the pack. Someone else was awake in the castle and they were close.

"Um, somebody should grab Teresa."

Thomas follows Rey's finger and they all see Teresa -who never stopped walking- going around the corner of the hall and disappearing from their sight. Shit.

_"Teresa!"_

Thomas runs after her, the pack following close behind, and just as Thomas crosses the corner he comes to a sudden stop. Teresa had also apparently come to a stop and out of her trance, because she was turning to look back at him with pure blue eyes laced with confusion. The pack came rushing behind him and also stopped at the scene ahead of them:

The room was lit up by torches, illuminating the faces of all the people in there; the King was dressed in a red and fluffy robe and had his arms crossed over his chest, four knights around him. The knights quickly draw their swords and aim them at the pack.

Thomas raised his hands as if to show that they weren't a menace, trying to understand why Teresa had led them here until he smelled it.

Blood.

Slowly lowering his hands, Thomas looked past Teresa and at where the knights and King were, standing over what appeared to be a dead knight on the ground, neck broken and a wound over the side of his torso. The King was looking back at them as if wondering why they were there -probably wondering if they knew about the body.

Everyone was silent, not moving an inch until Minho was the one to break the tension: letting out a defeated sigh he says

"We should have left when we had the chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Sonya appears again!! (and this time she's light blonde, not redhaired like back in season 3). And also I introduce Harriet ;)  
> I really hope you enjoy this season and if you have any questions you can ask me.


	3. Suspicious Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I'm still alive, y'all!! Sorry for taking two months without updates!! But I'm back and I'll try not to do it again (or in like, two more months)!! Oh, also, I have a beta!!! Isn't that wonderful?! They're Please_Tommy_Please and they are amazing!!
> 
> I'm gonna be very busy with school and work, and also working on the next chapter (oh, and April 3rd is my birthday, so that day is like, nope, no writing). But I'll do my best to have the next chapter in a few days!!  
> Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter!!!

It is nearly silent, the only sound in the hallways being crackling of the fire from the torches meant to illuminate the darkness of the castle. The King is looking at the pack with an indescribable look. The four knights gather around their king to protect him, as though a group of teenagers are about to attempt to hurt the King. The dead knight is still on the floor. Thomas has a bad feeling about this, and he wants nothing more than to take his pack back to Beacon Hills.

After what seems to be hours of standing there, watching each other carefully, the King speaks up.

"Nobody leaves this castle until I get some answers."

Thomas blinks a few times, turning to look at his friends before looking back at the King.

"You can't keep us here! W-we haven't done anything!"

"I can't allow anyone to leave."

"That's bullshit," Aris says.

"You might not like it, but you're going stay."

Aris ignores his words and moves his hand to open a portal when the King nods at one of his knights; the knight is quicker than Aris and moves towards the witch.

The movement is so quick that Aris only realizes that the other moved when he feels a hand around his left wrist and the side of his neck and he starts feeling weak. His eyes widen and his breath hitches.

Thomas gasps. He feels his claws unsheathe at the same time Gally moves his hand to invoke a sword. The knight releases his hold on Aris and the witch staggers before falling forward; Gally lunges forward to catch Aris before he reaches the ground. The witch twists a little, groaning in pain. He clasps a hand over his neck, and Gally surveys him with worried eyes.

"What did you do!" Minho asks.

"I've blocked his magic."

" _All_ his magic?" Teresa asks, sounding appalled.

"No. Only the abilities that allow him to create a portal."

Aris, a hand still over his neck, hisses, "Son of a _bitch_."

Thomas growls. "Listen, we don't want to cause any trouble. We just want to go back home."

"You're not going anywhere until I find the one responsible for this." He points at the dead knight. "Until then, you're all suspects."

" _Father_!"

The King and the pack turn to the other side of the hall as Sonya, still dressed in her sky-blue nightdress, makes her way towards them.

"What is going on?" she asks.

"Nothing, Sonya, go back to your room,” the King orders.

Sonya blatantly ignores his demand and reaches behind the knights guarding him. Her eyes fall to the blood pooling on the floor.

Sonya gasps. "Is that blood? Who is hurt—"

" _Sonya._ Your room. Now,” the King interrupts, his tone brooking no room for argument.

She bites her lip and complies, but not before sneaking a glance at the pack, almost as though to make sure everyone is okay, before leaving.

As she disappears down the end of the hall, the King returns his attention to the teenagers. Thomas reaches out for Teresa, slowly pulling her back towards the pack.

The King smooths his robe. "Go back to your rooms. Because I don't really think you're involved in this, I'm only going to put two guards outside your doors."

"' _Only'_?" Thomas mocks.

Two of the knights escort them back to their rooms, while the King stays behind with the other two knights to deal with the body. As the pack reaches the hallway where their rooms are, it becomes quickly apparent that they are expected to share one room. Nine teenagers in one room. Were they insane? How would they be able to sleep?

Once inside the room—the one that Thomas and Newt shared—, the doors close behind them.

Thomas heaves a tired sigh. He glances at the only bed in the room.

"Teresa, Rey, take the bed,” he says.

"You sure?" Teresa asks. When Thomas nods and nobody else complains, the two girls agree.

 "Well, the bed is big enough to allow a third party," Teresa points out.

"Well, if you insist..." Minho grins.

Teresa gives him a look. "I was thinking more of Newt."

"What, why?"

"Because, between the two of you, he's the least likely to touch my bottom by accident."

"Low-key offended but you're not wrong," Minho agrees. He turns around and spots the velvety futon on the other side of the room. He grins as he runs and plops down on it, facing the rest of the pack. "Too slow."

Gally stares at him for a moment before easily hefting him up over his shoulder, motioning Brennan to go and lay down on the futon.

"Okay, you might've won this time, but that's only because I'm sleep deprived," Minho retorts.

As Teresa and Rey move to lie down on the bed, Newt approaches Thomas. He gives him a soft kiss on the cheek before going to the bed as well.

Thomas, still standing in the middle of the room, watches as the three get comfortable; he turns to look at the door.

Gally finally puts Minho down and the Asian moves to sit at one side of the bed, using part of the long sheets pooling on the floor to cover himself. Theo moves to sit in front of the futon where Brennan is lying down. He sits with his back leaning against the futon, and his bare back touches the velvet cover of the futon. Brennan stares at the back of his head before turning around, his back facing the others. Aris moves to the far corner of the room, sitting with both legs propped up and holding his hand in front of him, inspecting it as if he's searching for something.

Gally is about to move to the other corner of the room but sees Thomas still staring at the door, much like a guard dog.

"Thomas, you should sleep," he says.

"No, I'm gonna keep an eye on the door in case something happens."

Gally sighs. "Okay, but I take the next shift."

"Wait, there's gonna be _shifts_?" Minho whines from the other side of the bed.

 

* * *

 

In the early morning, they are still asleep and surprisingly all right. Teresa, Rey, and Newt are still sleeping in the bed; at some point in the night, Minho had managed to snatch a pillow from the bed, and he is happily sleeping with the pillow and half of the bedsheets draped over him on the floor.

Theo is still sitting in front of the futon, his head thrown back to the point where it rests against the softness of the cushion.

Brennan had turned at some point, and now he is facing the rest of the pack, one of his arms dangling out of the futon and dangerously close to the werewolf's body.

Aris laid down in the corner, cradling his cuff-less wrist to his chest and using his other arm as a pillow.

Thomas is sitting Indian-style on the floor, his head hanging so low that his chin rests against his chest, his eyes closed.

Gally leans against the wall close to the doors, one arm resting on top of his brought-up leg, right over his knee, and his head is turned to the side.

Thomas feels a body close to him and, despite the lack of sleep, he jerks awake and turns to see Newt settling beside him on the floor. Newt drapes his blanket around the two of them as he settles.

"Hey..." Thomas manages to say in a low voice. "What'cha doing? The bed is over there."

Newt shrugs. "I'd rather be here."

Thomas feels Newt move closer until he is able to rest his head over Thomas' shoulder, his cheek nuzzling Thomas' skin. His wolf purrs in content. Thomas moves his right arm and wraps it around Newt's waist, holding him close.

"Tommy, you should sleep," Newt mumbles against his neck.

"I did sleep."

"Closing your eyes for half an hour, then staying away for the whole night isn't sleeping."

Thomas turns his head slightly to get a better look at Newt. The blond looks up and delivers a soft peck to his boyfriend's lips.

"Sleep, Tommy. I'll watch the door."

Thomas can't bring himself to argue, so he closes his eyes and allows his exhaustion to swallow him.

When Thomas opens his eyes again, it's to the sound of the door opening. Thomas is on his feet in a matter of seconds, the blanket slipping from his body and pooling on the floor. The rest of the pack awaken as the door opens, revealing Sonya.

She is no longer in her nightdress but in a pink summer dress. She is smiling as she opens the door, but as soon as she sees the entire pack in the room, her smile falls.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," she says. "He made you stay in one room?"

Minho cracks his neck. "It wasn't that bad. I can't remember the last time I had a sleepover." he turns to look at Thomas. "Weren't we like eight, Thomas?"

Thomas turns back to look at Sonya, Newt's hand in his.

"It's okay," Thomas assures. “At least he didn't throw us in the pit or something."

Sonya still doesn't seem too happy about her father's treatment to the pack.

"I'm really sorry. I, uh, I just came here to tell you guys that breakfast is ready."

Thomas nods. "We'll go down in a few."

Sonya returns the nod and retreats from the room. The door closes behind her, leaving the pack alone.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Theo asks.

"What do you mean? Get breakfast, obviously," Minho answers.

"Don't you guys remember that last night the King practically implied that we were involved in the murder? And then he wouldn't allow us leave? We should grab our stuff and get the hell out of here, not stay for breakfast."

Aris steps forward. "I'm not agreeing with Theo, but I do think that we shouldn't be too chummy with the King."

"That's agreeing with Theo," Brennan says.

Aris shrugs. "Yeah, but I thought I'd try to soften the blow a bit."

Theo rolls his eyes.

Teresa steps forward. "Guys, they're right," she says. "I mean, we don't know if this is gonna be a trap of some kind."

"No, Sonya wouldn't do that," Minho argues.

"Maybe, but we're not so sure about her dad. Who is, I might remind you, the _King_. He can do whatever he wants."

The pack turns to look at Thomas, almost as if they’re waiting for him to call the shots.

Thomas sighs. "Let's just... go have breakfast. Then, we'll decide what to do."

 

* * *

 

The air around the table is tense and awkward. Nobody speaks; they just sit and eat the food provided to them. The King sits at the head of the table, the Queen and Sonya at either of his sides. Two seats away from them are Thomas, Newt, Minho, and Teresa. On the opposite side of the table are Gally, Brennan, Aris, Theo, and Rey.

Minho is the first to break the silence. "So, is someone gonna ask about last night or...?"

Teresa kicks him under the table, sending him a warning look.

"Actually, I think that's a good idea," Sonya says. She turns to the King. "Dad, why are you treating our guests as suspects?"

"Because they are. Everyone in this castle is."

"Me, as well?" she mocks.

The King gives her a look, but she doesn’t waver.

Sonya huffs and stops looking at him, instead turning to Thomas and the others.

"How've you been doing? Is your town still in one piece?" she asks.

Thomas answers. "You could say that. After the carnival, things still happen in Beacon Hills." He looks at his pack. "But we're still alive, and I take that as a win."

"I can't thank you enough for saving our daughter." The Queen speaks, for the first time that morning.

Thomas gives a flustered smile. "It's fine, ma'am. She needed help, and we helped her."

"You guys saved my life," Sonya tells them.

A tall and broad knight comes into the dining room, standing beside the King and bowing in respect.

"Commander, there's an issue that you've been solicited to take care of."

The King nods and stands up from the table, looking at his guests one last time before following the knight.

After he has left, the air around them feels lighter. The Queen wipes her mouth and smiles.

"Well, I guess this was a fun breakfast," she says. "Sonya, honey, why don't you take our guests to look around the castle?"

The castle is quite big. As they make their way to another part of the castle, they see the same female knight with warm skin and long dreadlocks making her way towards them. She is still in her knight gear, with the exception of her helmet.

Sonya smiles as soon as the older girl reaches her side.

"Guys, I want to properly introduce you to Harriet. She's my best friend and my best knight," she proudly declares. Harriet nods at them.

Aris pats Gally's shoulder. "Well, Gally here is _our_ best knight."

Gally smiles. "Yes. I don't like to brag, but I was trained in the best knights' school: the Luna Nova Academy."

"Um, no," Harriet says. "I think you got confused; Lux Selene is the best knights' school."

Gally blinks a few times, and he chuckles to cover his discomfort. "I'm sorry, I think I heard wrong. I think you meant Luna Nova."

Harriet offers a sweet smile. "No, I'm sure I didn't."

"Luna Nova, Lux Selene, what's the difference?" Minho asks.

"Lux Selene is an all women knights' academy. They only train girls," Aris explains. His eyes shine with a mischievous glint. "Oh! I know! Why don't we settle this with a sword fight?"

Gally and Harriet both seem in favor of this idea, but Sonya's eyes widen and she grabs Harriet's arm.

"Maybe another time,” she says. "Harriet, do you think you can make sure that the garden is free?"

"Of course, your Majesty."

"Thanks."

The female knight turns around and walks back the way she came.

Sonya smiles at the pack. "Shall we?"

The pack begins walking once more, following her, but Gally and Aris remain standing where they are.

"She was gonna kick your ass," Aris grins.

Gally snorts. "You have that little faith in me?"

"Faith has nothing to do with this. I'm just stating facts. Besides, you couldn't get your ass handed to you by the girl you flirted with."

"Flirted?"

_"Guys!"_ Thomas's voice interrupted them. _"You coming?"_

Aris says nothing more. He walks towards the rest of the pack, leaving a very confused Gally to catch up.

 

* * *

 

While the pack had decided to follow Sonya to the garden, Brennan opted to stay in the room they had shared last night.

He's tired and, all though he doesn't plan to stay in the bed all day, he wants to lie down for a while. But all at once, he remembers that someone who'd been alone had been murdered last night, and he doesn't want to be the next victim.

Brennan gets up from the bed and walks towards the door. Just as he is about to leave and join the others, the door opens to reveal Theo on the other side.

The two don't move. Brennan is about to speak up, but then he realizes that this is the first time he and Theo have been alone since crossing the portal over Beacon Hills. They never addressed the kiss they had to share in order to open the portal. Not that Brennan necessarily _wants_ to address it, but _still_...

Brennan realizes that they’re standing in front of the other without saying anything, and he blushes.

"Sorry," Brennan says. He moves aside to allow Theo enter the room.

At the same moment, Theo also side-steps. "No, I was just gonna— You, you first."

"No, um, you go first."

"No, it's fine."

"No, no, really. You go—“

" _Brennan_ — _"_

" _Theo_ — _"_

Theo clearly has had enough of this, so he lifts up Brennan by the waist and rotates on the balls of his feet so that he is the one inside the room and Brennan is outside. Brennan feels his feet briefly leave the ground as the werewolf switches their positions.

Once they are settled, Theo lets go of Brennan's waist, but he doesn't move away. The two of them stare at each other, neither saying a word, their bodies close enough that they can feel the warmth of the other.

Brennan unconsciously bites his lip as he looks at the werewolf, and he's sees Theo's eyes flash gold for a moment before returning to normal. Why did he flash his golden eyes?

"Um, I should go. I gotta go tell Gally something," Brennan says.

"Yeah, I'll... I'll stay here for a while," Theo replies.

"Okay."

"Okay."

Brennan nods and awkwardly grabs the knob of the door. The last thing he sees are Theo's green eyes before he closes the door completely.

Brennan releases a heavy sigh and turns around, walking away from the room and the confusing situation he's gotten himself into.

Brennan manages to find the garden where the rest of the pack are relaxing. Sonya is happily talking to Teresa, Thomas, and Newt; Minho and Rey are over the picnic table with Aris, who's sitting on top of the table as he listens to the other two converse; and Harriet is showing her sword to Gally, who inspects it as though it is a treasure.

As Brennan walks closer to where Minho, Rey, and Aris are, Aris turns his head in Brennan's direction and grins.

"Hey, mini-Gally. Where were you? I thought you had gotten lost inside the castle."

"Oh, I was just resting. Felt kinda tired," explains Brennan.

"And where is that hot piece of werewolf?" Rey asks.

"Oh, Thomas is over there," Minho answers casually, gesturing over his shoulder.

Rey squints her eyes at Minho.

"Sometimes I seriously wonder if you really are straight or if it's a Thomas thing." Minho nudges her playfully, making her laugh. "But I was actually talking about Theo."

"Oh. Theo's back at the room," Brennan answers.

Minho and Rey nod and return to their conversation.

Aris stays quiet for a moment before getting up. "I'm going to get something I forgot in the room. I won't take long. You guys keep hanging around here."

Brennan furrows his brow, confused as to why Aris had the sudden urgency to run to the room as soon as he had said that Theo was there. Maybe it's a coincidence.

As Aris walks back to the castle, Minho turns to Rey and says low enough for her to hear him, "Ten bucks they're doing it."

Rey snorts.

 

* * *

 

Four consecutive knocks on the door make Theo get up from the floor where he was doing his push-ups. It was an old routine, something he did regularly at Belle Reve, and habits are hard to break. He walks towards the door and pulls it open, revealing Aris on the other side. Aris doesn't even bat an eye as he pushes Theo aside and enters the room. Theo raises an eyebrow at Aris.

"To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"I needed to talk to you in private, without anyone hearing," Aris says.

Theo smirks. "Finally gonna admit your passionate love and desire for me?"

Aris scowls. He shuts the door with magic, even going as far as to turn the lock. Theo observes the door for a moment before looking back at the witch.

"Fine. You have my attention."

"I found a ‘ ** _Wanted_** ’ poster with your face on it," Aris says bluntly.

Theo's usual smirk drops from his face as Aris continues. "Before we left Beacon Hills, I found the poster in the mail. I was able to grab it before Gally could see it. They're looking for you."

Theo frowns for a moment, looking at the side as he thinks about something before turning back to face Aris.

"Why didn't you show it to Gally?" he asks.

"What?"

"Why didn't you show it to Gally? What were you waiting for?"

"I don't know, okay. I panicked and hid it,” Aris says.

Theo crosses his arms over his—Aris has got to admit—muscular chest. "You've been threatening me that you would send me back to Belle Reve as soon as you found a way to do it. Now you have proof, but you won't use it. Why?"

"I told you, I don't know!" he snaps at Theo. "God, you're infuriating."

Theo sighs, face relaxing slightly before he frowns, inhaling deeply.

"Are you..." Theo begins. His frown deepens. "You think I had something to do with murder of last night?"

Aris can answer in so many ways because, yes, the thought has crossed his mind, but he didn't want to be the one pointing fingers.

But right now? Right now, he really doesn't care.

"Well, you're the only one from the group with a 'murder' record," Aris points out.

"Yeah, but I'm not the only one with criminal records," Theo fires back.

Aris stills.

Theo takes a step closer. "Don't think that because you're no longer at Belle Reve it doesn't mean that it didn't happen. It did. You're a criminal, just like me. Don't think you're better just because you got out in a more civil way." He nods at Aris' cuffed wrist. "You're never gonna escape that; and you know it."

Aris stares at him, expression becoming stormy. He can feel his hands trembling with magic that needed to be released. Theo watches as sparks of green start escaping from his fingertips.

"You wanna fight, little witch?" Theo chuckles. He flashes his golden eyes at Aris. "Bring it on."

 

* * *

 

Still in the garden, Sonya is still speaking with Teresa and Rey. An umbrella shades Rey, since her last potion has run out and the sun is up.

Thomas and Newt are conversing in the chairs, holding hands while Minho tells Brennan something that makes him laugh.

Gally is sitting against the trunk of a tree while polishing one of his swords when he sees a shadow getting closer to him. He looks up and sees Harriet standing in front of him, no longer in knight clothing but in regular cargo pants and olive tank top, a shiny sword in her left hand.

"Wanna give it a try, big guy?" she asks, nodding towards her own sword.

"I think I'll pass."

"Come on, it'll be fun." She lowers her sword so the point is touching the ground. "Unless you're worried you can't win."

Gally scowls and rises to his feet, bringing his sword up with him. The Harriet grins over her shoulder as they move to an open spot. The others, after realizing what is going to happen, stop mid-conversation in favor to turn their attention to the two knights.

Gally and Harriet face each other at a reasonable distance, both holding their swords and not breaking eye contact.

The match begins and they launch themselves at each other, swords clashing. Harriet is quick and tries to make a blow to his right side, but Gally sees it coming and dodges the swipe. He takes a step backwards, shifting the sword to his other hand and swinging it to the front, forcing Harriet to step back.

The pack begins to cheer.

Gally moves to land a hit, but Harriet intercepts it, twisting the swords and using the opportunity to use the pommel of the sword to hit Gally square on the shoulder. He groans, but he doesn't let go of the sword.

Gally shifts the sword back to his other hand and slashes forward, catching one side of Harriet's cargo pants, but nothing more. She grins, and Gally bows, almost as if showing her who is better.

She launches another attack and, while Gally is expecting it, he is not expecting her to throw her sword up into the air as she runs towards him.

Harriet jumps high to catch her sword. Gally takes a step back and braces for the impact. Their swords clash together, the force tearing the sword from his grasp. It lands a few feet away from him.

Gally is quick to run towards it, dodging another hit from the pommel of his adversary's sword and throwing himself to the grass to grab his sword.

His fingertips barely skim the hilt as he feels the point of Harriet's sword pressed to his neck, close to his pulse point. Knowing he has lost, Gally raises both hands up in surrender. The sword is removed from his neck and a hand appears instead. Gally isn't a sore loser; he accepts the offered hand and allows Harriet to pull him up back on his feet.

She smiles. "You're good."

"You're better," Gally admits.

Harriet smiles at the ground, swinging her sword until it's secured in its burgundy-colored scabbard, strapped to her hips. Still smiling, she turns around and flounces away to where Sonya is sitting.

Gally smiles as well, using his right foot to pull the sword upwards from the ground enough to grab it with ease. He turns around to see Thomas and Newt looking at him, both raising their eyebrows at him.

Gally frowns. "What?"

Teresa and Rey leave Sonya and Harriet to join the rest of their pack members.

Once alone, Harriet stands in front of Sonya, and she places her sheathed sword on the table.

"Did you have fun?" Sonya asks, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Sure. He's a great knight. Maybe he needs to polish some of his techniques, but I can tell he's extraordinary." She looks over her shoulder to the pack, only to see Gally push Thomas in a playful way, making Thomas laugh. Harriet smiles. "I like him."

Sonya nods, pursing her lips as she looks away, gaze settling on a large tree behind her where the leaves are beginning to fall.

"Yeah. I could tell you liked him," Sonya says.

Harriet turns her attention back to the princess. She frowns. "Are you... are you jealous?"

Sonya's eyes widen. "What? _No_! Jealous of a tall, handsome, hardcore knight? No. Nope.”

"Good," Harriet says. "Because there's nothing to be jealous of. You know this heart only beats for one and only one."

Sonya blushes. "Harriet..."

Harriet takes Sonya's hand and kneels in front of her, softly kissing her hand. Sonya can't help but to smile at the tender gesture.

With the rest of the pack, Gally sets his sword on the table before realizing something, and he turns to look around.

"Where's Aris?" he asks.

"He's back at the room with Theo," Rey answers.

Gally frowns.

"Yeah, they've been in there for a while," she continues, this time a mischievous smile on her face.

Gally doesn't understand what she means by that.

A guard appears at the entrance of the garden, interrupting the peaceful atmosphere.

"Your Majesty!" he calls out. Sonya stands up from the table and, together with Harriet, walks towards the guard. "Your Majesty, the King has required yours and your guests' presence at the dining hall."

Sonya nods and the guard turns to leave. Sonya turns to face the pack.

"Shall we?"

 

* * *

 

The pack, Sonya, and Harriet arrive at the dining hall, where the King, the Queen, and some guards are. As soon as they enter the room, the King turns towards them, standing beside his chair. Thomas doesn't know why they’ve been summoned here, but he can only hope it's for something good.

His Majesty clears his throat before addressing to the pack. "After a very long and exhaustive search, I have concluded that you were not involved in the incident of last night."

"So, you're telling us what we already told you?" Minho asks in an irritated tone. The King gives him a look. "Sorry. I'll shush now."

"So, we're free to go?" Teresa asks hopefully.

The King sighs. "Yes, you're free to leave. I'll have everything settled for tonight."

"So, we'll just have to wait for tonight and we'll be back to Beacon Hills?" Minho asks.

"Yes."

"Sweet," Minho grins.

The Queen smiles sweetly. "We'll have a nice dinner as a goodbye gift."

The King nods in agreement. "Right. After you're gone, we'll start the search for the real murderer."

Thomas takes a step forward. "I really hope you find the person responsible, your Majesty."

The King nods and offers his hand to Thomas to shake.

Thomas, not knowing what to do in a situation like this, looks over his shoulder at his pack. They all stare with wide eyes at him and motion at him to shake the hand.

Thomas quickly turns back to the King and shakes his hand firmly, swallowing the nerves.

Minho shakes his head as he watches the exchange.

_Seriously_ , Minho thinks, _this dumb werewolf wouldn't be able to survive on his own._

As he rolls his eyes, he notices Sonya smiling at him. He finds himself smiling back at her.

As the King and Queen retreat back out of the dining hall, Thomas turns back to his pack, a relieved sigh escaping him before he notices that not everyone is there.

"Where's Aris?"

"He's small, he's probably under something," Gally says.

Minho, whilst coughing, says, " _Yeah, under Theo_."

Rey snorts, trying to be discreet, but the two of them are about to break into full-on laughter when a voice comes from behind them.

"What's so funny?" Aris asks as he walks towards them.

"Err, nothing."

Newt turns to the other witch. "We're allowed to leave and go back to Beacon Hills."

Aris sighs in relief. "Oh, thank _God_. I'm not sure I would've been able to sleep on the floor another night."

"Maybe we should ask the King to ask the guard that took your ability to open portals to, you know, give it back," Teresa suggests.

"That's the best idea I've heard in all day!" Minho says.

"Also, there's a dinner tonight, before we leave," Rey adds.

Aris turns to look at Thomas. "Then what do we do now, boss?"

Thomas shrugs. "I don't know. Chill?"

"That's the second-best idea I've heard," Minho declares as he pats his best friend on the back. _"Yo, Sonya!"_

The pack turns around to where Sonya and Harriet are standing, a couple of meters away from them. They hadn't realized that the two girls were still there. Minho smiles at Sonya.

"Wanna chill with us?" he asks.

Sonya smiles. "I would love to, but I have to get back to my studies."

"Ugh, studies." Minho cringes.

"But we'll meet you at dinner." With a soft bow, Sonya turns around, Harriet following behind, and leaves the room.

The pack decides to spend the rest of the morning out in the garden because the weather is so wonderful.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, the pack decides to go back inside the castle, but not back to their rooms. They stay in some sort of library.

Teresa, however, does go back, wanting to take a shower, and Rey accompanies her as a precaution. As they make their way towards the rooms, Theo appears at the end of the hall, walking towards them. He nods at the girls as they continue their path.

"Hey, where have you been?" Thomas asks once Theo joins them in the library.

"Aris tied my wrist to the bed post," he answers with a light shrug, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

From the other side of the room, Minho chokes on his water, and Thomas can hear Rey laughing from all the way in the hall. Aris keeps reading the book in his hands and doesn't move an inch, but Thomas is sure the witch had heard him.

Thomas frowns in confusion at Minho's and Rey's reactions.

"Okay..." Thomas says slowly.

Theo continues on past him and, as he nears Brennan, he winks at him. Brennan can feel his face heat up, and he quickly looks away, because _what the hell?_

Theo grabs a book from one of the bookshelves and sits on the far side of the room. Gally’s gaze flits between him and Aris before his eyes settle back on his brother and he tries to calm the feeling in his chest and throat.

A few minutes later, Aris stretches his limbs and announces that he's going to take a shower, too. He sets the book on the table and leaves the room.

Thomas finds himself lying on his back with his head resting in Newt's lap, the two of them on the floor next to a large window. Newt plays with the short brown strands as he looks around the room and the enormous collection of books.

Oh, how he would _love_ to have a library like this back at his house... or maybe at the mansion.

"What'cha thinking, beautiful?" Thomas asks, pulling Newt from his thoughts.

Newt lets out a soft sigh. "That this library is amazing. And that I would like to have one in my house."

Thomas relaxes into his boyfriend's caress. "Yeah, that would be nice. Though I don't know if I would really use it since, you know, I'm not much of a book guy."

Newt frowns. "...I meant _my_ house."

"Oh." Shit. Thomas' face turns red. "R-right, of course."

Newt's heart pounds wildly, and he knows that Thomas is able to hear it, but he doesn't care. Thomas had just admitted to wanting to be with Newt long enough for them to live together.

Bloody werewolves and their naturally monogamous lifestyle.

Biting his lip, Newt decides to test the waters. "But we'll certainly have one in our house, Tommy. And the kids can read from there, so it's okay if you don't ever touch a book."

He feels Thomas go tense in his lap after he mentions kids.

_Shit, did I overstep?_ Newt thinks. _Of course, I did! I just mentioned I wanted to have kids with Thomas! What the bloody hell, Newton?!_

All at once, Thomas relaxes.

"They better, because a library like this ain't gonna be cheap," Thomas breathes out with a chuckle.

Newt grins and leans down to kiss the werewolf.

_Yep, we are going to get a library like this one when we have_ our _house_ , Newt thinks.

Over where Brennan and Gally are sitting, Gally is resting against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as Brennan reads a book in front of him. Brennan discreetly looks over his shoulder, still holding the book up in case Gally opens his eyes and looks at him, and he looks over at Theo.

Theo is too immersed in his reading to notice that he is being watched.

Brennan begins to think about the kiss they shared, and he finds himself getting frustrated. Not only because that had been his first kiss, thank you very much, but because Theo won't even acknowledge that it happened. Sure, Brennan doesn't want him to scream it to the sky or anything, but he knows they have to talk about it eventually.

Brennan silently excuses himself in case Gally is awake and hears him, and he leaves the room, acting as if he is going to the bathroom. He does, in fact, go to the bathroom, but only to lock himself there as he mentally debates with himself.

Should he speak to Theo first? Or should he just let it go and pretend that nothing happened? And why is he making such big fuss over a kiss, anyway? Sure, it was his _first_ kiss but still! It's not like it meant something, right? They had to do it in order to help their friends; he's sure that if it had been anyone else, Theo would've also done it.

_Just... think of something else! Like: what are you gonna do once back in Beacon Hills? Probably call mom and tell her about this incident. All though, Gally will most likely call her, so maybe I shouldn't call her_ _—_

Groaning, Brennan rolls his eyes at himself. "Oh, for heaven's sake, man, it wasn't even _that_ good of a kiss!"

In the girls' room, Teresa is taking off her shirt inside the bathroom when she feels a shiver creep down her spine. She quickly peeks her head out of the bathroom to look around, brow furrowed in mild confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Rey asks from her place on the bed, arms behind her head.

Teresa looks around the room again and, after making sure that nothing is indeed wrong, she shakes her head.

"No... No, everything's fine." She closes the door of the bathroom.

Teresa frowns. She had felt as though something bad was about to happen, but maybe it had been the cold.

She turns on the shower and waits for the water to warm up.

What she doesn’t know is that the chill down her spine hadn't been the cold at all.

 

* * *

 

Aris had lied about going to take a shower. He just needed to get out of the castle for a while; he’s starting to feel like a trapped animal... or like when he had been at Belle Reve.

He shivers at the mere thought of the place.

He could've just told the pack that he was going out for a while and that he would come back in time for dinner. It's not like they weren't allowed to go out, right? They were no longer suspects and were in fact going back to Beacon Hills that night after dinner.

But he didn't tell the pack because Gally would have most likely demanded to go with him and... he can't deal with Gally. Not right now. Stupid dragon.

So that's how Aris finds himself walking towards the nearest bar he finds. He’s not such a big fan of bars, but right now he feels like he needs a drink, and this is the closest place to the castle, so he can stay for like an hour and then go back.

Aris pushes the door of the bar open and enters the place. There are both supernatural and humans here, and he can detect maybe one or two female witches somewhere in the area. This could potentially be a bad place for someone who isn’t familiarized with the surroundings, but this sure as hell isn't his first time at a bar.

As he straightens his shirt, he moves away from the door, earning several looks.

"Hey, Wendy the Good Little Witch."

Aris turns to see a tall man in his late 20s with his arms covered in tattoos leaning against one side of a jukebox, wearing a leather sleeveless jacket and his dark hair slicked back.

Without thinking twice, Aris approaches the jukebox. He wants to change the current song, and the guy seems to notice.

"Yo, Mike," the guy yells over his shoulder, "this jukebox got anything on it from Bewitched?"

Others in the bar laugh, but Aris ignores the comment, smiles at him, and proceeds to choose a song. His fingers hover over the buttons until he settles on one, pushing it and playing the song that filled the air ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3-2Q6HYq7U)).

 

_Hey, baby._

 

Aris smirks at the guy. His friends 'oww' at him because the witch just technically bitch-slapped him.

The guy looks pleased as he smiles at Aris. "Want to dance, babe?"

"Why? You don't have any rhythm?" Aris grins and walks towards the bar. One of the guys moves his feet from a stool he was using as a footrest to make room for Aris. Aris sends him a smile and sits down.

The bartender nods at him, and, after Aris tells him what he wants, the medium-sized glass appears in front of him. He thanks the bartender and takes a sip from it. Aris taps his fingers against his glass tankard, shaking his head and shoulders along the music's rhythm.

It's not even two sips later when the door opens again, and Brennan enters the bar. He looks around, visibly feeling out of place, and soon many eyes fall on him.

Aris' eyes widen as he sees Brennan. He curses and proceeds to get up from the stool, successfully earning Brennan's attention. Brennan walks towards him and Aris grabs him by the arm.

" _What in The Morrígan's name are you doing here_?" Aris demands.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I just... I-I saw you leaving and I needed someone to talk to, so I decided to follow you to see if we could talk." Brennan looks around the bar. "...And now I'm regretting every single decision I've ever made."

Aris moans, because _of course_ , he got rid of the older dragon but not of the younger one.

Seriously, fuck his life.

The two of them sit, the bartender inching closer and raising an eyebrow at Brennan, who certainly did not look old enough to be in a bar. Aris waves him away, and the bartender does as he's told.

Once they're left alone, Aris turns to face Brennan, waiting for him to speak. Brennan opens his mouth, only to close it, and he does the same twice more before he finally speaks.

"I sort of did something and I need your advice, but I don't want any judgment or criticism."

"And you came to me?" Aris snorts.

Brennan shrugs, as if saying, _'I didn't have anyone better'_. Aris sighs, setting his drink aside.

"Okay. Tell me."

"...What would you do if you kissed someone, but you didn't actually want to kiss them?"

Aris' eyes widen. "You kissed someone? Woah! Who was it? Was it Minho?"

"What? _No_!"

"Please tell me it wasn't Thomas. I mean, I totally get why, but that would be a douchy move."

"No, I—"

"All though, if he kissed you, then that would be a douchy move from him, considering how in love with Newt he is and—"

" _Aris_! No, I haven't kissed anyone! It was hypothetical! I was…I was just asking in case something like that happened!"

Aris stays quiet for a moment. "So, you're making sure to have all this information in case some future situation like that occurred?"

"Yes?"

"Damn, you're weird."

Brennan stares at him, heart in his throat. "So?"

"Kissing someone you didn't wanted to kiss… Does that mean they forced you or...?"

"No! No. Well, the situation did kinda force it but no, they didn't force me."

"Okay. So you didn't want to kiss them."

"No. Maybe? I'm not sure," Brennan whines.

Aris tsks. "Nu-uh. It's either yes or no. Yes, you wanted to kiss them or no, you didn't want to kiss them."

In that moment, a chubby, bald, long-bearded man approaches them, his eyes roaming all over Brennan.

"Hey, gorgeous. You wanna dance?"

"Keep walking, fat Gandalf," Aris says without batting an eye. The man rolls his eyes, but doesn't linger around.

"So?" Aris tries.

Brennan groans in frustration. "I don't know, Aris! I'm confused, okay?! Is that what you wanted to hear? Haven't you kissed someone you didn't know if you wanted to kiss but then it happened and then you didn’t know how to deal with it?"

The question hits close to home. Aris bites his lip so slightly that it goes unnoticed. Wait, could it be that Brennan is talking about Gally? Maybe Gally told his little brother about their kiss because he doesn’t know how to feel about it. Damn, Aris should get someone he can talk to about it, too. Perhaps Newt. Witches before misters, right?

As Aris is mentally arguing with himself, another man, this one looking to be in his late 20s and more decent than the one from before, approaches them as the song comes to an end. He’s looking at Brennan, giving him what he must think to be a charming smile before saying, "Hey, pretty eyes. Want a free drink?"

Aris turns to look at him. "He's not available."

"I wasn't talking to you, wench," the man spits at Aris. Aris raises his eyebrows and sits upright.

"Excuse me, what did you just call me?"

The man takes a good look at Aris, scanning him from head to toe before smirking. "I call you how I see you. I'm not looking for easy targets or fossils, so if you don't mind..."

Aris smiles, so fake that it even hurts. Brennan knows that this is going to get worse before it gets better. And just as he predicts it, Aris, still not breaking eye contact, snaps his fingers and the song on the jukebox changes ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTnFopurb6k)).

The man frowns and doesn't even get to open his mouth before a fist makes contact with his face, sending him sprawling backwards. He almost topples over a table and groans in pain, cradling his jaw. He looks back and sees Aris shaking his hand and taking it back, fire in his eyes.

"Oh, you're dead, little witch."

The man is quick to get up, and he runs towards Aris, who simply steps aside before the man smashes against the bar; Brennan yelps as he too avoids being hit.

The people in the bar begin to cheer on the fight. The man brings up his fists and starts throwing punches at Aris, who simply takes delicate steps backwards before disappearing in front of the man, and re-appearing behind, tapping him on the shoulder. The man turns around and growls.

The man grabs a beer mug from one of the tables and throws it at Aris, wetting his face and front shirt. As Aris wipes his face, he's too late to notice, or stop, the punch the man throws.

Aris groans in pain as he falls to the ground on his back, his lip split. The man stands above him and is about to punch him again when Aris phases through the floor, and the man ends up punching the floor, hard. He screams in pain as his knuckles make a horrible sound.

Aris phases back to be standing at the other side, far from the man when another guy from the bar suddenly grabs him from behind and throws him to a big muscular guy, who holds Aris like a rag-doll.

Brennan watches as Aris struggles to get free.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Brennan grabs one of the mugs and throws it at the back of the large man's head without thinking. It breaks as soon as it makes contact but the man doesn't even flinch.

He does, however, let go of Aris. Brennan gulps as he watches the man slowly turn around until his eyes are on Brennan's figure, his face dark in anger. He starts marching towards Brennan, whose eyes only widen as he watches the guy raise his fist, ready to hit him. Brennan scrambles out of the way, and the guy's fist ends up meeting the bartender's face instead.

Brennan watches as the bartender's friend comes to his aid and launches himself at the attacker, and they start fighting. Others around the bar have begun fighting, though Brennan has no idea why. There are chairs flying around, drunken people hitting the ground, mugs being broken. Brennan so wants to leave this place.

He turns around and frantically tries to locate Aris.

Aris is now fighting a woman with red hair. She grabs the nearest cue stick and breaks it in half with her thigh, holding each piece in either hand and looking ready for a brawl. Aris rolls his eyes and, with both hands glowing green, he glues the woman's hands to the wall behind her, immobilizing her. She growls at him but he simply head-butts her, knocking her out cold.

The song ends, but the fighting does not. Brennan stands near the jukebox, heart beating erratically in his chest. He wants to leave, but he can't leave Aris! Not that Aris can't take care of himself, but Brennan isn't going to leave a friend behind.

_Maybe I could go and get some help? Ugh, why did I follow Aris?! Just for some stupid advice that I didn't even get? Stupid Theo!_

A big hand over his shoulder startles him, making him turn around to see an ugly man, wearing a bandana, grinning at him. Before anything can happen, another hand appears from behind and grips the man's clavicle. The man yells in pain as he releases his hold on Brennan and stumbles away. Brennan looks to see his rescuer and a big, relieved smile appears on his face.

"Gally!"

Gally doesn't say anything. He grabs his brother and throws him over his right shoulder before he turns to look for Aris. He's holding three men up in the air with his magic, apparently having fun, when another man—a bald one—starts to slowly approach him from behind without him noticing, holding the leg of a broken chair. He's about to raise it to hit Aris, but he falls unconscious to the ground before he can make contact.

Aris whips around to see Gally throw away the dartboard he used to knock out the guy. Just as Aris opens his mouth to say something, Gally does the same thing he did with Brennan and tosses Aris over his other shoulder, ready to go to the door and leave the bar. He's turning around when the first guy Aris started fighting wipes the blood from his nose and growls at Gally.

"Hey! I'm not done with—"

Gally punches the man _hard_ , throwing him a couple of meters away and knocking him over the bar counter. He secures the two over his shoulders before turning around and leaving the bar, this time successfully.

 

* * *

 

Gally, Aris, and Brennan are back at the castle inside one of the rooms and away from the rest of the pack. Aris is sitting on top of the boudoir, perched on the edge with Gally between his legs as he cleans Aris' split lip with a cotton ball. Brennan is standing near them, watching in silence.

They've been silent since they arrived, but Aris decides to break the silence.

"I had it all under control," he says.

Apparently Gally doesn't enjoy the sound of his voice right now. "What were you thinking? Going to a bar without any kind of supervision, starting a fight with drunken men, and also bringing my brother into this? Are you insane?"

"I didn't—"

"It's not his fault," Brennan intervenes. "I followed him, and I—"

"And why did you follow him? Don't you know that wherever he goes, chaos comes along?" Gally snaps.

"Umm, thanks?" Aris frown. "Wait... How did you even know we were there? Okay, who snitched?"

Gally throws the cotton ball away. "Minho had a vision. He saw you guys at the bar and you," he points at Aris, "getting punched by some guy, so yeah, I decided to go and save my brother and your sorry ass before you could get killed."

Brennan takes a step closer to his brother. "Gally, _chill._ Nothing happened."

"Yeah, because I got there in time."

"Of course, you _had_ to come at the right moment, like a knight in shiny armor, right?" Aris spits. "As if we all need someone to save us. Well, newsflash, Gally: _NOT ALL OF US NEED TO BE SAVED! NOT ALL OF US CAN BE SAVED_!"

The room falls silent. Gally stares at Aris, taken aback by his sudden outburst. He had even taken a step back away from the boudoir, no longer standing between Aris' legs. Brennan looks between the two of them, hesitant. Aris' heart pounds erratically, and he suddenly _needs_ to get out of the room, for the sake of his health.

Aris pushes himself off the boudoir and makes his way towards the door, opening it and leaving the room without a single word.

The Castellan brothers stay there, wondering what the hell just happened.

 

* * *

 

Aris sits on the balcony in one of the many unoccupied rooms in the castle, legs brought up to his chest so he hugs them as he stares off at the distance. Everything is so calm here, both inside the room and outside the castle, that it is almost unsettling. He is accustomed to the noises in the streets of Beacon Hills.

Lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t hear the door opening and closing, or the person walking towards him until they speak up.

"Hey, I heard that you had a small escape that turned into a real bar fight?"

Theo.

Aris sighs, not turning to look at him. "I don't know where you heard that but fuck off."

"Did I strike a nerve?" Theo asks with a smirk. "It's okay, I'm not gonna say anything judgy."

"Yeah, that's right. Because you're the last person who should be judging other people by their actions!"

"That's what I said," Theo snorts.

He then moves forward so he's sitting at Aris' left side, one leg hanging off the balcony. Aris frowns, confused as to why he sat beside him.

"Anything else you wanna vent out? Now it's the time," Theo offers.

Aris bites his lip, shaking his head slightly before turning to face Theo.

"Shouldn't you be afraid?" Aris pauses and at Theo's confused look and continues. "I mean, you're walking on thin ice; someone could find out who you really are but... you don't look afraid. Not even worried."

"No, because the pack doesn't like me, and I'm not expecting them to actually feel bad after they find out the truth. If I were to care about the pack, yeah, I'd be terrified." He shrugs. "Besides, I'm not afraid of getting caught; I'm afraid that I won't be able to do what I was gonna do after escaping."

Aris frowns. "I just realized this, but I think you never told me the reason you were locked in Belle Reve."

"Does it matter?"

"You're the one that wanted me to vent out, Dr. Phil."

Theo stays quiet, looking down at his hands for a moment, almost lost in thought. Aris thinks he’s just going to get up and leave, but Theo sighs and starts talking.

"You know that, unlike Thomas, I'm a full born werewolf? Both my parents were werewolves, unlike Thomas'." he pauses. "Years ago, my mom and I were running in the woods. It was something we go used to, just... running free, feeling the wind hit your face, feel the earth under you. It was great," he said with a smile, and Aris noticed it was a genuine smile, not a typical smirk.

"One day, we were running like usual when suddenly there was a flash of light and it blinded us for a moment. A moment was all it took to knock us unconscious. When we woke up we, were trapped in cells in what appeared to be a basement."

Theo looks at his hands, playing with his fingers.

"Some scientists had kidnapped us to make experiments on us. I don't know how long they kept us there, but every day was hell. They tortured us, cut us open, took blood samples. The only reason I didn't die was because my mom was still there, alive. I couldn't die and leave her alone. So, I forced myself to endure everything, for my mom's sake. I just had to wait until I had the chance to act."

He cracks his fingers, and his hands turn into fists.

"One day, we _finally_ had the chance. They took us both at the same time and brought us to different rooms. While they were preparing me to take some blood, I managed to break free and knock the doctors unconscious. I left the room in search for my mom when the alarm rang. My mom had managed to escape, too, but they had managed to ring the alarm to alert everyone about our escape. In any moment, I would have been surrounded, but I had to find her. Just when I was giving up, I saw her turning around the corner at the other end of the hall. I started running towards her and she did the same. We were _so_ close; all we had to do was get to the other and run away... But then she died before even reaching my arms."

Aris' eyes widen at that.

Theo continues through gritted teeth. "The sadistic scientist that ran that investigation had placed a device inside her that could kill you with just pressing one button. She collapsed in my arms as the alarm kept ringing and I knew I had to leave but... I couldn't leave her like that." His hands were trembling, still turned into fists. "I didn't want to, but I did; she died for me to be free and I wasn't gonna let her death be in vain. So, I ran. I got out and ran away from that place as far as I could."

Aris could feel Theo's whole body shaking, from sadness or anger he doesn't know, and a part of him wants to reach out and place his hand on Theo's thigh to comfort him, but, judging Theo's current state, he decides not to.

Theo looks over at the moon. "They couldn't find me anywhere, and for almost two years I kept hidden, a low profile so that nobody could find me as I planned my revenge. It took me a while, but I finally found them. So, one day, I just barged in and started attacking all the scientists there. I freed the people they were experimenting on, and, as they ran away, I went to get the head scientist, but... the son of a bitch had already escaped. He escaped while all his people were being killed." Theo snorts. "That's how the Council found me: dead bodies around me, the place completely trashed, and me covered in their blood. They captured me and took me to Belle Reve. I would've let them kill me, you know? But the work wasn't done, so I couldn't die yet."

"Did you tell them what happened?" Aris finds himself finally talking. "Do they know what those scientists did to you?"

Theo snorts. "When do they ever listen? Did they listen to you?"

Aris bites his lip. "What about the people you saved? They could testify in your favor."

"They ran for the hills, I guess. They couldn't find anyone to back up my story, so..." he shrugs.

"So... you're not actually a monster," Aris says.

Theo grins, still looking at the moon. "Oh, I _am_ a monster, only not the monster you thought I was."

They stay in silence after that, which Aris is thankful for because he doesn't know what else to say. The atmosphere is almost... serene. Peaceful. They aren't at each other's throats or avoiding each other; they actually had a mature talk and Aris... Aris learned a lot about Theo. He isn’t what he thought him to be. Sure, he's still an ass, but what happened to him was horrible. No wonder he doesn't want to go back to Belle Reve— I mean, no one wants to go back to Belle Reve, but Aris understands.

"Thank you," Aris finds himself saying.

Theo turns his head to look at him and Aris continues, "Thanks for trusting in me." _For telling me something like this._

Theo grimaces.

"Thanks for believing in me." He gives a small shrug. "It may be a start, but maybe someday you might tell me what made you look sad and smell like you just had attended a funeral."

Aris bites his lip and his heart skips a beat, but before he could open his mouth and say something, Theo beats him to it.

"Well, it's getting late. I think we gotta get ready for dinner," he says as he stands up and dusts his pants.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want to leave the King and Queen waiting," Aris says as he also stands up. "Although that would be hilarious."

Theo grins. "Yeah, it would."

 

* * *

 

The pack is gathered together at the dining table with the royal family. Thomas is holding Newt's hand underneath the table as they eat. Minho is, again, seated next to Sonya, Rey next to him and Brennan sitting next to her. Gally sits across them, right next to Newt, and he's surprised when Aris sits beside Theo instead of beside him, leaving an empty seat beside Gally. As he frowns, he can hear Minho and Rey snicker from their seats. Teresa fills the empty seat beside Gally.

Just as dinner is coming to an end, the King stands up and gently clanks his glass to have everyone's attention.

"This dinner was set as a goodbye to our guests and as a 'thank you' again for saving my daughter and bringing her home back to us."

Thomas and the pack nod.

"To our guests!"

The Queen and Sonya hold up their glasses; the pack does the same.

"May your trip back home be safe."

The King drinks from his glass and the rest follow. The King sits back again, holding his wife's hand kissing it gently.

Then, the lights illuminating the dining hall go out, and whole room is left in pitch darkness. Sonya yelps and instinctively grabs Minho's hand. Newt tightens his grip on Thomas' hand, and Thomas can hear his heart beat rising.

_"What's going on!"_ someone yells, sounding like Minho.

_"Guys?"_ Brennan says.

_"Guards!"_ The King's voice is followed by the sound of the knights moving around the room.

Thomas and Theo both glow their eyes at the same time, but as soon as they try to look around, the lights come back on. Everything is in order, just as it had been before the lights went off. The King looks between his wife and daughter, making sure they're okay. Minho looks down at his hand, which is still being held by Sonya and, apparently, not wanting to let go.

The pack looks around at each other, making sure they’re all unharmed. Thomas calms down after realizing that his pack is fine.

_Maybe the lights just malfunctioned?_ he thinks.

Thomas turns to Newt and finds Newt already looking at him; he smiles in relief. Just as Newt smiles back, he feels something drop onto his cheek. Then it happens again.

Newt blinks a few times before bringing a hand to his cheek as the werewolf watches. Newt looks at his fingers, and his heart skips a beat.

Before Thomas can ask what's wrong, Newt turns his hand for him to look at his blood-stained fingertips.

From across the table, Minho looks at the blood on Newt's fingers. Theo smells the fresh blood and turns towards Thomas and Newt's direction, making Aris do the same. The King and his family also notice the scene in confusion.

Thomas frowns at the blood on Newt's trembling hand before he slowly looks up, the rest of the people around the table doing the same.

There, propped on the antique chandelier, is the body of another knight, this one with his throat slit open, eyes still wide and his left arm stretched forward, blood dripping from his fingers.

They all stare at the body on the chandelier, and Thomas hears Minho say,

"I guess we're not going back to Beacon Hills tonight."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonya and Harriet are such cuties!! I'm glad I was finally able to write about them!
> 
> Now you know more about Theo *sniff sniff* and how he got locked in Belle Reve (told you he wasn't a bad guy), and maybe Aris will start to trust him more? Do you think the pack will ever know about him being in Belle Reve? What do you think about him and Brennan??
> 
> Also, Gally and Aris are killing me!! Ugh!!! *looks at myself on the mirror why are you like this?*


	4. The Never-Ending Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, I'm doing it again!! I hate it when the update date passes and I didn't managed to upload the chapter!! UGGGHHH!!  
> Maybe I won't update every Friday but like, every two Fridays? Would that be okay? I mean, I know that you want to be able to read the newest chapter as soon as you can but some days I really don't have any inspiration and I just stare at my Word sheet and do nothing. So I wanted to spare you the "disappointment" of coming to this fic every Friday only to see that it isn't updated.
> 
> So yeah, I think every two Fridays. At least until I get my mojo back again.
> 
> I want to dedicate this chapter to **SirenLyric** and **Trick** ; I'm so happy you decided to take your time and read this series from the begining and that you're enjoying it so much!! It gives me so much life!!  
> There's only two more chapters before 6A comes to an end ;)

They all had moved away from the table once they found the body, two knights removing the body of one of their own off the chandelier. The King had both arms around his wife and Sonya, apparently trying to calm them down. While the Queen was trying to convince her husband that she was fine, Sonya was staring off at the distance. She clearly wasn't used to seeing dead bodies.

The pack stood apart from the royal family. As Thomas watched the knights put the deceased knight's body down on the floor and cover it with a blanket, Minho leaned beside him to be able to talk to him.

"I feel like we're at a 'Clue' game." the Asian whispers to him; he pauses before he let out a deep sigh, "Man, I was never good at 'Clue'."

"How could someone leave a body up there without any of us noticing?" Newt wondered. He turned to Teresa, "And you didn't felt anything?"

"Trust me, if I had felt something you all would know." Teresa answered.

"And neither of you smelt anything?" Aris asked Thomas and Theo.

"We barely had time to glow our eyes before the light came back up." Theo said.

"Guys, am I the only one who doesn't like that there's two bodies since we arrived?" Brennan comments, "I mean, this is the second time we've tried to leave and them a body appears."

Newt frowns, "You think that someone wants to keep us here and they're doing it by killing people?"

"I won't ever complain about not being the center of attention again." Minho muttered.

A knight came rushing in, going past the pack to get to the royal family; he bow at the King before speaking up,

"Sir, there's something you should listen."

Soon, the royal family, the pack and some knights -including Harriet- were over the surveillance room. The cameras had stopped functioning when the lights went out, so they didn't record anything but someone had apparently left a message on the recording machine. The male knight looks at everyone present in the room before hitting play and letting the recording play:

It was difficult to tell, but it sounded like a male voice distorted by some kind. It was a deep voice, and you could hear some interference on the background.

**_"Karen... I do this for Karen."_ **

"Play it again." Harriet asks.

"The message came 5 minutes before the body was found." the knight says.

"Play it again."

The knight nods and does so.

**_"Karen... I do this for Karen."_ **

Harriet closes her eyes, paying attention to the voice. "Again, louder."

The knight turns the speaker to face Harriet and hits the play button.

**_"Karen... I do this for Karen."_ **

"What is it?" Sonya asks the older girl.

"I'm not sure. Somethin' about it..." she shakes her head, not knowing how to continue that phrase.

Minho looks between them before speaking up, "So, someone is killing knights because of a chick? That's seriously messed up, dude."

"It's also enigmatic. Does someone here know any Karen?"

"Only that chick at History that likes to sit next to the window and contemplate existence as a whole--

_"Minho."_ Thomas chastises.

The Asian shrugs, muttering a low 'sorry' under the werewolf's look. The silence is harshly interrupted by Teresa gasping out loud.

_"Oh no!"_ Teresa suddenly exclaims, startling them and making the pack turn their attention to her.

"What? What is it?" Thomas asks with worry over his voice.

"Sorry, I just remembered something. I've been taking some linguistic classes after school and I just realized I missed a class." she complains.

Aris frowns at the sudden outburst because he's sure that everyone thought she was gonna say something related to the case.

Minho turns to look at his best friend, "And you were just scolding me."

Thomas goes to open his mouth to say something but the King's voice interrupts him, the older man speaking first.

"Take two knights with you and check every exit in the castle. Immediate lockdown."

The knights nod at their King's orders before spreading away.

"I don't really think that whoever did this is still in the castle." Gally comments to the pack, arms crossed over his chest.

Minho nods, "Me either, but he's not gonna hear us." he says while nodding at the direction of the King.

"I don't wanna be rude, guys, but I think we should go back to our rooms and let the knights deal with this." Rey suggests.

"I second that." Aris says while holding his hand up.

Minho snorts, about to make a comment about that when he suddenly feels a soft hand being placed over his arm. He turns to see beautiful green eyes looking back at him.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" Sonya asks, looking between them with big wide eyes. Her grip on his arm didn't waver.

"What good do we do here? We've only been here for two days and there are two bodies. Do you wanna risk that we stay longer and more bodies appear?"

"But what happens if more people die because you weren't here?"

"You have a castle full of well-trained knights!"

Before the blonde girl can say anything to convince them, her father speaks up again.

"Sonya." he calls, "Let them go rest. We'll talk about it in the morning."

The blonde princess stares at her father before sighing in defeat, her hand letting go of Minho and taking a step back. She moves a strand of hair behind her ear as she mutters 'excuse me' before turning around and walking towards the door, two guards and Harriet walk her out of the dining room.

Minho watches her leave but he can't shake the feeling that he probably should've said something.

 

* * *

 

"So are we gonna stay or leave?"

The pack was back at one of the rooms they were staying. They all were either sitting on any available surface like the bed or the boudoir, or standing up.

Gally raises one of his eyebrows, standing next to the bathroom's door with his arms crossed over his chest. "Do we have a choice?"

"Well, they didn't force us to stay at the dining hall; that's progress." Theo comments.

"Yeah, but you heard 'his royal Highness': Lockdown."

"I think he meant it as in all the knights and employers." Newt says.

"So we just leave?" Minho surprises everyone by the tone in his voice. To Thomas, it sounded... as if he were mad? "Just like that?"

Aris snorts, "Minho, what do you want us to do? Have another dinner night with them? I don't think I must remember you what happened last night we did that. It happened like 20 minutes ago."

"But what if they need our help?"

"You were the one that said _'you have a castle full of well-trained knights'_ to blondie over there!"

_"Still."_

Aris rolls his eyes as he holds his hands up in the air in an 'I give up' way, turning around to have his back at Minho.

The Asian turns so he's looking at Thomas, the werewolf holding his best friend's sight. "Thomas. We've always helped people who needs it even thought they don't ask for us. Why should this time be different?"

Thomas looks around the room at the pack. He can't make this decision for them. What if they want to leave? Will they go back to Beacon Hills while he and Minho stay and help the royal family?

"Guys. I know that you might consider me the leader of the pack, and I appreciate that but... I can't force you to stay if you don't want to." he licks his lips, "We have two options: We stay and help in what we can... or go back to Beacon Hills while we still can."

"You make it sound as if we take the first option we won't be able to go back again." Rey mentions.

Thomas grimaces. He really doesn't want to think about any of his friends getting hurt... or worse.

After a moment of silence, they all nod at him, deciding to follow him.

Thomas nods in return.

"Okay. We'll stay and help. If the King doesn't want us here, then we'll grab our things and leave."

Rey leans close to Brennan, who was sitting beside her on the bed, and whispers to him,

"I love it when Thomas acts this way. So Alpha-like."

"So who's gonna tell the King that?" Teresa asks.

Before anyone can say anything, Thomas taps his nose with his index finger and says _"Not me!"_

Rey sighs. "Well, there he goes."

 

* * *

 

Thomas and Minho had ended up being the ones to go and talk to the King; the rest of the pack stayed behind in the rooms. Minho stayed outside of the room, 'guarding' the door as Thomas and the King spoke.

Minho was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed when he saw Sonya at the end of the hall, walking towards him.

"Hey."

She smiled as she stopped in front of him, "Hi. What are you doing?"

"I'm guarding the door while Thomas speaks with your dad. He's asking the King if he needs our help so we can stay here.

"So you're staying?"

"Yep. Thomas can't resist my charms." he said while shrugging.

Sonya chuckled, a bright smile over her face.

"I'm really glad that you decided to stay. Not that I want any of you in danger, but, you know..."

"Yeah, you want to be near your friends in difficult moments."

Sonya's smile falls for a moment, "Friends?" she asks in awe.

Minho nodded, a soft smile directed at her. Sonya felt moved. She doesn't have any friends; she never had the chance to make friends because of her lifestyle.

Minho continued looking at her when suddenly he realized that her skin started shining... like, _literally_ shining. And she didn't seem to notice. His eyes widened as he took a step back because wow.

Immediately, Sonya stops glowing.

" _Woah!_ What was that?!" Minho asked.

"Sorry, I got overwhelmed. Sorry."

"No, no, don't apologize, I just... I was caught off guard. How did you do that?"

"I'm a star."

Minho blinked a few times. He held his hand up to stop her before she said something else.

"Whu- what? A star?" he pauses to think about it and he remembers the circus. "'The Wishing Star'. So you're really a star? Like, you know...?"

"Yes.

"Wow. That's amazing." Sonya rolls her eyes, "No, seriously! Girl, you're a freaking star! You shine and can make wishes come true! How are you still single?"

"Who said I was single?"

"Because is either that, or your dad doesn't know about your boyfriend because I haven't seen any guy around you."

_"Boyfriend?"_ Sonya smiles at him and softly almost tenderly pats his left cheek, "You're adorable."

Minho frowns in confusion as she takes a step back just in time for the door to open. The King and Thomas step out of the room.

Thomas looks at his friend, "We're staying."

"Really?"

The King nods.

Sonya smiles at them.

Thomas and Minho went back to one of the rooms. Once inside, Thomas went to the bathroom while Minho sat over the bed. He was still thinking about the comment Sonya made. What did she meant with that?

As he was battling with himself, the door opened and Aris entered the room.

"How did it go?" the witch asked.

"We're staying."

"Ugh." Aris complains as he walks towards the boudoir.

"I thought you had agreed with that decision."

"Yeah, but it was only because you all agreed. It wouldn't have changed anything if I said I didn't wanted to stay." he looks at Minho and realizes that the Asian male isn't paying attention. "And you're clearly not listening to me. What is it?"

"Nothing, is just... Sonya. When I said she was surely single she asked me how I knew that for sure. And I told her that because I hadn't seen any guy around her but she simply patted my cheek and said _'You're adorable'_. I don't know what she meant with-

"Minho, they're lesbians." Aris answers in the most neutral voice he can muster.

Minho's eyes go impossibly wide.

"Wha- _What?!_ You mean as in—"

"They are like Thomas and Newt but with lady parts."

"That's an image I really didn't needed." he groans, "Ugh, I probably sounded like an idiot!"

"Yeah, you probably did."

Minho groans once more just as Thomas steps out of the bathroom. He looks at his friend before turning to Aris,

"What's with him?"

"He just realized that he's stupid."

"Oh no, Min, are you okay?"

The werewolf laughed as the Asian threw a pillow at him and it hit the wall instead.

 

* * *

 

Once they were going to go and get some sleep, one of the knights told them that by the King's orders they were to be moved to another room. The pack was led to another room, also big but this one had several beds inside. It had no windows and there was a big rectangular mirror at the other side of the room.

_'Weird'_ Thomas thought, but didn't thought about it too deep.

Although the room had several beds, the number of beds was lesser than the members of the pack. They had decided to separate into two groups: Thomas, Newt, Gally, Minho and Theo in one. Teresa, Rey, Aris and Brennan in another; they had decided to stay in a room separated from the rest of the guys.

The guys were sleeping peacefully in the comfort of their beds and the silence of the night when the room suddenly starts filling up with water. As soon as it reaches the beds and gets to the mattress, Thomas is quickly jerked up by the feeling of water touching his skin, suddenly hyper-aware after waking up. The werewolf looks around the room as the rest of the pack wakes up too, finding themselves surrounded by water that kept filling the room.

The water quickly gets past the beds and soon the guys were swimming with water over their waists.

"Get to the door! The door!" Gally yells.

They swim across the room to get to the door as the water keeps getting higher; Thomas tries to swim towards Newt but the blond was the second one to jump towards the door. Besides, the big mirror over the other side of the room made Thomas itch towards it but he only moved towards the direction of the door when he noticed the water had reached his shoulder blades.

Gally and Minho were both pulling at the door to open it but it wouldn't give in; the knob wasn't working and neither was holding it tight from the edges. After seeing that it wasn't working, Newt made a movement with his hand but nothing happened. He frowned at his hand.

The Asian male turns to meet with his best friend's eyes.

"It's not opening! Thomas, what do we--"

Minho's frantic pleas are shut up when the water finally reaches the top of the room, all the way up to the ceiling and soon the guys are underwater. Thomas is relieved for a second after knowing that they all held their breath before the water covered the room, but he knows that it won't matter for too long because they soon will need air.

Thomas looks around the room when his eyes fall over the big mirror across the room; by the amount of water inside the room, the mirror should've broken already but it didn't even have a crack. He notices something about the mirror and although he shouldn't be trying out theories, he decides to go for it.

Thomas swims across the room, leaving the others behind over the door to get to the mirror. Once floating in front of it, he inspects it one more time before he positions his barefeet over the wall beneath the mirror and with one hand he grabs the edge of the mirror. Pulling his free hand back, he brings it forward and against the mirror, punching it. Nothing happens, but he knows that just one hit won't be enough. He does it again.

Shit.

His hand pulls back and he bangs his fist on the mirror one more. In the reflection, he sees Theo swim up beside him and grab onto the bottom of the mirror like he was doing. They share a look before they both punch the mirror at the same time. The pain exploding on Thomas' hand is not enough for him to give up.

The others are still over the door, watching the two werewolves attempting to break the glass and feeling the burning sensation over their lungs. Thankfully with both of them punching the mirror, the glass begins to crack. Thomas' lungs begin to scream desperately for air.

Thomas and Theo pull their arms back one more time and finally, the glass breaks. Before either of them could prepare themselves, the water pushes the two of them through the glass and pulls them into another room as it breaks completely and the others follow. The water drains out of the room, leaving all of them on the ground, coughing uncontrollably.

Thomas coughs up a huge amount of water, arms weak as he hoist himself up in a sitting position. He looks down at the ground to see his disheveled reflection on the water. He quickly pushes his comfort and health and moves to get closer to Newt first, helping him to get into a sitting position himself.

"Is everyone alright?" he asks, genuinely worried about his friends.

He gets some nods and soft 'fine' followed by coughing.

"What the bloody hell just happen?" Newt asks once he's done coughing up water.

"It was a two-way mirror. I recognized it from the ones at the sheriff's station." Thomas explains.

"Who the hell just tried to kill us?" Minho asks, running a hand through his hair.

Thomas looks at his best friend, still holding Newt's hand, before he looks down at the glass shards on the ground and he sees his reflection.

His eyes glow golden.

 

* * *

 

The King was over one of his chambers, discussing something with Sonya when he heard the sound of the knights that were guarding his chambers outside being knocked out.

Soon, the doors were pulled open to reveal the guys still soaking wet and angry, marching inside the room. Sonya frowns at their appearances but before she can even stand up, Thomas growls at the King.

"You locked us in an interrogation room!"

Sonya looks at her father.

"Dad... Is that true?"

The King doesn't answer, but his face is enough answer for her.

_"Dad!"_

"I had to make sure that they weren't the ones doing this."

"We almost drown in there!" Newt yells.

Thomas growls again, not liking being reminded that his boyfriend and his friends could almost die.

_"Thomas!"_

The guys turn around to see Teresa, Rey, Aris and Brennan walking inside the room and towards them.

"We heard yelling. Are you- why are you wet?" Aris asks.

Minho points at the King, "He tried to kill us! By drowning us!"

The rest of the pack turned to look at the King.

Teresa gets to Minho's side and lowers his arms as he was still pointing at the King. Brennan moves to his brother's side, resting a hand over his arm and asking if he was fine. He glanced at Theo beside his brother and his eyes wandered over his body to see if he had any wound. When he found none, he looked back at his brother.

"That's ridiculous! Why the hell would I allow you to live if I wanted to kill you?"

Thomas frowns.

"So... You didn't make the room fill with water?"

"I don't even know how I could do that."

The room falls silent. Thomas can't stop frowning, and he looks behind him and at his pack. What was going on?

Aris frowns while looking around slowly, taking a look at his surroundings. For some reason, he could feel residual magic but it wasn't coming from neither of the ones present in the room. It was as if someone had been here no much longer ago and the presence of their magic was left behind.

He feels shivers going down his spine and looks down at the ground, finding a small piece of bone just in front of him.

As the pack is still talking with the King, Aris kneels to pick it up and stares at it, feeling the dark magic still surrounding it. He's not so sure about it, and he's only ever read about it, but something tells him that he might know what it is. And he knows the way to confirm it.

If this thing still had residual magic, that means...

"It is here in the castle with us."

Apparently he said it out loud because everyone else shuts up and turns to look at him.

"What is?" Thomas asks.

Aris looks up from the piece of bone and to look at the werewolf, "The thing that killed the knights."

 

* * *

 

The pack was back at the hall filled with rooms and choose to stay in the first one, closer to the stairs. Aris had a pretty bad feeling of what the creature that killed the knights could be, so he decided to check it.

While he was preparing to go out of the castle -with the King's permit- Thomas was staring at the door of the room. He didn't like this. He didn't like it a bit.

Next to the windows, Rey was telling Brennan something in secret as she glanced at Theo's direction. As soon as she finished and moves away and to talk to Teresa, the blue eyed teen approached Theo.

"Are you okay?"

Theo looked at him, "Yeah, why?"

"Because Rey said she could smell the blood coming from you." he bits his lips, "So..."

"It's nothing, just a small cut." he says while showing Brennan the healing cut over his forearm.

"Did it happen with the glass?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I've had worse."

As they spoke, Teresa and Rey were standing close to the other, the two of them watching their friends. Rey was still looking at Theo's and Brennan's direction as she could still smell the blood and that was a little distracting. At least it wasn't Brennan's blood.

Teresa, on the other hand, was looking worriedly at her friends, looking from Gally to Minho, to Thomas, Newt and Theo.

"They could've died." she said, low enough that only Rey heard her because she was standing close to her.

"Lucky for us that Thomas and Theo are strong werewolves."

Teresa shakes her head, "They could've died... and I didn't felt anything." she turns her head to Rey, eyes glassy, "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I don't know. Depends on how you see it."

Thomas approached Aris, who was putting some things inside a bag and sliding it over his shoulder. He looked around the room before speaking to the witch,

"Are you sure it's the supernatural creature you think it is?"

"No, I'm not sure. That's why I need to go to the Veritas Caves. They're not much away from here, so I won't take long."

"I'll go with you."

"No, it's okay, I'll just-"

"No. I'll go and that's final."

Aris stares at the werewolf surprised before grinning, "You're hot when you go all Alpha, has anyone ever told you that?"

Thomas immediately blushes and stammers.

Aris pats his cheek, "Don't worry, you doofus. That's a good thing." he sighs and takes a step towards the door, "Now, let's get going."

Thomas nodded.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the caves almost one hour after leaving the castle. The sun was coming down so they had to hurry. Thomas looked at the greyish stones that made a big cave. He's never been in a cave. And looking at this one, he's not sure he wants to. The three of them stopped outside, just looking at the cave.

"Now what?" Gally asks.

Thomas shrugged. He was about to take a step forward and go towards the cave when a hand over his chest stopped him. He followed the hand to Aris' face.

"Careful, handsome." he removes his hand, "It may look like it but this is not a normal cave. There's a reason why it's called Veritas Caves: in some occasions the doors to each room, the further you get, will close and the only way to open the doors is to reveal a secret."

"A secret? That's all?"

"A deep secret. Maybe not your darkest, deepest secret but this place demands that you reveal a truth about yourself."

Thomas winced. He looked again at the cave, "Are you sure it's the only way you can get what you need?"

Aris gives him a look. Okay, he was sure.

Thomas sighs.

They enter the cave and start walking through the confusingly soft ground. Aside from the ground everything looks... like a normal cave. Thomas isn't sure what he was expecting. Maybe something to jump at them?

The three of them stop as Aris stops too. The witch turns around and faces them,

"You stay here. I'll go and pick up the lichen."

"You sure you wanna go there alone? Why don't we accompany you?" Thomas asks.

"You wanna be closer to the exit in case something happens, don't you?"

"We'll stay here. Copy that."

Aris smirks before turning around and walking towards the next part of the cave -like another room. Once inside he saw the bush-like lichen with a soft lilac color at the end of the cave. He walked towards it and kneels on the ground to collect some; as he's picking up some of it he hears some movement behind him and stops. After a moment he continued collecting the lichen but slowly moves his other hand so he grabs a heavy stone near him. In a swift move he turns and throws it.

Gally moves just in time before the stone managed to hit him. It hits the wall instead and they watch it fall to the ground.

Gally turns to look at him, "What was that?"

Aris stands up, "What are you doing? I told you to stay-"

Quickly, the two of them are locked inside that part of the cave when the wall moves, creating a door like opening.

Thomas and Newt turn to see the cave closing, and as they turn to the other side, their cave closes too.

 

* * *

 

While Thomas, Gally, Aris and Newt left the castle in search for the lichen inside the Veritas Caves, the rest of the pack stayed back in the room. No much longer after they left, Minho decided to go out of the room and do a little research. Sure, he was getting exposed to be attack by whatever the hell that was roaming around the castle but something deep inside him was urging him to go out and move around. So he did.

Minho was walking over the halls, not having met a single soul on his way there, looking around at the several portraits of what he must guest are members of the royal family.

Just as he was turning around the corner, his heart almost jumped right out of his mouth as he collided with someone; the two of them let out startled screams and one of them sounded like a girl and for once, it wasn't Minho.

The Asian male quickly stopped screaming and looked at the blonde hair and green eyes in front of him. Sonya.

"Sorry." the girl quickly apologized.

Minho puts a hand over his chest, "No, it's okay. I think I just had a mini-heart attack."

Sonya chuckles.

"What are you doing here?"

The Asian male's chest stops heaving and he stares at the blonde girl. "...I could ask you the same thing."

"I live in this castle."

Minho stays quiet.

"I bet that excuse doesn't work all the time. And if you must know, I was just... following my gut."

"To what? The killer's knife?"

Minho gave her a look, "Okay, girl, don't sassy me because I'm the sassiest person you'll ever meet and I could slay you if I wanted."

"I'm so happy there's no knight around here. You would be already dead."

"...I just heard me. That was a bad thing. Thank God no one was around." Minho groaned. "I was trying to see if I could find any clues about what's happening here."

"So you came here alone? While knowing there's someone who could kill you?"

"Not my best plan."

Sonya smiles at him before grabbing his hand.

"Follow me."

The girl leads them through the hall and towards a room with big doors. She let go of Minho's hand to open the door and the two entered the room, where Minho could see was another library -seriously, how many did they really needed?- and a medium sized table with what appeared to be a keyboard. But the weird thing was that if that thing was a keyboard... where was the screen?

"These are the archives we held in the castle. You wanna know about anyone in the castle? Their past and present?" she walks until she's standing in front of the keyboard, "This is where you come."

Minho had an idea.

"Sonya, you're brilliant! And I'm not talking about your natural star glow!" he said as he went to stand beside her.

"Um, thanks but I don't know why?"

"We can check the files of all the knights. The two other knights were murdered while on duty, so maybe we can find some answers in here."

Sonya took a step back,

"I-I don't know. That sounds... intruding. Wouldn't it be like thinking that the knights are the responsible ones?"

"I don't wanna be rude and start pointing fingers... but sometimes it's better if you just do things first and apologize later."

Sonya stared at him for a few seconds before nodding and approaching the table again.

She moves her fingers over the keyboard and soon, a blue light appears and the two of them find themselves looking at the files projecting itself in front of them. Minho had to admit, he was impressed.

"These are the files of all the knights that are in the castle." she looks down at the controls and moves it down, the files instantly moving down to show more registers. "If we were looking for someone in specific it would be easier."

"No, no. This is great. Sure, we'll have to do it the old fashioned way and look into each of these files, but hey, at least we have something."

And so, they started checking the files.

 

* * *

 

Gally continues trying to open the wall with his bare hands as Aris finished collecting the lichen he needed. He stood up from the ground and turned around to see the tall sandy blond still trying to pry open the 'door'.

"It won't work, you brute." Gally let go of the wall, "The cave is designed to hold pairs or groups inside. It won't work if there's only one person. That's why I told you guys to stay back there."

"You should had started with that!"

"So now it's _MY_ fault?!"

Gally huffs irritated.

On the other side of the wall, Thomas was glued to the wall, trying to hear his friends on the other side. Newt stood close to him, worry written over his face as he watched his boyfriend stay still while being practically glued to the wall.

Thomas curses silently.

"I can't hear a thing." he says as he takes a step back and towards Newt. "So what do we do?"

Newt shrugs, "Maybe... we have to do what Aris said. Tell a secret."

"A secret? Like what? Like... I secretly love Selena Gomez's songs? Or like something deep?"

"I think something that I don't know?" he smiles at the werewolf, "I know how much you like Selena Gomez."

"You do?"

"The morning after we came back together you sang 'Love You Like A Love Song' while taking a shower.

Thomas can feel his face turn red. He clears his throat and Newt smiles bigger at that.

"So... something that we don't know about each other?"

Thomas stays quiet for a moment, trying to come up with something but he can't. He chuckles,

"I don't know, what do you want me to say? That I've told you everything about me? I have. Like, literally, the second day you met me you knew I was a werewolf!"

Newt looks around the cave.

"There's something I never told you." the blond witch says.

Thomas closes his mouth and looks at his boyfriend. Newt crosses his arms over his chest, almost hugging himself as he looks around the cave and suddenly the scent of sadness reaches Thomas' nose.

"When we..." Newt bites his lips, "when we broke up... I, uh, I was pretty mad. You knew that." he chuckles at his own choice of words, frowning a little as if he didn't knew what to say, "I never stopped loving you. Not for a second. But deep inside me I just wanted to scream every time I saw your kicked puppy face every day that we were not together."

Newt's eyes are turning glassy with unshed tears, but he continues,

"I guess I was just angry that you looked worse than me and that made me feel bad because you were the one who screwed up, not me." his words are harsh, and Thomas tries not to flinch. "It was like being a drug addict: I wanted to be with you but I knew I shouldn't. I tried so hard... _So hard_ to stay away because it would be easier for me to put you behind me than to face all the pain that I was going through. I wanted not to love you because you told me that you would never let anyone hurt me." he pauses, eyes looking right through the werewolf's soul, "So why did you?"

Thomas can only compare this pain in his chest like when he's touched wolfsbane. Newt was just standing in front of him, baring his feelings and Thomas just wanted to cry. He never knew that Newt felt that way. Did he still felt that way?

Newt kept looking back at him, tears going down his face as he waited for him to say or do something.

Thomas licks his lips as he manages to open his mouth and after a moment the words finally come out,

"Do you..." he feels a knot over his throat but he has to know- He _has_ to ask. "Do you still..."

"I do." Newt said quickly cutting him off, nodding his head a few times, "I do. I do still love you."

Thomas let out a deep relieved breathe, "Oh, thank God." and then surged forward to cup Newt's face and kiss him. Both his and Newt's eyes closed as they kissed, Thomas' hands cupping his face and the witch's hands going to his nape to cling there.

As they kiss, they hear the walls moving and separate from their lips to see the cave opening, but just from their side.

The two of them turn to look at each other again and after sharing a smile, they pull the other into a hug.

 

* * *

 

Minho and Sonya have been checking the files for the past hour and a half and they were the same after they started: empty handed.

Minho sighs, resting both palms over the table and hanging his head down,

"I don't remember who was the idiot who suggested this, but I hate him right now."

Sonya throws a half-smile at his direction before continue looking through the files.

Minho looks up just in time for a certain name in the files to catch his attention.

"What about those files?" he asks while pointing at it.

Sonya follows his finger and shakes her head, "No. Those are deceased knights." she says as she opens the file and several listed names appear.

"They're a lot."

Sonya grimaces, "Yeah. The disadvantage of working as a knight for the royal family. Don't expect to get out alive."

Her green eyes go through the several names before her delicate finger touches one of the names and soon later, the information appears in front of them.

The photo in the file appeared beside the information: a young man, probably on his early thirties. He had platinum blond hair, grey eyes and fair skin. He was staring right at the front and in what appeared to be his knight's armor.

"Balthazar Gideon."

Minho turned to Sonya, and the girl continued,

"He was a good knight, according to my father. My parents and him knew each other from their days at the academy; they were friends." she grimaces, "He died a long time ago. My father talks about all of the other knights but never of him. I think it pains him."

"If he was their friend, of course it would pain them talk about him."

Sonya nodded, agreeing with him. A moment later a soft smile appeared over her face,

"He's the one who gave my father the nickname 'Commander', you know?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. What is his name?"

Sonya chuckles and they close the file, staring at the rest of the list in a moment of silence before Sonya speaks up again,

"Hey, about that thing from before?"

Minho frowns in confusion.

"About me liking girls? I'm sorry. If I... made you uncomfortable about it."

"No! No, no, not at all! Why would it make me uncomfortable?" Minho shakes his head violently. "No. I'm not one of those people. My best friend is dating a guy; I'd be a hypocrite if acted different."

"Okay, okay. Just making sure."

"It's okay." he pauses for a moment, "And as we're apologizing, I guess I should do too. I assumed you were straight and that's something I should not be doing."

Sonya smiles, "I shouldn't be guessing your sexuality either. Or are you really straight?"

"Straight. I mean, even I am secure enough of my masculinity to admit that Theo is a very handsome dude and that Aris is pretty but no, guys don't ring my bell."

"Well, I guess that makes two of us."

Minho laughs at that, his eyes going wide and soon Sonya was joining him with a laugh of her own.

 

* * *

 

Gally and Aris were still trapped. The tall sandy blond had his arms crossed tight in front of his chest and was standing close to the wall nearest to the entrance, while the witch was leaning against the wall, opposite to him.

"Do you think that Thomas and Newt are out?"

"Who knows. What haven't Thomas told Newt?"

Aris shrugs, "People has secrets."

"I know." Gally glances at the closed entrance of the cave. "Do you think they can hear us?"

Aris takes a step forward, his back no longer touching the wall, "Through the rocks? Not even Thomas with his werewolf hearing."

"So now it's a good time to say a secret without any more people knowing about it. So if you could get on with it..."

Aris scoffs, "What you want me to say? That it feels nice when I can change into a black cat without any clothes restringing me? That I'm an ass? That I like both girls and boys? None of that is new information."

Gally doesn't say anything, he just looks away from him, not moving an inch.

Aris sighs. He should've brought Theo. At least he would've know another thing about him. Or maybe Brennan; he would have told him what he meant at the bar about the kiss. But _nooo_. His stupid ass had decided to tell Gally. And of course, the freaking knight in shining armor had offered to come along with him and Thomas.

He doesn't know what he could possibly tell Gally that could count as a 'secret'. Okay, it's not like the dragon knows all about him, but he's pretty open about most things. Okay, there are a few things that he's never telling him concerning about his past, so maybe they're gonna stay here until he breaks or Gally takes one for the team and tell a secret of his own. He's not sure which will happen first and although Aris is immortal, he doesn't have the time for this.

Aris was clearly debating with himself at this point, but before anything else could happen, Gally let out a deep sigh that made him turn to look at him.

"Okay, let's get over with this."

Gally uncrosses his arms, taking a step forward and into the middle of the cave, hands plastered to the outside of his pants pockets. He wasn't meeting Aris' eyes, not that the witch wanted him to.

"You kissed me."

Aris frowns a little because of all the things he could've said, he said that. "That's not a secret."

"I know." he pauses as he looks Aris with a serious and honest face, "The secret is that I wouldn't mind if it happened again."

Aris holds his breath, his eyes not moving away from the sandy blond. What the hell... He can feel his face turning slightly red, which means he was blushing. He does not blush! He doesn't have anything to blush for! So why is he standing right there and feeling himself blush under Gally's eyes and his uttered words?!

Luckily and saving Aris from any more embarrassment, they hear the sound of the rocks moving and the two turn to see the exit once again open. Aris finds himself glancing back at Gally and looking away just as quick.

He walks past the dragon and out of the cave, not raising his head once. He can hear Gally moving behind him as the two of them exit the cave and find Thomas and Newt waiting for them.

The couple quickly approach them, the werewolf looking between them.

"Are you two okay?" Thomas asks.

"Yes, we're fine."

"Did you get what you wanted?" Newt asked.

Aris glances so subtly at Gally that not even Thomas with his werewolf reflexes could tell, and says

"I guess."

 

* * *

 

After getting back to the castle, Aris quickly went to one of the available rooms and locked himself there. Thomas didn't know why the witch seemed to be in such sour mood but decided not to bother him. Aris was alone at the room and preparing the potion he needed to check if the creature he thought it could be it really was.

Thomas and the others were waiting outside of the room, sitting on the floor or just leaning against the wall while standing up. Minho and Sonya came through the end of the hall and they approached Thomas.

"Hey, did you get it?" Minho asked.

"Yeah, Aris is working on the potion right now. What were you doing?"

"We were looking through the files of all the knights working in the castle."

"And?"

"Nothing. Sorry, bro."

Thomas let out a sigh. Damn it.

Looking back at the door, Thomas decided to go and check if Aris was done with it. He gently opened the door, Minho, Newt and Sonya following behind.

The brunet witch was sitting over the boudoir with a small jar with a purplish liquid in it and was slowly putting the lichen in the mix. The lichen dissolved as Aris started shaking the jar to mix it up.

"Please don't be blue. Please don't be blue." the witch kept repeating as his eyes never left the jar.

Thomas and the others watched as the purplish liquid in the jar started changing colors until it turned a shade of blue.

"Oh, fuck." Aris muttered.

Thomas didn't like that tone. "What? Do you know what it is?"

"A lich."

The door opens farther and the rest of the pack enters the room.

Thomas frowns, "A lich? What's a lich?"

"Is a type of undead creature, right?" Newt says.

Aris nods as he turns around to face them. "Usually is the result of a transformation, as a powerful magician or king striving for eternal life uses spells or rituals to bind his intellect and soul to his phylactery and thereby achieve a form of immortality."

They all stay in silence before Minho says

"Holy crap, we're facing Voldemort."

"So this... lich, is the thing that tried to kill us and killed the knights?" Rey asked.

"Yes."

"I don't get it. Why did he do that?"

"I don't know, okay, I just know that it's a lich, which means it will be very difficult to kill."

"But it can be killed, right?" Sonya asks.

"In theory, yes. But... I've never heard about anyone being able to do it."

"So we'll be the firsts ones, right?" Minho asks.

Before anyone can say anything, the King enters the room, looking around until his eyes fall over the pack and his daughter.

"What's going on in here?" the King demands as he walks further into the room.

"Dad, we found out about the creature roaming in the castle. It's a lich."

"Forget about that. There's another body."

The pack was surprised to hear that. It had been too soon after the last victim. Why did the lich was killing faster?

Aris looks at the blue liquid over the jar for a moment before turning back to face the King.

"Sir, with all due respect but we need to get rid of the bodies."

"What?"

"I'm not sure but I think this guy might try to use them later on as some part of his spell. I can't assure you it will happen, but I think it's best if you could burn their bodies."

The King takes a step forward, looking very displeased. "I am not going to do such a thing. They defended this castle until the very end and they will deserve a proper funeral."

Two knights appear at the door.

"Guards, make sure that these kids stay here while we investigate more. Sonya, go back to your mother."

"But-"

"Now!"

The blonde girl sighs and after giving a 'sorry' look at the pack, she turns around and walks out of the room.

"Also, we'll be needing every piece of information that you have collected."

One of the knights entered the room and was making his way towards where Aris was sitting. While standing up, Aris skillfully managed to grab the piece of bone from beside the jar and hide it from the knight so he can use it with a tracking spell later.

The knight grabs the jar and walks out of the room. The King nods and also leaves the room, leaving one knight behind to guard the room.

Thomas isn't sure why, but he feels like they're back at being held in a cell.

 

* * *

 

Sonya was sitting cross-legged over her mom's bed, the Queen sitting behind her and combing her daughter's long hair. Sonya was still mad at her father's behavior. She didn't like the way he was treating Minho and the others.

"I just don't get him. Why does he have to act so sour?" she complained.

"Your father just wants to make sure before being too trusting

"They're my friends! They would never hurt me. They saved me once, remember? The reason I'm here right now?"

"Sonya, you must understand your father's position. He's the King and he has to assure everyone's safety and by that, it means that sometimes he has to be a little suspicious."

Sonya sighs, looking down at her hands on her lap. "I know. I just... I'm afraid that something might happen to them and it all be my fault because they decided to stay and help."

The Queen smiled softly before making her daughter turn a little enough to face her. She cups the teenager girl's face in her hands,

"They decided to stay, knowing the risks, because they care about you. You're friends, right?" Sonya nods, "So stop worrying about it. They're going to be fine. If they really mean that much to you, your father isn't going to let anything happen to them."

Sonya stared into her mother's equally green eyes and nodded.

The Queen smiled before kissing her forehead with the kind of love and tenderness only a mother possess.

 

* * *

 

The moon was out and up in the sky. The pack were still inside the room, trying to come up with something.

Aris was sitting over the boudoir, trying to find a way to leave the room without attracting the pack's attention. He didn't want them to go with him in case he really found the lich. He looked over to the bathroom which was occupied at the moment. An idea came to mind.

Aris stood from the boudoir and he excused himself, saying he was going to use the bathroom of one of the other rooms.

Securing the piece of bone inside his pocket, he walked as casually as he could towards the door and opened it, stepping out of the room and under the knight's gaze.

Before the knight could stop him, Aris quickly turned around to face him.

"I'm going to use the bathroom of another room because we're 9 people in a single room and it was bound to happen eventually. So, if you don't mind..."

With that, Aris turned around and went to another room, feeling the knight's eyes on him all time. He went inside the room, leaving the door ajar so he could sneak away without drawing too much attention. He snapped his fingers and turned invisible. With his hands glowing green, he cast the tracking spell over the piece of bone.

The piece of bone started glowing blue.

Aris slowly sneaked out of the room through the small part he left open from the door and thanks to his invisibility, the knight didn't seem to notice. He started walking towards the other side of the hall, following the glowing piece of bone.

Aris was walking slowly as he saw the knights guarding some of the rooms. He looked down at his hand and saw that the object was still glowing, so he continued walking.

He reached another hallway and as he walked further over it, he could definitely feel the energy close. As he got further, the hall seemed to get darker and spookier.

The witch continued until he reached to a big and rusty-looking door. He slowly pushed it open and stepped inside.

Once inside the room, he realized that the only thing illuminating the dark room was the glow of the tracking spell. The witch looked around at the room filled with pipes when suddenly a voice startled him.

"Are you looking for something?"

Aris quickly spun around so fast that the piece of bone almost fell down from his hand. Said piece of bone suddenly stopped glowing.

"Or perhaps... you're looking for someone?"

Aris knew that liches were generally gaunt and skeletal with withered flesh stretched tight across horribly visible bones and he wasn't wrong. He was looking clearly cadaverous, almost completely skeletal. The figure was clad in dark, tattered robes. As it moved, the robes seemed to glide as if floating on water.

The lich took a step closer and Aris took one back. Usually he wouldn't be afraid of supernatural creatures, but for some reason, this one gave him the creeps.

"So, now that we've cleared the fact that you were indeed looking for someone, and that it seems that you found it in me, why don't you tell me your name?"

Aris stayed quiet.

"Come on, now. What is your name? Someone with that much magic running through their veins must have a name."

Aris stayed quiet for almost a minute before answering,

"Aris."

The lich smiled- _no_ , not a smile. He _grinned_ ,

"My name is Abaddon." he took a small bow. "Do you know what that means?"

Aris tilted his head a little, brain working twice as it was a moment ago.

"Revelations 9:11. _'Their king is the angel from the bottomless pit; his name in Hebrew is Abaddon, The Angel of Death... and in Greek, Apollyon --the Destroyer.'_ "

The lich grinned once more.

Aris sighed. "I've had it with the biblical references. I'm tired of people using religion to justify the terrible things they do."

"None of that. I think 'the Destroyer' fits me just right. Don't you think?"

"What I think is that I don't like it when people appear dead and me and my friends are blamed for it."

"Is that what the Commander did? Typical of him."

"Yeah, his royal Highness is really a big pain in the ass, but you are worse. What do you get by killing them? I'm sure it's not power because they were just human. And it's not a way to achieve immortality... by the looks of it, you're not even close to it."

"And you would know, wouldn't you, witch?"

In that moment the piece of bone started burning in the palm of Aris' hand. Yelping, Aris let go of it and watched it fall to the ground as it consumed itself.

"That would have melted your hand if you were normal. Damn your immortality."

"If you already knew I'm immortal then why bother with that little trick?"

"Oh, because being immortal doesn't mean that if I hurt you it won't hurt any less."

Aris paled.

The lich raised and held his arm out towards the front, aiming at Aris.

"Don't worry. Your friends and the royal family will be next."

Just before the lich attacked, a big black wolf appeared out of nowhere, going directly towards the lich; he leapt in the air, biting and ripping away the lich's arm that was about to attack Aris.

Aris saw as the wolf landed back on the ground and spew the arm away while the lich recoiled in pain. He frowned. Where the hell did that wolf came from? Not that he was complaining.

The lich stopped his horrible pained noises before turning his attention towards the wolf, and moved his other arm to point at the wolf, hand glowing purple.

The wolf managed to avoid the attack and ran towards Aris, pulling at his pants to make the witch follow him. Aris sneaked a quick glance back at the lich before running with the wolf.

As they ran away, the lich walked towards his arm on the ground and picked it up. He plugged it back in its place and stared at the place where the witch had been

After he was sure that they were at a safe distance and that the lich wouldn't dare go after them, Aris and the wolf came to a stop. The witch puts a hand over his chest to try and calm his beating heart when he hears bones cracking and shifting and turns to the wolf to see fur retracting into skin and growls turning into a groan as the beast became a man.

Aris was left standing in front of a naked Theo, the werewolf's eyes glowing golden before turning back to its original color.

"Theo?!"

Theo slowly got up from the ground, standing straight apparently not minding about his complete state of nudeness.

"You can shift into a full wolf!"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome. I must say, you look good as a wolf."

"Thanks. Now what were you thinking going to find that thing all by yourself?"

"Wha- You knew I was coming?"

"Of course I did. I saw you grabbing the bone before the King left. I could smell the anxiety coming from you as you left the room, and when you were gone for more than 5 minutes to the bathroom I knew you had decided to go and search for the lich by yourself."

Aris groans, "Stupid werewolves and their enhanced senses and--" he glances down for a moment before looking up just as quickly and turning around, giving Theo his back. "I'm not going to say any more until you cover your junk."

"Am I too much for you?" Theo smirks.

"Ha! No, it's just that you're not my type."

"I wonder what's your type like?"

"Don't hurt your head trying to figure that out. I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

Suddenly, they heard noises coming from the end of the hall and the two of them quickly stood in position to attack if needed. Then, a familiar voice was heard.

_"Rey! Rey, slow down!"_

Rey came in, coming to a stop and staring at the two of them, her eyes moving to Theo.

_"Rey! We told you to wait!"_ Teresa was yelling.

"I'm so happy I decided not to listen." Rey said with a grin.

Aris rolled his eyes and with a snap of his fingers he appeared some boxers for the werewolf. As Theo slipped into them, the rest of the pack managed to reach them.

Minho whined. "Guys, what were you doing? We were worried something- where are his clothes?" he asked, looking over at Theo.

"Where are _your_ clothes?" Theo retorted back.

"What? I'm wearing clothes!"

"Are you?"

"Yes I am!" he pauses before he looks at Teresa with questioning eyes, "...Aren't I?"

Rey grins, "Guys, if you needed an 'alone time' you could've just told us."

At the same time, Theo and Aris frowned and said "What the hell?"

Gally frowned as well, and Brennan looked uncomfortable.

Aris shook his head, "I was tracking the lich. I found it. Or well, he found me. I'm still not sure which one, but the point is that I saw him."

"Did something happen?"

"What did he look like?"

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. That's not important." he turns to look at Thomas, "We need to leave."

Thomas frowns, "What?"

"We need to leave. Now. We can't fight this battle."

"Aris, wha-"

"If we stay, we're gonna die."

Silence falls over the hall. Thomas frowns in confusion as he stares at the witch, who was looking completely serious, not a single sign of hesitation or mocking. Teresa and Minho looked at each other. Theo glanced at Aris, catching the scent of fear coming off from him. Rey bit her lip. Gally looked between Aris and Thomas, his eyes jumping from one to the other.

Thomas was staring back at Aris, not knowing how to react.

Was Aris right and they had to leave before something bigger happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta wasn't able to check for any mistakes, so everything is mine. When she's done checking the chapter I'll upload her revised version, and you might notice some changes, so don't worry.


	5. You Are a Child of the Cosmos, A Ruler of the Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the next chapter!!! I'm so happy!! And yay, I'm sick again but that won't stop me from updating!  
> All grammar mistakes are mine, as you already know. Let's get this party started, I really hope you enjoy this chapter ('cus I low-key think it's not that great, or am I wrong?)

The pack was back to their rooms. The air inside the room was tense. After what Aris told them, Thomas decided that it was better if they went back to the rooms and talk. Now, alone and without anyone being able to hear them, they were deciding what to do now.

"I thought we were gonna fight." Rey says.

"Sure, if you wanna die." Aris mutters.

"...Technically speaking I am already-"

Brennan looks at the brunet witch, "Aris, you sure you're not overreacting?"

"I'm immortal and yet I'm afraid to stay here because of the lich! Does it look like I'm overreacting?!"

"Okay, okay." Thomas steps in, "We have to think. Any ideas?"

Minho scoffs, "I'm not supposed to have any ideas, I'm the hot one."

Aris frowns, "Uum... I'm pretty sure I'm the hot one."

"Guys!"

They all turn to look at Thomas. Suddenly, there was an air of seriousness around them.

"I know that we agreed to stay here and help... but this is getting dangerous. Maybe more dangerous than the things we've handled before. I'm not going to ask you to risk your lives, you know that, but..." he licks his lips, "But I really think this is the right thing to do."

Everyone stayed silent, only glancing at each other occasionally.

Newt pushed himself off the wall and silently walked until he was standing in front of his boyfriend and staring into his eyes. His hand found Thomas' and smiling at the werewolf he said:

"As if I'm going to let you do this alone, Tommy."

Thomas can't help but to smile. The werewolf looks at Minho next, who has his arms crossed over his chest and looking down at the ground. Once he feels his friend's eyes on him, the Asian looks up,

"I told you: If you're going, I'm going." his best friend answers.

"We're with you, Tom. 'Till the end of the line." Teresa says. Rey nods along with her.

"Count us in." Gally says. Brennan nods as well.

Theo shrugs, "I didn't had any plans for the weekend, so..."

Thomas smiles at his pack, and then turns to look at Aris. The brunet witch realizes that everyone is looking at him and waiting for an answer, raising an eyebrow at him.

Aris doesn't say anything for almost a minute before giving up, letting out a defeated sigh,

"You guys are crazy. We're all going to die."

Thomas smiles again.

"Okay. Let's do this."

 

* * *

 

Teresa and Harriet walked into the surveillance room. The blue eyed girl sat in front of one of the computers, plugged in the recording machine and started typing down.

"I'm gonna try and see if I can get a better quality of the recording he left before the second murder."

Harriet frowns, "What does that help us in? We already know it's a lich."

"Because he said he was doing it for someone. Don't you wanna know who he is doing this for?"

Harriet understands her point and nods. Teresa continues typing down as the older girl stands beside her, looking around the room even though they were the only ones there.

"Shouldn't you be with Sonya?"

"There are at least four knights with her. She'll be fine."

Teresa glanced at her, "Isn't it exhausting?"

"What is?"

"Not being able to be near her at all time."

Harriet smiles, "So you noticed."

"I may not be an expert on love, but that's the same way Thomas looks at Newt."

"That's cute. You measure love with how one of your friends loves another one."

Teresa shrugs, her eyes not leaving the screen, "Yeah, well, that's the closest thing I've seen to true love, so..."

Teresa knows that she sounded cheesy, but she really really thought of Thomas and Newt as 'true love' or even soulmates, no matter what things they have been through, they always manage to get back to the other. She just hopes that everyone survives this to be able to test that theory.

 

* * *

 

Over the file room, the King was sitting over the chair alone and playing the same video again and again.

In the video there was a party, all the people there dressed elegant and soft music being played in the background. The King appeared in the shot, looking years younger than the present, and smiled at the camera, nodding at it.

_"Hey, no! Move the camera over here!"_ a female with red hair giggled at the camera, holding a glass to the front.

_"Let's get it started!"_ a male voice yelled.

Then, the same man Minho and Sonya had seen over the files -Balthazar Gideon- appeared in the shot, turning around so his face was visible. A big smile over his face,

_"Last call to get this party started! We're going the distance!"_

There was delighted laughter. The King looked down as the video continued playing, voices of the past haunting him. Over the video, Balthazar approached the King from behind and hugged him, patting him on the chest as the two laughed.

 

* * *

 

The pack had separated into pairs and check the castle, along with some knights; Aris and Minho were going to investigate the place where Aris had encountered the lich. Minho was holding a medium-sized sword Gally had invoked, and the witch's hand was glowing green in case the lich appeared out of the shadows to try and attack them.

"Why am I here with you? No offense but you could've asked anyone else if you wanted someone that could protect you." Minho asked.

"Well, I thought you needed to have some action, but it's a good thing to know that you think you're not up for the task."

"Huh. Well, it's not that I'm not flattered to be chosen but it's just that you usually ask Gally to come with you. And then Theo...."

"What about him?" Aris asks while looking around.

"Nothing."

Aris frowns, "No, no. Go on, tell me."

Minho puts the sword lower, "That you're spending a lot of time with him."

"And you are spending a lot of time with Sonya and you don't see me making any conclusions."

"Yeah, but she's gay and I'm straight."

"And? I like both guys and girls. I'm perfectly capable of liking a guy and actually being friends with him without taking my clothes off."

"So you're not... you know... with Theo?"

Aris makes a disgusted face, "Okay, I can't physically throw up in my mouth right now..." he sighs, "No, we're not. I feel for him what I feel for you. No, actually, I think I feel more for you than I do for him."

Minho smiles, "Oh, great. Now I'm just gonna take a step aside because I don't want you to jump me."

"Trust me, handsome. You'll never see me coming." Aris smirks at him.

"I surely hope I don't." Minho mutters.

They turn around the corner when suddenly something catches Minho's eye. The Asian male holds a hand to the front to stop Aris, the witch stopping and looking at him.

"What's that?" Minho asks as he looks at the front.

Aris looks at the front too and together they see movement in the shadows. A metallic sound was heard coming from there and soon they started seeing two figures coming into the light at a slow pace.

It's the first murdered knight. His sword still dangles uselessly from his right hand and it's getting dragged along the ground. His face is bloated and swollen from the apparent twist on his neck, the one that broke it and the wound over the side of his torso was no longer pouring blood. Behind him was the second knight with his throat slit open and a broken foot, the ankle twisted in a unnatural way.

They two of them were slowly making their way towards them and they reminded Minho of the zombies in Resident Evil.

"Aren't those the deceased knights?"

"I don't think that's the real question we should be asking here."

Minho nods, "Point taken."

The two knights weren't even looking at them but they were definitely going towards them, even at a slow pace. Minho and Aris took a step back, not taking their eyes away from the corpses.

"You have a suggestion?"

"How about get the fuck away from here?"

"I like how you think."

But before they could run, one of the knights practically launched himself at Minho, taking him by surprise and tackling him to the ground. Aris turned to help him but then felt a presence standing in front of him, so he quickly turned around and was hit over the face by the other knight. The punch was so hard that it threw him to the ground.

Almost as soon as he fell on the ground, the witch raised both hands and using his magic he threw the knight away.

Minho was still struggling with the other knight on top of him. Aris did the same thing he did to the other knight and before the knights got back on their feet, Aris rolled until he was on top of Minho and phased them through the ground.

They reach the inferior level and as soon as they landed on their backs, Aris let go of Minho.

"Don't ever do that again." Minho coughed.

Aris closed his eyes as he too tried to catch him breath.

 

* * *

 

Aris and Minho went back to the dining hall but Aris decided to go to one of the rooms for a moment, not giving Minho an explanation. The Asian male nodded and left him.

Minho entered the dining hall and saw the rest of the pack, except for Teresa, already there. As he went further into the hall, Gally looked behind him and noticed the witch's absence.

"Where's Aris?"

"At the other room, he'll come in a few. What do we have?"

"Try nothing." Rey said.

"What? You didn't found anything?"

Thomas shook his head, "There was no trace, no scent. If it wasn't because Aris and Theo saw him, I wouldn't believe that the lich is here in the castle."

As they were talking, Gally decided to slip out of the dining hall, not raising suspicion.

"Wait, wait," Theo interrupts the conversation, "what do you mean with _'the corpses of the knights'_? You mean they are roaming around the castle?" he asks Minho.

"I didn't stop to ask them but yeah, I'm pretty sure they must be roaming around the castle. We should tell the other knights."

Rey had her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot on the ground as she grew impatient. She felt restless and she doesn't know why.

"Should we tell the King as well? Because-"

Suddenly, the lights started flickering inside the dining hall and they all went silent. The lights continued flickering and nobody seemed to notice the extra person inside the room, standing behind Newt and Thomas for a second before appearing behind Brennan.

Just as the lights came back to normal, Minho saw the window open -which wasn't open seconds ago- and a shadow out and on the other side of the window moving instantly.

"Did you see that?" Minho asked in a rushed tone moments before Rey let out a loud snarl, her eyes glowing red; she ran towards the window and jumped through it, and took off into the darkness before anyone could reach out to her. "Rey, wait!"

"Hey, Rey!" Thomas called out but was immediately held up by a hand to stop him.

"Tommy, no!"

Theo turned to them, "I'll go get her!" and with that he ran after the vampire, going through the window and also disappearing in the darkness.

"Could it be the lich?" Minho asked.

"Or maybe one of the knights you mentioned? Maybe they followed you guys here." Newt said.

"They're gonna be fine, right?" Brennan asked, looking over the window.

Newt offered him a smile, "Don't worry, they'll be fine." he turns to Thomas, "But we might need more help."

"You're right. We're gonna need Harriet."

"I'll go get her." Brennan says, already moving towards the door.

Thomas was about to say something like 'you shouldn't because Gally might kill me' but he realized that the older dragon wasn't even in the room. Besides, what harm could it make?

"Ok, go quickly. Take care."

Brennan nodded and then left the dining hall.

Meanwhile, Gally went to the room he supposed Aris would be in; he hadn't really ask Minho which room, but he supposed it was the room where they all were staying. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped into the room.

Aris was just coming out of the bathroom with a wet towel on his hand and he stops when he sees Gally over the door. The tall sandy blond closes the door and comes into the room; he notices the red/purple bruise over the witch's cheek he got from getting punched by the knight.

"You're hurt."

Aris lightly touches his cheek, "Yeah, turns out dead people can also kick your ass." he slowly touches his cheek again but this time with the moist towel. He winces as soon as it touches his skin.

Gally takes a step forward,

"Let me." he says as he holds his hand for Aris to give him the towel.

The witch looks at him with a confused expression but he hands over the towel neitherless. Gally moves so he's standing right in front of Aris, and slowly he brings the towel to his bruised cheek, his other hand holding the witch still by the other cheek.

"You always do this for me. I have no idea of what I'm doing." Gally admits.

"Shouldn't you know how to tend the wounded, knight Gally?" Aris asks with a playful smirk.

"Yeah, the basics, but I really never needed it."

Aris raises both eyebrows, "That good you think you are?"

Gally stops for a moment, "Aren't I? You're the one that said I was the best knight."

"Only to see what face that girl would make."

"Harriet."

"Whatever."

Gally didn't mention the sudden anger that was heard in Aris voice while saying Harriet's name out loud.

"Why don't you heal it with your magic?"

Aris avoids his eyes. "I never thought about it."

Gally stops.

"You-- All you think about is when you're gonna be able to use your magic, and you tell me that when you're hurt you don't think of using your magic to heal it? Wow, I've heard better lies. All coming from you, actually."

"You saying I'm lying?"

"Well, you aren't telling the truth..."

Aris snaps the hand away from his face with a frown.

"Okay, geez! You caught me. I... I think the lich did something to me."

"What'd you mean?"

"My magic. First, the King makes one of his knights take away my magic to make portals, and then the lich... I don't know but I think he also affected my magic somehow."

"Somehow?"

"Sometimes I can do magic, but other times... Nothing."

"That's why you can't heal it."

Aris nods.

"Do you think you'll be able to fight if the occasion calls for it?"

"You mean, am I a liability for the pack?"

"No."

"Because if you think like that then I should just probably stay here, sit still and look pretty."

Gally looked conflicted. "No, I-- I didn't meant it like that! I was just worried!"

"For who? Brennan? He can take care of himself."

"I'm worried about _you_!" Gally yells.

Aris isn't ashamed to say that he took a step back after hearing Gally yelling and yelling that. Did he hear right? He must look completely shocked, with wide eyes looking at the taller of the two.

"Me?"

Gally can't meet his eyes and Aris remembers what Gally admitted over the cave.

"You're worried about me." he states, "But you've never been worried about me, at least not like that, so tell me... What is it?"

The tall blond throws the towel to the bed and stays silent for almost a minute before opening his mouth, scratching his neck as he says

"I guess... I guess it's because I like you."

Aris blinks a few times.

"You like me?"

Gally moves his weight from one foot to the other, apparently not comfortable with the situation. Or maybe the fact that Aris was gaping at him.

"You like me? Y-you like my personality?"

"I was surprised too."

Now it was Aris' turn to look shyly around the room.

"I-I really don't know-- I'm at a loss for words." the witch admits.

"At last."

Gally closes his eyes, seemingly thinking about what to say next.

"I really don't know why. I mean, I wasn't expecting it either, but I guess it's true when people say that you can't control how you feel and honestly?" Gally exhales heavily, "You really confuse the hell out of me."

Aris stares at him with wide and honest eyes, not really knowing what to do with the new information. But for some reason, his heart seemed to be doing summersaults inside his ribcage and he could feel an uncomfortable feeling over his stomach.

But before he could even try to identify those things the door opened and Newt peeks his head inside the room, interrupting them.

"Rey's gone missing." the Brit witch announced.

Gally turned around to look at Newt before glancing back at Aris one last time; he walked towards the door, and Aris followed, deciding to leave this conversation for when they get out of here. If they can manage to survive.

 

* * *

 

Newt, Gally and Brennan came back to the dining hall to meet with the rest of the pack. Although Gally seemed tense because of his conversation with Aris, he relaxed as soon as he was surrounded by the pack but soon tensed again when he didn't saw his brother.

Gally frowns, "Where's Brennan?"

"He went to get Harriet." Minho answered.

"That can't be. We just came through that way and I didn't see him."

Thomas freezes for a moment at those words and soon his and Gally's eyes widen at the implication and before they knew it they started running towards the surveillance room.

Thomas opens the door and they only find Teresa in the room, sitting in front of one of the computers and still typing.

"Teresa." he looks around the room as they step inside, "Where's Harriet?

The blue eyed girl seems confused. "She and Brennan left like, 5 minutes ago. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Minho, stay here with her just in case. Don't leave this room under any situation."

Minho nodded and went to Teresa's side, who didn't seem to understand what was going on but she knew her pack had it, so she turned back to the computers.

"Why did the lich kidnapped Rey, Harriet and Brennan?"

"By splitting us maybe he thinks he'll make us weaker?"

Gally growls, "It doesn't matter why he did it. We need to find them."

"I can track Brennan's scent." Theo said.

"I'll track Rey's." Thomas said.

The pack moved to get out of the room but before Thomas could get to the door, a voice stopped him.

"Thomas."

The named werewolf stopped in his tracks and turned to face Teresa. The blue eyed girl handed him over a pair of walkie-talkies.

"Take these; they'll be useful so we can communicate no matter what part of the castle we're at."

Thomas nods and takes the walkie-talkies, and with a last look at his best friend, they all exit the surveillance room.

 

* * *

 

Rey opens her eyes as slowly as she can; they feel like they're made of lead. After the fifth attempt to open them she manages to do it; she didn't know where she was but it was dark. She also doesn't know how she got there. She remembers being with the pack and then the lights flickering and someone was out of the window and she felt the need to protect her pack. Totally reckless but she followed the person until everything turned black.

Rey knows she can't stay there forever -pun not intended- and tries to move but as soon as she does it a pained scream is kicked out of her, her body only being able to recognize one thing: Pain.

With her chest moving up and down because of the deep breathes she had to take because of the pain, she looks down at the big gap over her side, right above her hip and gushing out blood. A whine escapes her lips and she looks up at the ceiling, trying to concentrate in another thing that isn't the pain scorching her body.

 

* * *

 

Theo ran as he followed Brennan's scent through the halls of the castle. Thomas and the others were searching for Rey, although it was difficult to trace down a vampire because of the scent patch, but Thomas apparently knew Rey's true scent. That impressed Theo; he's never been able to catch the scent of a vampire, except for the older vampire -Alec?- back at Beacon Hills, but that was after he took off his patch. Eitherways, if there was someone that could find Rey was Thomas.

That startled Theo. Since when did he had hope in other people? That wasn't him. But again, maybe he was a different person than he was when in Belle Reve... that would explain some changes.

Like this thing with Brennan. What the hell was going on? For some reason the blue eyed teen's scent both excited and calmed him. And right now his heart was beating furiously against his chest at the thought of him getting hurt. He didn't like the idea of his pack getting hurt. Wait.

_His pack?_

Before he could start going around that thought, Theo stopped when he caught another scent.

**Harriet.** So they _were_ taken together. At least that's a person less that they have to search for.

The werewolf continued running, pushing his thoughts aside for another time; he was underneath the castle, right where the boiler room was, reaching the other side of the long hallway when suddenly he came to a stop after feeling a presence ahead of him.

From out of the shadows a figure stepped out, dressed in a black hooded robe cloak, his face obscured and only a pair of yellow dots -the eyes, it seemed- being visible. A henchman, apparently.

Theo could see that the henchman was right in his path to find Brennan and Harriet, so he continued walking forward. The henchman didn't move a muscle and that made the werewolf suspicious.

"Are you sure you should continue?" the henchman finally spoke to him.

"Are you? Because between me and you, I'm the one with claws that can slash through flesh."

The cloaked figured just chuckled. "Yes, indeed. And that's why I have this."

From out of his robe he took out a jar with something black inside it. Theo didn't had to wait too long to know what it was because the henchman was suddenly throwing it at the ground, where the jar broke and its contents ended up forming a line from one extreme of the wall to the other.

Mountain ash.

Theo stopped at seeing it and the henchman was apparently waiting for his reaction.

"Supernatural creatures can't cross the mountain ash. Especially normal werewolves... you know, with claws that can slash through flesh."

Theo really wasn't in the mood to continue with this charade. He looks at him directly in the eye as he continues walking forward, getting closer to the mountain ash. Without even batting an eye, the werewolf puts a foot on the other side of the line, crossing the mountain ash without any difficulty.

The henchman watches in horror as the werewolf gets closer to him, the mountain ash line useless behind him.

"Wha- But how...?"

Theo smirked, "Lucky for me I'm not a 'normal' werewolf."

And as soon as he finished saying that, he grabbed the henchman by the front of his robe and using all his strength he threw him as hard and far as he could.

The hooded figure was knocked unconscious once his head was smashed against the wall.

Over where Harriet and Brennan were being held, the blue eyed dragon looked around at their surroundings: silver tubes of different sizes were going all around the room and through the ceiling, there was an electrified fence across the room with blocked the only access there was.

Harriet had a small cut over her temple and her sword was gone, probably taken away by the lich's henchman that kidnapped them. Brennan had a cut over the palm of his left hand, maybe made by falling to the ground and cutting with one of the sharp stones that were scattered on the floor.

"Where do you think we are?" the dragon asked.

"The boiler room."

"You sure?"

Harriet points at where the big and decayed boiler was, right over the far corner and indeed, it was the boiler room. That means they're still in the castle.

"Okay. If we're still in the castle our chances of being rescued are pretty high."

"Yeah, unless the lich decides to come back and finish the work."

Brennan gulps, "That too." he stands still for a moment, "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I think I heard something."

The two of them struggled to get back on their feet, their backs against the wall and looking past the fence over the entrance to the room. Harriet too heard some steps coming closer and one of her hands grabbed Brennan's should for support.

A figure came into view and as soon as they stepped into the room the two of them could see it was Theo.

"Brennan? Harriet?" Theo jogged towards them, ready to rip the electrified fence open.

"Theo, wait-" Brennan shouted quickly, _"Don't!"_

But it was too late. Theo had already grabbed the fence and closed his eyes as electricity poured through him, sending Theo's body flying backward with a pained yell.

 

* * *

 

While they were running through the halls trying to find Rey, Thomas and Newt ran into Sonya and two of her knights. She was looking for Harriet and was totally worried when they told her she had disappeared. She immediately made the knights to go around the castle and check every exit door, while she stayed with the couple.

As Thomas followed the faint scent, Newt stood close to Sonya, his hand up and ready for any attack. Fear was rolling off the blonde girl but she stood her ground, wanting to help find their friends as well as the love of her life. As if some supernatural creature was going to scare her enough to want to leave Harriet alone.

Thomas glanced at the blonde girl, "The knights didn't want to leave you with us. You practically had to use your 'I'm royalty' card to get them to do as you said."

"Yeah, but that's because you're a werewolf. They probably think you might try and attack me."

"That's not my Tommy. He would never hurt someone." Newt declared.

Thomas sweetly smiled at his boyfriend after saying that. Sonya noticed the look he gave the witch and smiled.

Sonya continued speaking, "It's not that they dislike werewolves, but during centuries there had been legend about them in these lands. You know, the proper noun from the Greek word 'charon' means 'of keen gaze', referring to fierce or flashing eyes, was also used to describe werewolves around here."

"Because of the flashing eyes?" Thomas asks.

"Yes. But people stopped using that word because it reminded them to ferryman who carries souls of the newly deceased across the river Styx."

Suddenly Newt stops walking, the recent conversation and certain parts falling like missing pieces of a puzzle. Thomas notices his boyfriend stopping so he does too, Sonya stopping next.

"That's it." Newt says out loud.

 

* * *

 

Back at the surveillance room, Minho was sitting at the other side of the table, arms resting over his knees and hunched over. Teresa leaned back on her chair, hands no longer moving over the keyboard.

"Ok, I've put this thing through every audio filter I've got." Teresa was saying, "There's only one thing I can tell you for sure. This guy isn't saying 'Karen.' It's something more like-"

"Karone." Newt says as he rushes into the room, Thomas and Sonya following behind.

"Karone?"

"Karone. I do it because of Karone. I don't know what it means but it's definitely Karone."

Once she hears the name aloud, Sonya realizes something and turns her head to the side, eyebrow pinching and mouth slightly open.

Minho looks at the way she stiffs, "What?"

"I-I don't know if it was anything to do with it but... Karone is my mom's maiden name."

The pack members look at each other as Thomas takes a step forward, eyes on Sonya,

"Where is your mom right now?"

 

* * *

 

_"Theo?"_

Theo finally began to stir after falling unconscious because of the electrified fence. He moved his head as he heard the same voice calling for him with a worried voice,

_"Theo?"_

The voice was heard like a buzz with Theo's werewolf hearing and it was starting to hurt his head. He tried to blink but it hurt too. Neitherless, he managed to sit up, grunting.

"Theo, you all right?" Brennan asked, looking worriedly at him through the fence.

"Yeah," he grunts, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Brennan and Harriet watched as the werewolf slowly struggled to his feet, trying to put his pained expression away. Once on his feet, he locked eyes with Brennan.

"You think you can get help?"

"I am the help," Theo replied.

Brennan was confused for a moment, then realization hit him once he realized what Theo was about to do. He quickly turned, returning back to Harriet's side. Theo approached the fence once more and after a moment of hesitation, he reached out and put his hands on the fence.

Immediately, electricity shocked and coursed through his body. Harriet winced at the sight of this; she's never seen something like that. Sparks popped and flew everywhere as the electricity continued to buzz, Theo grunting as he tried to pull the door open. Theo's features began to change: his eyes golden as his teeth filled into points. He let out a loud roar as the door finally slid open, his arms pushing it aside.

"Come on, let's go." the werewolf growled.

Brennan and Harriet crossed the now opened fence. The three of them ran out of the boiler room and back on their way to reunite with the others.

"Where's Rey?" Brennan asked as they were running over the hallway.

"They took her as well."

After hearing that, Brennan suddenly stops. Theo and Harriet notice this and they stop too.

"This was a distraction." the blue eyed teen says. He looks up to see Theo and Harriet, "The lich never cared if we were found or not. It was meant to split us up."

The other two come to the same conclusion.

"Come on!"

 

* * *

 

Sonya was led to her parents' side and Newt decided to stay with her in case something happened. Thomas really didn't like the idea, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to change Newt's mind. He gave one of the walkie-talkies to the witch and left the room to continue his search for Rey, although he wanted nothing more than to stay with his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

Gally and Aris were over the other side of the castle, away from the rest of the pack. Aris still felt kind of unsure to be around Gally for two reasons: 1) his magic was still on-and-off and therefore he wasn't sure if he was going to be of any help, and 2) they still had yet to talk about that conversation that took place over the room. Not a conversation but more of a confession.

Aris glanced at Gally and found the tall sandy blond had his brows furrowed, shoulders tense and the hand that was holding his sword was gripping it too tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"I can hear the whine of your IQ all the way here. Stop thinking about Brennan, he's gonna be fine."

Gally snorted, "Sorry for worrying about my little brother."

"I didn't say you shouldn't worry about him, I said stop thinking about him. We're gonna find him."

Gally seemed to relax a little. Although his hand was still holding tight onto the sword.

As they continued walking, Aris noticed something shiny over the floor that caught his attention.

"What's that?" he asked as he approached the thing. Gally stood behind, looking around to make sure no one would attack them.

Meanwhile, Aris kneels and reaches out to grab the thing on the ground. It's like a single hair but thicker... maybe a strand of some rope? But this is different. He's sure he's seen it before but right now he can't quite point out where.

Gally seems to hear something because he turns his head to the other side of the hallway but there's nothing there. His hand tightens around the sword's hilt.

Aris held out the strand to the light to be able to see it clearly. He could see the silvery-like color and it reminded him of...

"Mermaid hair." Aris mutters.

Just then the sound of a whip cracking on the ground is heard and the two of them turn their heads to the direction of the noise. They see a cloaked henchman at the end of the hall, holding a long whip on his left hand and looking ready to use it.

Aris' eyes widen as the henchman gets ready to use the whip; the witch stands up straight quickly and pushes Gally to the wall.

"Watch out! The whip is made of mermaid hair!"

"And what does that mean?!"

"It opens portals! You gotta be careful if you don't wanna end up in another place!"

The henchman was slowly walking towards them, cracking the whip in their direction.

"That's how the lich was able to enter the castle without being detected! His henchmen used those whips to open portals!"

Gally swings his sword and gets ready for when the bad guy gets closer.

 

* * *

 

Thomas went back to the surveillance room with Teresa and Minho. The werewolf stood on the other side of the table, head down and hands turned into fists.

"What does the lich want with Sonya's mom?" Minho questioned.

"Maybe it's not her mom he wants. Maybe it's the King."

Minho nods, "Hurt the Queen, you hurt the King."

"At least the King has knights over his chambers. It's going to be difficult to get through them." Teresa notices Thomas tense. "Do you know anything about Theo?"

Thomas grabs his walkie-talkie and tries it but it doesn't work. "No. His walkie-talkie isn't working."

"And Gally and Aris?"

Thomas shakes his head. He felt angrier. He could feel his claws coming out and clawing at his palms.

"Have I failed them?" he whispered, but it was loud enough for the other two people in the room to hear it.

"What?"

"The pack. Have I failed them?"

Minho and Teresa immediately share a worried look. Minho walks towards his best friend, "Thomas, no. No, you haven't failed anyone."

Thomas snorts, "Really? Rey's missing. So are Brennan and Harriet. I don't know if Theo found them, and I can't get in touch with Gally and Aris. What if something happened to them? It's my fault because I made them stay here and fight this lunatic." he finally raises his head, "I'm not a good Alpha. I'm not a good friend."

Teresa is looking at him with sad eyes, but Minho looks completely affected by his best friend's words.

"Thomas..." he shakes his head before taking some air, "Now, you listen to me, Hawthorne. We all agreed to follow you. You didn't made us, we wanted to. I can't speak for the others but I can speak for me and you know how I feel. Damn, I was the one to ask you to stay and you decided to do it when you could've just left."

Thomas was still looking at him without saying anything.

"We've been through a lot, good and bad. Mumps and werewolf stuff, remember? Thomas, my love for you is like this scar," he points at his elbow, "ugly, but permanent."

Thomas manages to smile at that, eyes a little glassy.

"I'm always going to be at your side, until the day you die. And yes, I know it's supposed to go 'until the day _I_ die' but no, I'm gonna haunt your ass even after dead, so be ready."

They chuckle, and Minho continues,

"I had two chances to get out of this, but I decided to stay and fight. Because you thought it was the right thing to do. That's how much faith I have in you."

As soon as he's done, Thomas can feel a knot over his throat. His claws had changed back and gone back to their bednails and he felt at ease. He feels so grateful for his friends, especially Minho.

Minho was still looking at him. "Well, come on, man, Say something! I feel like I just declared my undying love for you and you haven't even said a word."

Thomas chuckles, rubbing a hand over his eyes before holding his arms out and wrapping his best friend in a hug. He inhales deep into Minho's scent- freshly mown grass and a rainy day, and feels his wolf getting calmer because of it.

Minho claps on his back, his eyes shut closed and holding onto Thomas' body tighter.

Teresa was behind them, looking at them with tears in her blue eyes and a hand over her chest. A smile was adorning her beautiful face as the two friends hugged. As Minho clapped on Thomas' back, each clap was heard accompanied by a clicking sound. Teresa turned around to try and look where that sound was coming from.

Thomas and Minho unclasp from their hug, patting at each other's shoulders and smiling while Teresa looked around. Thomas noticed the blue eyed girl's behavior and frowned but then he heard it too.

"What is that?" Teresa asked.

Minho was confused because he couldn't hear anything. Thomas separated from his best friend's side and took some steps forward, eyes squinting as the sound started going faster and he recognized exactly what that sound was.

His eyes widen as he turns to his friends,

"GET DOWN!"

Minho quickly throws his arms around Teresa and just seconds later Thomas is wrapping the two of them in his arms, covering them with his body before an explosion shakes the whole castle.

 

* * *

 

After being left in the royal chambers with Sonya and her parents, Newt made sure to make a shield over the door. There were at least five knights outside the door, guarding the room.

The King was pacing around the room, his wife sitting on her boudoir and watching her husband with worry.

Newt sat on the other side of the room over the floor, his eyes hovering over the door. Even as he was focusing on the door, he saw Sonya approaching him before sitting beside him, smoothing her nightdress. The glossy nightdress was of a light blue, near lavender. It was low-cut, held up by several ribbon straps. Out of an embossed metal pendant at the center of the top hem came forth six strings of pearls, three on each side, that wrapped around her arms. Several bright blue braids came out of the bottom of the pendant. The back of her nightdress was folded in a decorative fan-styled pattern, held in place by several silver clasps.

She really did look like a princess.

Sonya tilted her head, bringing her legs up and to her chest, and Newt noticed the silver chain with a fancy-looking ring hanging from it.

"That's a nice necklace."

Sonya looked at her chain and smiled, "Thanks. It's actually an engagement ring."

"Really?"

"More like a promise. Of a life together with the love of my life."

"Harriet has one too?"

Sonya smiles, "Yeah, although she can't wear it while wearing her armor. She also has a necklace with the ring in it, underneath her clothes."

Sonya was now holding the ring in her fingers while still being tied around her neck and Newt was able to see it better. It was a silver band with a round, brilliant cut soft blue diamond. It was simple yet nice.

"Once this is over, I would really like to get married." she said, eyes not leaving the ring.

Newt looked around the room -taking a quick glance at the royal couple-, "I don't wanna sound like a party pooper, but aren't you too young to get married?"

"Not in here. Besides, I don't want to wait any longer to get married to the woman I love." she leaves her ring alone and turns to face him, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would you marry Thomas?"

Newt felt his face flush.

Sonya let out a delighted laugh. "Don't worry, sweetie. Everything in its own time. But just so you know, you're all invited to the wedding, so you better invite me to yours." she added with a smile.

"Oh, I'll definitely invite you and Harriet. Maybe you can be maids of honor."

"Shouldn't you ask that to your sister?"

"Oh, I don't have any. Siblings, I mean."

Sonya blinked a few times, obviously surprised, "Really? I thought you did. I don't know why but you gave me the vibe of having siblings."

Newt smiles softly at the ground, looking at his fingers. "You know... I've always wanted a sister. Not a brother -a sister."

Sonya smiles, "Really?"

Newt chuckles, "Yeah. I know it sounds crazy but... yeah."

"Well... I've always wanted a brother, an older one. One that would always take care of me but also that I can protect."

Newt smiles at her and she returns the smile.

"Maybe in another life we both have siblings."

"Yeah... Maybe in another life."

The two of them stay silent, just sitting next to each other and letting that conversation sink in.

There's a big shaking in the castle and the royal family and Newt are startled. Sonya sways a little and Newt almost falls completely to the ground if not for his hands. The King held his wife close to him, avoiding her tripping.

Once the explosion has occurred, Newt and Sonya stand up from the ground as they hear the commotion outside.

The King takes a step closer,

"Okay, we need to get out of the castle. Now!"

His right hand disappears inside his robes and after he takes it out he's holding a small like-pearl that Newt recognizes as a pocket-portal. The King drops the pearl on the floor and soon the portal opens.

The King turns to his wife, "My love, you go first."

"But-"

"Do it!"

Queen Astronema nods and crosses the portal.

"Sonya, you go next."

There's a noise and voices coming from right outside of the door and the three people inside the room still. The doors open and two unconscious knights are thrown inside before the lich appears over the door, dragging two other unconscious knights.

Sonya gasps as she sees the withered flesh and skeletal figure of the lich. The lich drops the knights on the ground and takes out a big and black think that looks like a gun. Newt frowns in confusion: why would a supernatural creature need a gun?

Newt grabs Sonya by the arm and pulls her behind him to shield her.

The King looks at the gun as the portal closes behind him. A brave smile appears over his face as he holds his ground, not afraid of this spectral creature.

"Do you honestly think you can kill me with that little toy gun of yours?"

"My dear Commander, who said anything about killing you?"

The man's confident smile falls and just then the lich pulls the trigger, which shoots a blue lighting from the gun and strikes the King right over his chest. The King barely makes a sound as he's stung before falling to the ground completely knocked out. Once that's done, the lich points the gun towards Newt and Sonya.

"Now... Where were we?"

The lich starts walking towards the two teens menacingly; Newt still protecting Sonya behind him and the blonde girl looking terrified as she clings at the witch's arm.

 

* * *

 

Thomas opened his eyes and coughed, looking at his surroundings to see the lights flickering for a moment before staying lighten on. He moves his head to where Minho and Teresa fell from the explosion's force and finds them also awake and looking around. Thomas moves closer to them,

"Are you okay?" he asks them.

Minho holds his arm, having landed on it when he fell, and Teresa nods at him. Thomas felt relieved.

Thomas can hear the chaos going on all over the castle, the knights running through the halls and getting ready to check where the explosion had come from. This room wasn't affected by the explosion, just a few things having fallen down.

Thomas' mind instantly goes to one thing: Newt.

"Newt." he mutters.

The three of them stand up, but Minho winces as he supports his weight on his left leg. He tries to take a step forward but Teresa puts a hand over his chest, stopping him.

"You can't go; you're hurt." Teresa says.

"Minho, stay here. It's safer." Thomas grabs his walkie-talkie, "We'll be on channel 2. Don't turn it off."

Minho begrudgingly accepts and he grabs another walkie-talkie.

"Teresa, come on."

The raven haired girl asks Minho softly if he's fine, and he nods. He gives his best friend another nod to assure him that he's fine. After that, Thomas and Teresa are running out of the surveillance room.

Thomas felt his heart wanting to jump out of his chest and he suddenly wished he could spring wings. He needs to make sure that Newt was fine. They passed some knights on the halls but when they reached the other side they found the way to the royal chambers was blocked. Shit.

Teresa grabs his hand, "This way. We can cut through the file room."

The two of them ran towards the file room and once they stepped inside they saw things scattered on the floor and one knight lying on the ground.

There was a video being played and voices could be heard. Thomas crossed the room, and Teresa was following behind when suddenly she stopped in her tracks and turned around, eyes over the screen. She walked towards it as Thomas looked around the place; her fingers moved to the console and touched the metal knob to be able to re-wind the video until it was on the part she needed it. It started playing again, the people over the video smiling and talking, many unknown faces. She doesn't know why but there's something about it...

_"Last call to get this party started! We're going the distance!"_

Thomas kneels beside the knight and takes his pulse, finding the man only unconscious but alive.

"Thomas."

Teresa continues staring at the screen, something bugging her enough to make her rewind it once more. Thomas comes to stand behind her, watching her rewind the video again, and again, but not understanding what she was doing.

_"Last call to get this party started! We're going the distance!"_

The blue eyed girl looks over each of the faces over the video, trying to find the one which matched the voice she was hearing at the background, low enough for a normal person to not hear it but for some reason, faint enough for her to be able to.

She moves the metal knob again to rewind the video, and slowing it just a little bit. The two of them hear the deep voice of a man, almost blocking the others.

_"We're going the distance!"_

Teresa rewinds it and slows it a little more, that voice sounding again. She's been sitting for hours hearing the same voice, although modified, but it's the same voice. She rewinds it at the same time she's slowing it down, her eyes focused in one of the men with the back of his head at them.

_"We're going the distance!"_

Teresa does it one more time before she pauses the video just in the perfect timing for them to be staring at the face of Balthazar Gideon. Teresa stares at it for a few more seconds, blue eyes analyzing the face on the screen and matching the voice with it before recognition flashes in her eyes,

"It's him."

Thomas understands what she means with that, muttering a low 'shit' before the two of them start running through the halls, the werewolf taking out his walkie-talkie and contacting his best friend.

"Minho, I need the link to the knight's database. Find out everything you can about Balthazar Gideon."

**_"The head knight of the King's guards?"_ **

"Yes!"

Thomas and Teresa turn around the corner, not stopping in their running as the werewolf keeps talking to his best friend.

**_"Thomas, he had been long died."_ **

"No, he didn't!" he stops speaking for a moment but doesn't stop running, "I don't know how, but Gideon is the lich!"

 

* * *

 

Gally continued fighting against the henchman while trying to avoid getting touched by the whip. Aris stood aside, watching the fight, and trying to follow the whip's every move.

Gally brought his sword down but he couldn't cut the whip; the henchman managed to take the whip away again. The henchman then turned his attention to the brunet witch, who was looking at his hand and trying to make his magic come out because of course right now it's the time his magic decides to fail him. The henchman runs towards him, preparing his whip when Aris raises his head and looks at him.

Gally -after realizing what the bad guy's intention was- manages to push the witch to the other side but the whip cracks open a portal and the two of them go through it. After crossing it they found themselves in another place, no longer inside the castle. It looked like a forest by the green vegetation and they were standing over a cliff.

"What the--"

"Look out!"

Gally barely had time to get down before a sword could slash him. He rolled on the ground and then quickly got up on his feet. The henchman was facing them while holding a sword, the portal closing behind him.

Gally growled in frustration as he twirled his sword and prepared for the next attack. He took a quick glance at his surroundings

"Aris, do you know where are we?"

"I think it's a part of the woods, kind of far from the castle."

Gally growled again as the sword clashes against his, and his eyes roam around the henchman's body. He can't see the whip anywhere. Would they need the whip to go back? Aris still can't open portals. Shit.

The tall sandy blond manages to knock down the henchman and tries to use his sword but he receives a hard kick over the chest, and probably cracking one or two ribs if the sound that follows is any indicator. Before Gally can recover from the kick, he's punched over the face with the pommel of the henchman's sword.

Just as the henchman stands above him, lifting the sword to deliver the fatal blow, a rope of green magic wraps around the henchman's wrist, stopping him. The henchman follows the rope to Aris, who sends an electrical current through the rope, briefly electrocuting the henchman and making him forget his attack at Gally.

Wrapping a hand around the rope around his wrist, the henchman waits until the electricity stops flowing to turn the tables: he uses his sword to cut his captive hand, making Aris lose concentrating on his magic. When he tries it again, his magic doesn't come out. The henchman is quick on his feet as he runs towards Aris, leaving Gally behind as the sandy blond tries to stand up again. Aris' magic isn't working, but that doesn't matter; the witch looks up in time to meet the henchman's hooded face before he pushes him over the cliff.

Aris' eyes widen; he stretches his arm forward as he starts to fall down but is saved just in time by Gally, who throws himself at the ground and is able to grab him by the wrist. Aris brings his other hand to hold onto the rocky wall, skin breaking at the hard contact at the same time Gally does the same with his right hand, holding over the edge of the cliff to support their weight.

There's a moment of relief but it's cut short when the henchman swirls the sword on his hand a couple of times before bringing it down with extreme force and running it right through Gally's back, impaling him. Gally growls out loud and in pain, face scrunching in agony and his hold on Aris wavering for a second before holding him tighter.

Aris' eyes widened as he saw the sword going through the dragon's abdomen and a whine escapes him. He holds onto Gally's wrist, feeling his nails digging against the skin. A trail of blood came out of Gally's mouth as he tried to calm down his beating heart.

The sword was left there, the henchman taking a step back before turning around and walking away. He knew that in no time, Gally probably wouldn't be able to hold Aris much longer or he would bleed out first. It didn't matter which happened first, the result would be the same: Gally and Aris both will die.

 

* * *

 

Thomas and Teresa were running over the hallway, getting closer to the royal chamber. Thomas still didn't know what the hell would a supposedly deceased knight had to do with all of this, but right now it wasn't the time to think about that. As they ran, Teresa suddenly stopped, looking at the other side of the hall after having heard something but Thomas continued, having not realized that Teresa was no longer behind him. Thomas reached the chamber and saw three knights over the door. He took out his claws. As he stepped in he saw another two knights, also on the floor, and ahead close to the bed was the King. They all were unconscious.

There was no trace of Newt. Or Sonya.

Thomas can smell Newt's scent mingled with fear. His eyes flash golden for a second as he thinks of the lich taking both Sonya and Newt. Suddenly, hears a noise coming from behind him, so he quickly turns around just in time before a whip can cut through his arm.

Thomas stands there watching another cloaked henchman taking the whip behind his head before cracking it, almost reaching the werewolf. He jumps backwards, growling at the henchman.

The henchman repeats the move, and this time the whip goes around Thomas' ankle and pulls him, tripping him. Thomas falls to the ground with a loud 'thud', air knocked out of his lungs and he holds himself up on his elbows and watches the henchman cracking the whip until a portal opens. But the henchman doesn't let go of the whip; he holds it with one hand as he turns his attention to Thomas.

Before the henchman could move forward or dare attack him, Minho and Teresa come crashing against him, knocking him out and holding the whip instead to keep it open. Teresa intertwines the whip around her wrist while Minho goes towards the werewolf and helps Thomas stand up.

"You okay, buddy?" Minho asks, wincing a little because of his still sore leg.

"Yeah. I had him over the ropes."

Minho snorts, "You sure did." Teresa smiles at them.

The portal, suddenly, starts working and pulling at everything. Teresa turns her attention back to the portal, feeling her feet sliding through the ground as she was being pulled.

"Guys!"

The two teens turn and see the portal slowly pulling at Teresa.

"Teresa!"

They both run towards her and try to stop her, Thomas standing in front of her to stop her from moving forward, and Minho behind her, trying to pull her away as far as he can but the whip is tied around her wrist, so it's nearly impossible to move her away.

"Teresa, let go of the whip!"

"No!"

"Teresa!"

"It's the only way to find Newt and Sonya! The portal is open. All you have to do is think of Sonya and you'll be there!"

Another henchman appears through the door and runs towards Thomas, who grabs him by the front and throws him across the room. While he's fighting with the henchman, Minho moves so his chest is pressed against Teresa's back and his arms move so they're at her sides and each hand holding what he can of the whip.

"Come on, T! Hold on!"

"I'm trying but... the current is _too strong_."

"Thomas needs to get through that portal now before it closes."

Finally, Thomas throws the henchman towards the wall, a crack was heard and the man fell to the ground unconscious.

Minho and Teresa start being pulled with more force. The werewolf jogs towards his friends and standing beside them, he grabs their hands and tries to pull so they won't get pulled into the portal.

"Thomas, you have to go! I don't know how long we'll be able to hold it open!" Minho yells.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to!" Teresa yells.

Thomas stops pulling and stares at them, feeling a knot on his throat when Minho manages to smile, "You can save us on the other side."

They trust him. Thomas wants to say something but doesn't find the words. Chocking a growl that threatens to come out, he moved under the whip and ran to the side as Minho and Teresa struggled a little more. Thomas turns back to see his friends for one last time before he runs towards the portal and jumps in, crossing the portal and leaving his friends behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger *pun not intended*  
> One more chapter and we're done with season 6A, guys!!! I'm still working on 6B, so wish me luck ;)


	6. Dearest Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! With this chapter we mark the end of season 6A!!! I don't know yet when the next part of the season will come out, but I hope that soon, hehe~  
> Wow, this is the longest chapter I've wrote for this series (19k words), I'm proud of myself.  
> Ookay, so there are gonna be happy parts (especially for the Garis lovers *wink wink*), but there is also angst so I'm sorry for that!! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Thomas is suddenly standing in some deserted place, only the cold, hard ground and stones around him make him realize he's no longer in the castle. The portal closes behind him and he hopes his friends are gonna be okay. He looks around again and uses his werewolf hearing to make sure if he could listen to any heartbeat. None.

But why? He made sure to think of Sonya when crossing the portal. Shouldn't he have appeared right where she was? Was he even close to find Newt and Sonya?

With his eyes glowing, he took out his claws and started following his nose.

 

* * *

 

Over where they were, Sonya was trying to help Newt take off the cuffs around his wrists that prevented him from doing magic. She kept pulling at them, making faces and using all her strength but it was futile- she couldn't remove it.

_"I hope you're comfortable."_ a voice startled them.

They turned to see the lich coming from out of the shadows, slowly walking with his hands behind his back.

"Very." Newt answered.

The wall beside from where the lich came out is covered in mirrors, some broken and others just dusty.

"Don't worry, little witch. You'll get you powers back once I make sure you won't interfere in my plans.

"And what plans are those?"

"Were you expecting me to do the villain monologue?"

"Are you?"

The lich chuckles low, continuing walking not too close to them but also getting closer each second. He passes in front of one of the mirrors and Newt and Sonya stare completely shocked once they see blond hair and fair skin reflecting over the mirror instead of the lich skeletal face.

Newt had no idea who that could be, but Sonya immediately recognized him.

"You're Balthazar Edison."

The lich smirked at her way, "You're smart, and beautiful. Just like your mother."

Sonya couldn't take it anymore; she looked around and after finding the nearest thing she could get her hands on, she threw him a rock. The smirk fell from the lich's face.

"And also headstrong, like your father." he added.

With that said, he started walking towards them, making Newt and Sonya crawl backwards until they're inside a cell, still on the ground.

The lich grabs onto the cell's door,

"But don't worry... That's not gonna be an issue anymore."

And slams it closed, locking up Newt and Sonya inside.

 

* * *

 

Back at the cliff, Gally and Aris are still in the same position as before. Gally looks -or at least tries to- over his shoulder to get a glimpse of the sword still stuck over his abdomen. He can't reach it with his right hand because that one is far away from reach; also, it's the hand that he's using to support his weight so they don't fall over the cliff. The other one is holding Aris, so...

He's been like that for a few minutes now and he doesn't know how much he's gonna last. He can feel his wound trying to heal around the blade, but unless the sword is removed, he's not gonna heal.

Aris feels his arm tremble as the sandy blond tries to move it, and he desperately clings harder onto the dragon.

"No, no, no! Don't let go!"

"I'm not letting go! I just need to test if I can reach the sword."

"If you do that, you're gonna have to let go of one of your hands and neither is a good option."

"You have any better ideas?"

"Maybe... Maybe you can try and pull me up? Once up I'll take out the sword and try to stop the bleeding."

Gally frowns, " _'Try'_?" he manages to chuckle, "We are not going to remove the sword until we're able to stop me from bleeding!"

Gally coughs, some sprinkles falling over Aris' cheek.

"And we better think quick because... I'm not sure how long I'm gonna be able to hold you."

Aris looks back at him, eyes going wide with dread; his hand gets tighter around Gally's wrist.

 

* * *

 

Theo, Brennan and Harriet, having heard the explosion coming from the west wing, decided to go there to investigate. Once they got there, they saw several knights with worried expressions, all talking between each other.

Harriet approached one of the knights,

"What happened? Status report."

The knight turned to face her, "We don't know what caused the explosion but we know it came from here." he then turned to the rest of the knights and continued talking.

Harriet frowns, "But there's nothing important here." she says more to herself.

"What does that mean?" Brennan asked.

Harriet shook her head, not really knowing the answer when suddenly the floor underneath them started shaking, then cracking, and soon Theo and Harriet were falling down two stories. The rest of the knights took several steps away. Their landing was luckily softened by the piles of clothes in the laundry room, mixed with debris.

Brennan quickly kneeled beside the cracking point, putting his hands over the edge and looking right down.

"Theo! Harriet! Are you alright?!"

The werewolf sat up straight, cracking his neck before turning to see at the dark-skinned girl. Harriet wiped the small cut on her arm and nodded at him.

"We're fine. We just..." he looks around the room, "needed to do a little laundry." he jokes.

Brennan rolls his eyes as both Harriet and Theo stand up, dusting their clothes off. Theo looks around the room and then up to where the blue eyed teen is looking down at them,

"Okay, it looks like you're gonna have to jump. Come on."

Brennan frowned. Did he hit his head too hard? He glanced at his side and saw the knights retreating, apparently having heard some news about the royal family.

He looked down to see Theo and Harriet waiting for him. "I- I can't," he called out. "Go on without me."

"Are you crazy?" Theo shouted back. "Just come on!"

Brennan shook his head. He glanced back to see that he was alone, and the hole in the ground actually made it impossible for him to cross over and get to the stairs.

"I can't," he repeated.

"What are you afraid of?" Theo demanded. "Just jump!"

"I'm not scared!" Brennan shouted back impulsively.

Theo rolled his eyes and held up his arms. "Jump, Brennan! I'll catch you, but you have to jump now!"

Brennan hesitated, "You'll catch me?"

"I promise," Theo said. "Now _jump_!"

Brennan looked back. He really didn't like the idea of having to jump through the hole but there was no other option.

Taking some air, he closed his eyes and jumped. He was falling before a portal suddenly opened mid-air and he went right through it, disappearing from sight.

Theo's eyes widened.

"Brennan!"

Harriet looked at their side and saw a henchman coming out of the shadows, holding a whip and ready to use it against the unaware werewolf.

"Watch out!" she yelled as she pushed Theo out of the way.

Theo fell on the ground as the whip reached the female knight and also made her disappear through a portal.

Theo's eyes flashed golden and he growled at the other man. The henchman brought the whip back and with all his might he whipped it right at Theo's direction.

 

* * *

 

Newt tried to pry open the cell in which he and Sonya were but they would give in. He scoffed as he took a step back, eyes still over the cell door. The lich had left no longer after locking them, and they had no idea if he was still there, perhaps waiting to see what they would do next. Not like they could do much since Newt was still wearing the cuffs.

"I can't believe this is happening." Sonya said aloud, "I can't believe my life is this now... my family and friends are in danger and what for? A bad guy who wanted to put his hands on me?" she lets out a dry chuckle, "Unbelievable."

Newt started thinking about her words and got closer to her, "Okay. This isn't about you or your dad. This is about your mom. Why her? What do you know about this Balthazar?"

"Not much. He was a very good knight and he was very dear to my parents."

"Parents? In plural?"

"Yes, both my mom and dad knew him before. They went to the same academy and were friends, even after my dad became King."

Sonya paused before she continued,

"He became a knight and stood beside my dad for years before he was killed. Apparently he wasn't because he's still here."

Newt bites his lips, "I don't want to sound rude but maybe he and your dad had a fight?"

"About what?"

Newt shook his head, not really knowing what could've caused a fight big enough for the lich to hate the King. Or maybe there wasn't any fight and the lich felt genuine hate towards the other man. If that was the case, what could possibly cause it?

Slowly, pieces of information and several scenarios formed in his head and as result an idea came to mind.

The witch groaned, "Oh, you gotta be kidding me." he got close to the cellar door and gripped the bars, "Is this seriously about a woman?!

Sonya frowned in confusion.

"Are you really doing all of this because of a bloody woman?!"

The witch stayed in silence after that, eyes looking around the whole place before he saw movement; the lich came from the left next to a mirror,

"People do crazy things for love."

"You're mental!"

Sonya looked between Newt and the lich, realization slowly reaching her.

"Wait... He's in love with... my mom?"

The lich smiled, or as much as you could smile with a skeletal appearance.

"Since the very beginning, my dear. At first it was just the Commander and me, but then Astronema appeared and we were all friends. But you can't just be friends with someone as beautiful as her." his face darkens, "But she chose him instead of me and I was cast aside, as if I were disposable!"

"She chose another guy, _boo-hoo_ , big deal. Get over it and go on with your life, mate!" Newt yelled.

"And after that, they were inseparable. And I? I became a knight and of course, Sirius wanted me by his side because 'that's what friends do'." he chuckles darkly, "Every day I saw them together I wanted nothing more than to run my sword through him."

Newt slowly slide his hands from the bars, "Why didn't you?"

"Because she would be sad. They had no idea of what I was going through and I just wanted to choke him... His Royal Highness," he spits the title with venom, "He always thought he was the brightest star in the Earth's night sky and he never cared for anyone other than himself."

Newt frowns, "If you wanted that much to defeat the King... then why now?"

The lich takes a couple of steps towards their cell, "Because my plan was to get my dear Astronema and forever leave this kingdom. But Sirius was always one step ahead of me, and he sent her away." he grinned, "But he couldn't put you away on time."

"And what? Are you gonna replace her with Sonya?" That's sick.

The lich finally reaches the cell, still grinning as he lets out a loud laugh. "Oh, no, no. Nothing like that, no." still grinning, he looks straight at Sonya:

"I'm using you as bait."

 

* * *

 

Back at the castle, Teresa and Minho were still standing in the middle of the royal chambers when they heard a groan coming from the other side of the room. They looked around until they found the King lying on the floor at one side of the bed, starting to wake up and groaning a little more as he moved.

"Sir!"

The two of them went to the King's side and helped him stand back on his feet. Once they managed to steadied him, the older man looked at the pair with confusion but Minho and Teresa didn't had time to lose.

"We know who the lich is." Minho says.

"Wha-"

"It's Balthazar Edison." Teresa interrupts.

The King goes completely quiet, a frown over his face.

"What? That's not possible, he's dead."

"We know, but it's the truth. Thomas went through a portal to go rescue Newt and Sonya."

Teresa looks around the room one more time, "Where's the Queen?"

"She's safe; what matters now is Sonya."

"And our friends." Minho adds, not liking that the King hadn't mentioned them. "What we don't know is why he's doing all of this if he used to be your top knight and friend?"

The King kept quiet, but his eyes betrayed him and Minho noticed. Maybe his Royal Highness was thinking that he had to keep quiet but Minho was short in patience. He grabbed the King by the front of his clothes, startling both the King and Teresa as he pushed the older man against the wall, growling over his face.

"Our friends are God knows where and that lunatic might kill them! If you know anything that can help us you better start talking!"

The King looked surprised but at the same time he could see the determination in the Asian's eyes.

 

* * *

 

Rey lay in complete pain, letting out a groan. The wound above her hip was still bleeding although in lesser quantity. She hadn't been able to move too much without screaming in pain and could only see little of the place she was: there was a slab of glass right beside her, and several broken mirrors around the room. It was mostly dark, just the light of the moonlight slipping through the cracks of the ceiling.

She struggled to keep her eyes open as she suddenly heard Alec's voice.

"It's all right to feel that way. It's no measure of your strength."

Rey turned her head to the right and saw Alec standing there in his usual clothes, hands in his pockets. Probably her mind is conjuring Alec's figure to feel calmer because right now she was sure she wanted nothing more than to cry.

"But I'm not strong." she whines.

The girl puts her hands on the ground, using them to hold her weight as she moves into a sitting position with her back leaning against a rock and she pants with difficulty.

"I need to get up. I gotta help them... my pack..." her hands start trembling and she lets herself lean back against the rock, eyes closed and lips trembling.

"Rey, remember that the true warrior isn't immune to fear. She fights in spite of it."

Rey shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment as she mutters 'I can't'.

"How do you know you can't?" Alec asked.

"Because I'm not healing. You told me I'd learn to heal."

"Then learn."

Rey let out a cry, feeling completely hopeless, "I can't. I don't know how... Or what to do..."

"You do know. You've seen wolves heal. How do they do it?" the female vampire bows her head, "Rey, how do they trigger it?"

The girl began to breathe heavily as she answered, "Pain. With pain."

Alec smiled at her, knowing that she had understood what he meant with that and that he didn't needed to tell her what to do next.

Rey gathered what remaining strength she had left, balled up her fist and smashed it towards the slab of glass that was near her. She continued to do it until it cracked and some shards fell to the ground. Grabbing some of the broken shards into the palm of her hand, she closed her fist around it and squeezed hard. She squeezed, letting the sharp material rip through her skin, letting her blood drip to the floor.

Rey carefully opened her eyes knowing that they were flashing a vibrant red as she started to heal.

 

* * *

 

Minho and Teresa, after having a talk with the King, decided to open another portal and go find the others.

Minho arrived at a gloomy place with bad lighting and what appeared to be kilometers of pipes. Where was he? He turned to his back to check on Teresa and to his great surprise she wasn't standing there. The portal closed and nobody else came out. No, no, no! Where was she?!

Minho looked around. Shit. They were supposed to stick together and find the others, but now he's alone. And so is Teresa.

Without anything more to do, Minho started walking, taking a step cautiously before taking another one and staying alert.

His heart was beating like crazy and he was sure this is how those people in horror movies must felt like before they were murdered and great, Minho, you're scaring yourself!

He tried not to get deeper into how he could get murdered as he turned around the corner and kept walking, stopping to see two paths.

Sighing, he decided to choose the first one since there was more light coming from there; he took two steps into the tunnel and went to look back at the other one just in case before finding himself face to face with Theo, making him scream for a moment.

"Fuck! You almost made me have a heart attack!"

Minho really hadn't been expecting Theo to appear out of the blue.

The werewolf rolled his eyes, "You'll live." he glanced behind Minho, "Where are the others?"

"Thomas came through a portal to look for Newt and Sonya. Teresa and I crossed another portal but as soon as I appeared here she wasn't at my side. I was looking for her. What about you?"

"I found Harriet and Brennan, but they were taken by portals as well. I haven't been able to find anyone until you."

"Okay, so we're both looking for the others. I suggest we find them and never split up again. This place gives me the creeps."

"You don't say?"

Theo snorts after saying that and soon the two of them started walking through the tunnel Minho choose. Theo had been trying to find anyone and suddenly had heard a heartbeat going fast, so he decided to check and found Minho. It was better than nothing.

Minho didn't care; at least he was no longer alone in these creepy tunnels. Plus, while he didn't had any kind of weapons, Theo had claws and fangs.

They've been walking for a couple of minutes and Minho isn't sure if they're going on the right direction because it doesn't matter how much they walk, they never seem to get anywhere. Luckily the tunnels are illuminated. It would be horrible to be walking around in blind. Well, Theo could use his werewolf eyes and guide them.

They were reaching another part of the seemingly endless tunnels when the werewolf suddenly stopped on his tracks.

Minho noticed and stopped too.

"What? What is it?"

Theo didn't answer; he had heard a strange sound and he wasn't sure what it had been. It definitely didn't sound human.

Minho looked around, trying to find out what was Theo trying to do while standing still in the middle of the tunnels, but he couldn't find anything.

Over the ground there were only long and thick pieces of wood which Minho wasn't sure why there were there when suddenly he looked up to see Theo throwing himself at Minho and tackling him to the ground.

The Asian was confused for a brief second before he saw a fist flying right over the direction he had been standing seconds ago and smashing against the wall.

Theo and Minho, still on the ground, turned to look at a big and intimidating figure that Minho recognized very well.

A Berserker.

 

* * *

 

Back at the cell, Newt was still trying to look for a way out while Sonya sat on the ground, her hands playing with the torn part of her slip-dress, sliding her fingertips along the torn pattern and soft cloth. The lich was doing God knows what -although Newt was sure it involved magic if the colors coming from the rock table gave any conclusion-, his back turned to them and standing over a big rock table, the mirrors around him showing several colors.

Suddenly, Sonya decided to speak out,

"That's not true." she said out loud, enough for the lich to hear her.

Newt frowned and the lich raised an eyebrow at her, waiting to see what else she would say.

Sonya turns her head to look the lich through the bars,

"You said my father didn't care about anyone; you're lying! He cares about his kingdom! He cares about his knights, about me and mom! He cared about you!"

The lich takes a step away from the table, "If he cared about me then he should've tried harder when that attack happened many years ago! He just heard that the knights that had gone had all perished, and he didn't bother to check himself. What a friend." he turns back to the table, grabbing a big blade on his right hand.

Sonya quickly scrambles on her knees, hands gripping the bars of the cell. "You were his friend!"

The lich stops what he's doing for a second, and Sonya thinks that maybe he's thinking about her words, but then he simply goes back to what he was doing.

Sonya exhales defeated, walking away from the cellar door and to Newt's side at the farthest corner of the cell. Making sure that the lich isn't looking at them, she turns to Newt and whispers to him,

"How good are you running?"

"Not much, why?"

"Because you're gonna have to outdo yourself."

Newt frowned and before he could even ask what she meant with that, Sonya grabbed him by the shoulders and after giving him a comforting smile, she pressed him against the wall which suddenly turned around and the witch ended up on the other side, the wall going back to its original position. Newt was flabbergasted at what just happened.

Sonya glanced back to see if the lich had noticed but he hadn't. She looked back at the wall and exhaled.

_'Now it's up to you, guys.'_

 

* * *

 

Gally was still trying to pull Aris up, but every pull made the sword move inside his body and cut more, and that only made it more painful than it already was. There was blood over his mouth and running down his arm, trailing down a path until it met his and Aris' clasped hands. The muscles over his arms were bulging and even some veins could be seen because of the big effort he was doing.

"Come on, come on."

Gally opened his eyes again after hearing the witch's voice and saw Aris looking at his arm.

He tried once more but then the blade moved slightly to the left, pinching a nerve and making his arms tremble once more; he stopped trying to pull Aris up, breathing heavily.

"I can't- I _can't._ " he pants as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Sure you can. Come on, one more time."

Gally shook his head again, eyes still closed and head hanging down, " _I can't_... I'm not that strong."

"Yes you are. You're Gally Castellan, badass knight of the Luna Nova Academy." Gally looks up at him, "First son of a brave man and a kind woman; older brother of a good-hearted guy. You've endured so many things, with and without this pack, and a stupid sword isn't gonna stop you. You're not letting it."

Aris' eyes looked fierce, so much determination and hope in them that Gally couldn't keep his eyes away. They looked impossible greener than before.

Taking a big gulp of air, Gally tried it once more, pulling his arm and screaming at the pain but not stopping. He managed to pull Aris up enough for the witch to bring his left hand to the dragon's clavicle and hold from there, using it as leverage.

Gally grunted as Aris pushed himself upwards, still holding him by the neck, and until the brunet witch had enough space to pull himself up and using his feet to climb the rocky wall until the edge and finally, Aris was up, kneeling beside Gally's body.

Once the witch was safe, the tall sandy blond started panting in exhaustion, all his muscles sore from the effort.

Aris quickly turned his attention back to Gally and quickly got his hands on the sword, pulling it back in one swift move. Gally groaned in pain but a moment later felt a little bit of relief only to feel more pain afterwards.

Aris threw the sword away and didn't lose any more time; he shoves the dragon away from the cliff and to his side before pulling him on his back, Gally's head resting on his lap. Gally goes to reply when he coughs, turning his head as blood speckles the ground. A burst of pain causes him to squeeze his eyes shut as he tries to breath but it comes out gurgled as blood fills his mouth. Aris brings his hands to cover the deep wound on the dragon's chest, which make Gally wince.

"Sorry."

"No, it's all right. You're doing great. Just... keep up the pressure."

Aris' hands are quickly covered in red but he keeps squeezing down. He looks over at the rest of the dragon's body and can see that there are only a few scraps and cuts but nothing as big as the wound that the sword inflicted.

Gally has his eyes closed, trying to keep them open only to close again. His breathing is hard and heavy, his chest going up and down along with Aris' hands and the witch can feel the blood wanting to escape and slip through his fingers. Good day to not being able to use his magic.

Aris could try and get some help, but that requires leaving Gally bleeding alone and he's not doing that. Also, he doesn't know if he would be able to find somebody on time.

More blood keeps coming out of the wound. Why hasn't he healed? Sure, his healing isn't like the werewolves but a dragon can still heal.

Aris shakes his head, looking from the wound to Gally's face, "I-I don't know if I can do this."

"Then get ready to watch me die."

Something inside Aris broke at those words. He didn't want any of his friends to die. He didn't want Gally to die. His insides were burning in fear and he cursed everyone and everything about not having his magic right now but before he can panic he sees the familiar face of Harriet coming through the woods and finding them.

Aris lets out a deep relieved breathe as the girl spots them.

"Thank God." he pants.

Harriet is quick to rush to the scene, immediately getting on her knees beside Gally and wincing at watching the wound and blood.

"What happened? Wha--"

"Later! Now please do something!"

The female knight nodded and quickly took out from her utility belt a small kit. A first-aid kit, Aris realized.

After the girl opened it and took out the stuff she was gonna need, she brought her attention back to Gally.

"Okay, he's a dragon, right? That means he can heal himself."

"Yes, I know, but it seems that his body didn't got the memo."

Harriet looked at him, "Then we have to remind it."

Aris seem to understand what she meant and nodded; he turned his attention on Gally again and grabbing his right arm, he closed his eyes before twisting it until he heard a snap. Gally screamed in pain, eyes glowing orange and trashing around only to be held by Harriet and Aris.

After they triggered his healing, Harriet brought a needle and string to his wound over his abdomen and started sewing him.

"This will help as he starts healing. We need to stop the bleeding first, if not then it won't matter if his body starts healing." she explained.

Aris nodded, and he just watched as the needle went through flesh only to reappear again and go over again and again. Gally's head was still resting over his lap, and his hands suddenly found themselves softly caressing his hair in a attempt to comfort him. Or perhaps it was to comfort Aris himself?

A small grunt brought his attention to Gally's face in time to see the sandy blond open his eyes and look right at him. They were back to their normal shade.

Gally slowly raised one of his arms and brought it to Aris' face, cupping his cheek and smearing a little bit of blood. He forced his eyes open, "You said y-you never cried f-for anyone."

That's when Aris realized that indeed, he was crying.

"I say a lot of things. You should know by now."

"Yeah... M-maybe I should start paying more attention to that."

Aris snorted but managed to smile, "Of course you're gonna do that. But you gotta stay awake, okay? Who else is gonna endure my whining if not you? And like hell I'm gonna get another guardian."

Gally closed his eyes but offered him a smile about his comment, his hand warm over Aris' skin. Harriet continued sewing in concentration, not really focusing on the two males.

 

* * *

 

Thomas was reaching what appeared to be the beginning of some tunnels after spending the last minutes searching for anyone but not finding anything when he heard it.

_"Thomas!"_

The werewolf stopped in his tracks; having heard that sweet voice he would recognize even over a crowd, he quickly looked around to try and find the source and finally he saw a figure running towards him.

_"Thomas!"_

"Newt." he realized that indeed, it was his boyfriend running towards him, "Newt!"

The witch continued running towards the werewolf until he was jumping into his arms and crying out in relief.

Thomas immediately wrapped his arms around the witch's figure, holding him close and inhaling his aroma. His sweet cinnamon scent flooding his senses and calming his wolf. One safe.

The familiar cracking of a whip had Thomas' eyes widen, immediately recognizing it. He pushes Newt aside, making the witch fall to the ground, before a long whip reaches him and pierces the skin of his arm. He growls out in pain and turns to see a henchman a couple of meters away from them, holding a whip and looking ready to use it again.

Just as Thomas is ready to protect his boyfriend and himself, he sees someone running towards the henchman from behind, the bad guy barely having time to turn around before Brennan performs a headscissor takedown -the one where you wrap your legs around the opponent's neck and use your weight to bring them down- and successfully knocks the henchman out.

Brennan stands back breathing heavily, turning his attention to Thomas and Newt -who was getting up from the ground.

Thomas was flabbergasted at the demonstration but he went and hugged the younger teen after he realized that the blue eyed teen was safe and sound. Another one safe.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Thomas asked as they separated.

Brennan smiles, "From my mom." before he looks behind them and notices it's just Thomas and Newt, "Where's Gally? Where's everyone?"

"That's what we're working on. Come on."

The three of them run towards the tunnels.

Meanwhile in the tunnels, Theo managed to avoid the next blow the Berserker tried to throw at him, the wall receiving all the impact and cracking. That detachable bone blade sure did a big damage, and the werewolf was sure that it could cut through flesh easily.

The Berserker turned around and changed his direction towards where Minho was standing. The human was looking at the big creature with wide eyes and a terrified expression on his face, a small cut over his temple.

Just before the Berserker could get to him, Theo smashed his body against the creature, throwing it slightly off balance to give Minho enough time to move away.

The Asian looked around, trying to find something, anything, to use as a weapon while Theo fought the creature.

As the Berserker tried to attack him once more with his bone blade, Theo caught a familiar smell coating the blade.

"It's poison! Don't let it touch you!" he yelled to Minho.

"Oh yeah, because that was the first thing I had on my 'to do' list!"

The werewolf rolled his eyes and quickly clawed at the creature's covered torso. It was difficult to slash through an armor made out of bone. He howled at the Berserker, taking another swipe at him and getting thrown back against the rusted pipes.

As the werewolf rose to his feet again, he prepared for the next blow, but that was not going to be the case: the Berserker had a different target in mind.

He couldn't let Minho get hurt. He was human.

So, when the Berserk putted his hands on Minho and threw him across the hall, Theo growled and was there in a second.

The werewolf swirled the creature until he was facing him and jerked his left knee up in a attempt to knock him but it only made the creature get angrier. Before he could do anything, the Berserker had an iron grip on his arms and holding him tight.

The Berserker spun them around, moving his hands to Theo's throat in a vice grip while he pinned him against the wall, a pipe digging cruelly into his spine. The werewolf choked and sputtered, spit dripping down his chin and blood vessels in his cheeks and neck popping, face turning into a sick shade of blue as he fruitlessly clawed at the Berserker's arms. His feet were dangling now, though any kick Theo sent did no good.

Black was swimming around the corners of Theo's eyes now, gold fading into pale green. He could barely get any air down his throat, and by now his claws had receded. His ears started to ring, but he still heard Minho shout, something he couldn't understand. Just as soon as the black static almost completely enveloped his field of vision, Minho was there with a goddamn piece of wood, knocking it into the back of the Berserker's head.

When those hands left Theo's throat, he swore to never take air for granted again.

Because while Minho's attack had gotten the Berserker to let go of him, it also caused the creature to go after Minho himself.

Theo could barely see, and his ears were ringing so damn loud, but still he saw the Berserker raise a hand, he heard Minho's pulse jump impossibly higher.

He had to stop it.

It took far longer than it should have but he somehow made it across the hall on shaking legs just in time. Just in time to save Minho, to block him from harm, but also just in time for the creature's right hand to plunge into his own rib-cage. Theo let out a small strangled sound, hands flying up around the Berserker's as he started feeling the poison of the blade.

Minho screamed behind him and before Theo could count to three the Berserker had ripped his hand free and took off down the tunnels.

Theo fell to his knees. Minho was there in a second, gently lowering him down onto he leaned with his back to the wall.

"Oh, God, what do I do...?" Minho babbled, shaking hands fluttering above where Theo was trying in vain to apply pressure.

"It's fine. I'll-- I'll heal."

There was sweat on the boy's face, his eyebrows pursing together in undeniable concern. Minho shook his head a few times, looking seconds away from crying. The scent of panic and guilt was suffocating.

Steps could be heard and then Minho turned to the direction where the heartbeats were coming. His face illuminated for a moment, almost with hope.

_"Thomas!"_ he yelled, _"I-I...!"_

Thomas came skidding on his knees next to Minho just then, looking down at the wounded werewolf. The poison turned the wound a sickly yellow, mixing with his non-stop pouring blood.

"What happened?" Thomas asked, voice shaking.

Thomas felt his wolf whine. This was his fault. He couldn't protect anyone. Swallowing the bile that threatened to come out, Thomas took Theo's hand and tried to concentrate. The second he did, he cried out himself at feeling Theo's pain- It was like nothing he had ever felt, but he didn't let go.

"Thomas, stop. You're taking too much." Newt's voice said.

Newt came seconds later to their side as Thomas let go, wincing through the pain and the tears fighting their way to his eyes. Brennan came seconds later after Newt.

Brennan skidded to a stop next to him, instantly on his knees. Theo slid his eyes over to him, drinking in his bright blue eyes. The young dragon looked terrified, eyes sweeping over his body and breaths harsh, hands hovering in front of himself like he had no idea what to do.

"He's not healing quick enough. The wound is too deep." Thomas said distraught and hopeless, "I can't take his pain. It's too strong."

Thomas stood up and got closer to Newt as Brennan gripped at Theo's shoulders, steadying the older boy as Theo panted and yelled. Brennan just glanced at the wound and wanted to throw up; he decided he shouldn't look at it again, instead focusing on the hurt werewolf.

Theo choked, blood dripping down his chin ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xb5C5rEe5lc)).

Newt was staring at them with worry on his eyes when he turned to look at Thomas, who was watching the scene before him; as the witch stared at him, he remembered something and an idea came to mind.

"Brennan." he looked back at the young teen, licking his lips for a moment, "Kiss him."

"What?"

"Kiss him." Newt grabbed Thomas' hand, intertwining their fingers before turning to face the dragon as well, warm eyes boring into his own. "If he's not healing because he's distracted, kiss him."

Brennan furrowed his eyebrows but neitherless turned to the front. "Theo, open your eyes," he gripped at Theo's face as he spoke softly. "You have to focus, you have to breathe."

His poor body didn't know what to heal first; he could feel his lungs try to stitch back together, could feel his trachea try to repair itself, but it was barely doing anything.

Theo shook his head, "I-I _can't_ do it, I can't feel anything."

Brennan closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before ghosting his hands over Theo's face again. He bit on his lips until blood poured out and then pulled them together, lips touching enough for Theo to stop shaking, even if just for a moment. Brennan pulled him further into the kiss, opening his mouth just enough to breathe, and Theo closed his eyes. He could feel Brennan's blood in his mouth as he returned the kiss.

Thomas watched as flesh began to mend itself, the infected shade disappearing from the entry wound and the other werewolf's heart beating down slowly until it was calm. He gripped Newt's hand tighter.

Brennan pulled away slowly, their lips making the sweetest sound as they parted. There was no longer blood over his lips. Still holding Theo's face, he managed to make his eyes open and stare as the werewolf's own opened, flashing a brilliant golden before going back to normal. Brennan saw that the wound was no longer bleeding and was in fact already healed; he let out a relieved breathe, locking eyes with the werewolf as the other managed to smile at him.

Minho exhaled in relief, resting his arms over his knees, "Okay, next time I'll kiss him."

The others laughed at that while Brennan kept holding onto Theo's shirt as if it were a safeline, pure relief washing over him.

 

* * *

 

Over the place where Sonya was locked, she was still holding the bars of her cellar, watching the lich holding a big blade and looking at the light reflecting on it before putting it down on the table and continuing with his task.

Balthazar grabbed another vial and before pouring it he felt like being watched, and turned to see Sonya looking right at him, not batting an eye or looking away after getting caught. In fact, her eyes were hard.

"What is it, your Royal Highness? You don't like your royal suite?"

Sonya didn't say anything.

The lich continued mixing the potions, watching them turn into blue and then red, then purple. He would need it to be green for it to be a success. If he really wanted to get rid of the Commander and his kingdom, the potion had to be green.

"How could you?"

Balthazar glanced back at Sonya.

"My parents really cared about you." the lich snorts, "They cried for you!"

"Did they told you that?" the lich mocked.

"I've seen them! On every anniversary of your death, they get all gloomy. My father has shed tears for you, and you're doing this."

"And what? You want me to stop all of this just because they shed a few tears from time to time?" he cackles, "Fool girl, you still have too much to learn about the world."

He grabs the potion from the table and watches it changing color. "Once he comes here to rescue you, I'll use the potion on him and then on the kingdom until I get Astronema. I will not stop until she's mine again."

"She was never yours!" Sonya yelled, "My mother never belonged to you! You are nothing but a big coward who wasn't able to let go of the woman he loved that he turned it into this twisted idea of love!"

Balthazar looked at her fuming in anger, putting the vial down and grabbed the blade from the table and marched towards her cell. Sonya backed away from the bars as she watched the lich walk towards her with a blade on hand.

Once standing in front of the cellar, instead of using the blade to cut it open as Sonya originally thought he would, the lich took a hold on the bars and tore the cell door off its hinges, stepping inside the cellar. Sonya glanced at the blade.

The lich brought the blade up,

"Your mother should've taught you when to shut up, my dear."

And brought the blade down in a swift move.

 

* * *

 

Thomas and his little group were able to come out of the tunnels and over some kind of ruins. There were broken pillars both standing up and over the floor, dried leafs and a path that lead to the woods surrounding them.

Newt stayed alert; if he couldn't use his magic then he had to contribute somehow.

Theo was still sore so he needed some help and support to walk and that's where Brennan was; the werewolf's arm thrown over Brennan's shoulders while the blue eyed teen held him by the waist and his other hand grabbed Theo's hand hanging from his left shoulder. Minho was right at the other side helping too.

They came to a stop, Thomas looking around while inspecting the place. He couldn't hear or smell anything off, so that must be a good sign.

"Where do you think the others are?" Newt asked.

Thomas shook his head, "I don't know. But if we know where Sonya is I say we get her first, then we'll look for the others and get as far as we can away from here. Where was the direction you came from?"

Newt pointed at the other side of the place.

Thomas nodded. He glanced at the direction Newt pointed before looking back at his friends,

"I have to go out."

Newt grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him, "You might get hurt."

"I need to keep all of you safe."

"Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean you're immortal. I can't lose you."

Thomas moved his hand until he was holding Newt's hand and squeezing it. With his thumb he slowly caressed the witch's knuckles as he stared into Newt's brown and warm eyes -those eyes he loved looking at every day.

"Guys, you know I love it when you get all mushy and in love, but right now is so not the time!" Minho yells.

Thomas chuckles but he knows he's right. He kisses Newt's inner wrist before letting go of his hand.

"Newt, stay with them. If you see any of the others, stay together."

"You should really follow your own advice." Minho says beside him.

After kissing the witch one last time, Thomas and Minho went towards the direction where Newt had escaped from and luckily, where Sonya was still locked in.

 

* * *

 

Teresa didn't like it that she and Minho got split while crossing the portal. Maybe it was her fault. Minho was probably thinking about Sonya when they went through the portal while Teresa had thought about Thomas for a moment before appearing here, in the middle of nowhere. It's not like she had done it on purpose; she had been worried about her friend. Was Thomas nearby? That's the only reason why she appeared out here.

The blue eyed girl continued walking, looking at the woods surrounding her when suddenly she came face to face with one of the lich's henchmen holding a whip.

Even though she couldn't see his face, Teresa knew that he was most probably smirking at her, thinking that it was a good thing that she was alone. As if she couldn't handle it by herself.

"Lucky me. I have a helpless little human for myself all alone."

Teresa raises an eyebrow. She guessed right. " _'Helpless'?_ I am everything but helpless."

The henchman is about to use the whip but then Teresa takes a deep breath and lets out a powerful scream, making the man drop the whip and drop to his knees, hands covering both ears.

Her scream begins to diminish until it's over and Teresa is left resting her hands over her knees, trying to catch her breath. The henchman takes a hold on the whip and about to stand up but then someone appears behind it and kicks him on the back of the head with their knee. Teresa looks up to see Rey standing above the unconscious henchman.

"Rey!"

The vampire girl grabs the whip from the ground and runs towards her friend, helping Teresa to stand up straight.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am. Are you?"

Rey looks down at the place where her wound has already healed and smiles,

"Better than ever."

"Okay. Let's find our pack."

The two girls run.

 

* * *

 

Thomas and Minho were walking towards the direction Newt sent them. At the end of the path was a big temple-like building and the two best friends shared a look before continuing. Sonya had to be there, and most likely the lich. Thomas was ready to fight him in order to get his pack out of this place.

They walked towards the building, being extremely careful of where to step and looking around and over the bushes. Once they were over the doors -which were open-, they shared another look before crossing over the doors and entering the deserted place. As Thomas used his hearing and looked around, Minho was able to look at the back of the place where several mirrors were hanging on the wall and a big stone table was and right on top of it was Sonya, chains around her wrists and ankles and apparently unconscious.

Thomas nodded and Minho ran towards where Sonya was to help her.

Minho reached the blonde girl and first quickly inspected her face and body to see if there were any wounds but there weren't any.

"Sonya? Sonya, wake up, can you hear me?" he cups her face, "Sonya?"

Sonya slowly blinks a few times before her green eyes open completely and she looks at Minho.

"We're getting you out of here." Minho said as he proceeded to move to the chains around her wrists.

Thomas, still making sure to keep an eye on Minho and Sonya, got closer to where the cellar was with the door on the floor at one side. He got closer, looking inside. This is where Newt and Sonya were being held. He wanted to growl and sink his fangs over the lich for doing that to his boyfriend.

He had been too immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the extra presence in the room with them, getting closer to him.

Luckily, Minho glanced just in time to his direction.

"Thomas, watch out!"

The werewolf was barely able to avoid getting punched by the Berserker, instead the fist going to him ended up cracking the wall beside the cellar's entrance.

Thomas growled at the creature, claws and fangs out, as the Berserker turned around to face him.

Meanwhile, Minho tugged harder on the chains but it didn't work. He looked around and saw the glass shards on the floor, so he picked one up.

Sonya watches as he used it against the chains, cutting his palm but not the chains. What was he thinking? Of course glass wouldn't cut metal!

He threw the shard on the floor in anger, curling his hand inward to push into the cut.

He looked around and found the blade that the lich had there; he quickly grabbed it and looked at Sonya.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

Minho shook his head and brought the blade up and quickly brought it down, cutting over the chains around Sonya's left wrist, successfully breaking it.

Minho beamed. "Oh my god, that worked!"

"You really shouldn't say that. You still have another three more to go." Sonya reminded him.

Thomas was still fighting against the Berserker, clawing at the bone armor covering his body but his claws barely did anything to it. The Berserker threw a punch at him but Thomas dodged it but he couldn't dodge the kick at his stomach. He gripped his stomach in pain,

"Minho, hurry!"

"I'm on it!" Minho yelled as he cut the chain of Sonya's left ankle.

Thomas took a step back before he was punched over the face and he fell on his back. The creature stood above him, ready to deliver another punch but Thomas stopped the fist going to his chest, the point of the bone-blade almost piercing his skin. He growled at the Berserker.

Minho cut the chain around Sonya's other ankle and the two turned to see the fight.

Thomas managed to kick the Berserker with both legs, sending him a few feet away, and as he stood up from the ground, the Berserker turned around and ran towards him.

The burly creature tackled Thomas against the wall, knocking the air out of him for a moment and making his head smash against the wall.

Thomas felt as the Berserker grabbed him by the front of his shirt before lifting him up and finally throwing him through the doors.

Thomas landed on the hard ground outside of the building, his head once again suffering a hard bump. Thomas groaned, rolling onto his side to attempt to get up but before he could do it he saw as the doors started closing.

Thomas quickly ran but the doors closed right in front of his face.

"Minho!" Thomas started banging on the door in distress, _"MINHO!"_

Minho and Sonya felt fear invading their bones as the saw the Berserker turning towards them.

 

* * *

 

Newt, Brennan and Theo were still over the place Thomas and Minho left them. Every second that passed, Newt wanted nothing more than to follow them and make sure they would be okay, but he knew that he couldn't leave Theo and Brennan, not with Theo still healing. But he still felt useless because of the cuffs around his wrists. Now he knows how Aris really feels.

The complete silence is broken by the sound of a stick snapping in half and the three of them turned their attention to where the noise had come from.

Newt stands in front of the other two, holding his hands to the front although he knew he wouldn't be able to do much. Just as they were preparing for the worse, Gally, Harriet and Aris stepped from out of the shadows, the latter two helping the tallest of them that appeared to be unconscious.

"Oh my God." Newt exhaled in relief. He ran towards them, helping them with Gally until they were closer and able to lean him against the wall.

Brennan helps Theo to rest against the wall, and once he's sure the werewolf can stand on his own, he runs towards his brother,

"Gally! Gally!" he kneels beside the unconscious dragon, cupping his face in his hands, "Are you alright?!"

"What happened?" Newt asks.

"It's a long story." Aris says.

"Where's Sonya?" Harriet asks as she only sees Newt.

"He has her. Thomas and Minho went for her."

Harriet looks around as if to know where they had gone before she looks back at Newt,

"I have to go too."

Newt steps in her way, "No! It's too dangerous."

Harriet swats his hand away, "I don't care! I'm going for her!"

"I know you're worried about her but I really need you here with us. Gally and Theo are wounded and I need you to help us protect them since I can't use my magic."

Aris frowns at that, "What you mean you can't use your magic?"

Newt holds out his cuffed wrists.

"The lich put this on me. I can't take it off. Sonya couldn't either."

Aris stared at the cuff around the blond's wrist and after inspecting it he chuckled. His chuckle happened two more times before he started laughing, confusing Newt.

"What? What is it?"

"It's a magic compressor cuff. Only another creature with magic can remove it."

With that said, Aris removed the cuff from Newt's wrists.

 

* * *

 

Teresa and Rey were still running while trying to find any of their friends when they were reached another part of the land and they stopped abruptly after finding several knights pointing their swords at them.

Rey snarled at them, thinking of them as a threat, but then Teresa saw the King in the middle of the formation.

"Sir!" she called out, making the King to turn to her and make his knights lower their swords, "Sir, what are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue my daughter and get rid of Balthazar once and for all."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Don't forget that he's not the same man than before."

"He's not even a man anymore." Rey added.

"She's right. He's got magic... and no offense, but you have swords."

"It doesn't matter. I need to get Sonya back from that lunatic."

Teresa was about to open her mouth to say something but then she stopped and turned her head to the right, staring off into the distance as a dreading feeling was pushing against her chest.

She took a step aside as Rey continued talking with the King, telling him something about sending his knights to the slaughterhouse but she wasn't really paying attention to that conversation.

Rey was about to just call 'His Royall Highness' an ugly name when she noticed Teresa's behavior and she deemed it to be more important than the King.

"Teresa? Teresa, what is it?"

"...I suddenly felt the awful need to scream."

"Of frustration?"

The blue eyed girl look at her with tears in her eyes before shaking her head slowly.

"Someone's gonna die."

 

* * *

 

The Berserker was making his way towards them and Sonya still had one wrist chained to the stone table. Minho stood there with the blade on hand and looked around, trying to find any opening they could use to run away but first he needed to get the Berserker away from Sonya.

Minho left the blade back on the table.

"You want me, bastard?! Come and get me!"

With that said, Minho leapt across the Berserker and ran towards the other extreme of the room, the creature immediately going after him with heavy steps.

Sonya started trashing in the table and trying to grab the blade Minho left for her to use and get free but she couldn't reach it.

Minho grabbed one of the mirrors from the wall and threw it at the Berserker, the glass only breaking in pieces and falling to the ground but not doing any real damage to the creature. Minho cursed and picked up another thing and threw it as well.

The Berserker was standing just a couple of meters away and as Minho tried to go around him, the creature was faster and managed to grab Minho by the back of his shirt.

The Asian felt as he was being held up for a moment before being thrown across the room. He landed on his elbow and an awful feeling ran through his whole arm, making him grip it hard and moan in pain.

Sonya couldn't take a hold on the blade and huffed in annoyance. She could see the other things in the table with her but they all were vials and she wasn't sure any of them could help.

She heard another 'thud' and turned to see Minho backing away from the Berserker, doubling over his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Minho, just go, I'll be fine!"

"What you talking about, girl? I'm winning!"

Just as he said that, the creature stepped up to him; it happened so quick. The Berserker grabbed Minho by the throat and lifted him up until he was at least a foot off the ground. He struggled for breath as his hands wrapped around the Berserker's wrist, but he knew he was no match for this monster.

"Leave him alone!" Sonya yelled behind them.

The blonde girl looked around the table to find something which could help and her eyes fell on one of the vials with a lilac substance. She looked back at the Berserker and Minho and saw as the Asian was close to pass out. She grabbed the vial and with all her might she threw it at the back of the Berserker; it broke as it made contact with his back.

Suddenly, smoke started appearing where the substance had clung to the back of the creature, resulting in the Berserker letting go of Minho and trying to touch his back as the material over there started disintegrating. The Berserker took a couple of steps backwards as he furiously tried to swipe away the substance and both Minho and Sonya watched as the substance penetrated the clothes and directly at the creature.

The Berserker took three steps attempting to run away but soon he turned into dust, just some bones and rags were left behind.

Having finally caught his breath back, Minho ran back to where Sonya was and grabbing the blade; he cut the remaining chain and freed Sonya. The blonde girl rubbed her wrist and smiled at Minho before wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"I totally saved your life." Sonya said as they separated from the hug.

Minho looked at her with both eyebrows up, "Um, excuse you? Who is the one wielding the blade that set you free?"

"You mean after leaving the blade out of my reach?"

"I'm sorry, your Highness. Next time I'll be the damsel in distress and you can measure the distance between the table and blade. How about that?" he asked with a smile.

Sonya smiled back, "I can totally do that."

Minho grabbed her hand and helped her get off the table. The two of them ran towards the doors but before they could reach them, they heard someone slowly clapping. Balefully clapping that it sent shivers over their spines.

Minho and Sonya turned around to see Balthazar coming from out of the shadow and still clapping.

"I must admit I'm impressed."

"And I must admit I had totally forgotten about you." Minho said.

The lich steps into the moonlight and the two of them see in complete shock that half of his face appeared human: white skin, a grey eye and traces of platinum blond hair.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that your father has come to rescue you, but he'll never be able to see you again."

Sonya tried not to show any emotion about the news that her father was there somewhere.

"Don't worry, dear. I won't use the potion on you; I'll only use it on your daddy dearest." the lich said as he showed a toothy but grim smile.

"You mean this potion?"

Sonya showed the vial with the green potion that she had snatched before stepping off the table.

Balthazar's eyes widened as he turned to look at the stone table and saw several vials but not the one he needed. The one Sonya was currently holding.

Before the lich could so something, Sonya threw the vial against the wall.

_"NO!"_

The vial smashed against the wall and it broke, the green liquid sliding over the wall until it evaporated and disappeared from sight.

Balthazar stood where he was watching the potion disappear before he looked at Minho and Sonya and the human side of his face morphed into a decayed one.

As the lich grabbed the blade from the table, Minho pulled Sonya behind him to shield her, her hands resting over his shoulders.

"You foolish kids! I was gonna forgive you and let you live, but now? Now I shall not show any mercy!"

Minho was ready to try and stand against the lich but Sonya grabbed him by the shoulders from behind, trying to make him turn to her so they were face-to-face. She managed to do it and her eyes found his.

"Hold me tight and close your eyes."

Minho frowned, "What? Why?" but he felt her grabbing his arms and putting them around her waist.

"What do stars do, Minho?" she asked and Minho only frowned deeper. What? What did she meant with that? "What do stars do?"

Sonya hugs him, her arms around his shoulders as she tilted her head to look at the lich who continued to make his way towards them. She smiled, then leaned up to Minho's ear and said with a peaceful voice,

"Shine."

In that moment, spilling forth from her skin, blue-white and strong and pure, a wave of blinding light burst away from them in all directions, tearing down decorations and breaking all the mirrors with the strength of it. It was a more powerful light than the one Minho had witnessed before. As the light grew brighter and brighter, the lich halted his advance, his head tilted curiously.

Sonya tightened her arms around Minho, the light growing immeasurably brighter when the lich gasped in pain, dropping the sword to the ground. Minho looked at the lich as light burned through the chunks of skin, the flesh being burned off of him, reducing him to ashes. The blinding light began to recede as Sonya began drawing the starlight back in from all corners of the warehouse.

Sonya held onto Minho for a few extra seconds, looking up to make sure that the lich was truly gone before she loosened her grip.

Minho stared back at the place where the lich had been standing and tried to understand. He had seen what it did to the lich, but he had only felt warm while holding Sonya.

The Asian looked back at the blonde girl.

"Now you were the damsel in distress and I totally saved your life."

Minho smiles, "Yes you did. And I'm not even mad."

Their relief moment is interrupted when the doors open and a henchman is seen standing in the entrance, looking menacingly. Minho thinks that they're gonna have to fight him as well when suddenly the henchman falls face first to the ground unconscious and behind him was Thomas.

Minho and Sonya exhaled in relief as Thomas took a step inside the building.

"What the hell was that light?! Are you guys alright?"

Minho glanced at Sonya and she smiled.

"Yeah. We're fine."

Thomas was relieved that the two of them were alive and fine. After the doors closed, he tried to break them but it was futile. And when he tried to find a window so he could sneak in, he found himself fighting against three henchmen. He had wanted nothing more than to go inside and help his friends but it seems like they had it under control.

Thomas, Minho and Sonya walk out of the building but as soon as they step outside, Thomas is greeted with a blade in the guts.

Minho's eyes widen, _"Thomas!"_

The werewolf coughs up blood and quickly moves in front of Minho and Sonya and looks at the henchman that had stabbed him.

Thomas growls as he removes the blade, feeling the wound already healing. He launches at the henchman, attempting to attack him so he couldn't hurt his friends.

"Thomas, on your left!"

The werewolf is barely able to avoid getting stabbed for a second time in less than a minute; another henchman had appeared from out of the nothing and now there were two against one.

As Thomas fought against the two henchmen, Sonya failed to see the one sneaking behind her until he was standing right behind her and ready to stab her before Minho noticed first and moved quicker. Instead of hurting Sonya, the blade ended up going through his forearm.

_"Minho!"_ Sonya yelled as she saw the blood.

The Asian grabbed his wounded arm as pain ran through his arm and blood poured around the blade.

Sonya stood beside him, holding him up in case he was to tumble and fall.

The same henchman took out another blade and was about to use it when Harriet leapt through the air and brought down her sword and cut the blade in two pieces. She was quick and twirled her sword before bringing it forward and run the henchman with it.

Happiness filled Sonya's soul.

Harriet retracted her sword and turned to face Sonya. "My love!"

The dark-skinned woman's words were the only thing Sonya needed to hear before running into her lover's arms, cupping her face and kissing her deeply.

One of Harriet's arms went around her waist to hold her close while the other moved to be behind Sonya's head, being very careful as it was the hand holding the sword.

They separate and the two of them have big and bright smiles.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see your lovely mug!" Sonya says as she kisses her girlfriend's cheek.

They're interrupted when Harriet pushes Sonya towards Minho and uses her sword to defend herself against the sword of another henchman.

Thomas grabbed one of the henchmen and threw him aside.

"Harriet, where are the others?" he asks as he fights back.

"They're back at the same place you told them to stay!"

Thomas kicked one of the henchman hard on the stomach before turning around, "Minho, take Sonya and go back to meet the others!"

"But Thomas-"

"Minho, _now_!"

Harriet nodded at Sonya.

The blonde girl nodded back and holding Minho close to her, the two made a run towards the other side of the building, going towards where they were being indicated.

More henchmen started appearing and Thomas and Harriet had to take care of them to make sure that Minho and Sonya were able to escape.

Thomas watched as one of the henchmen ran after them and he looked at Harriet.

The female knight headbutted the henchman she was fighting against and then locked eyes with Thomas.

"Go!"

The werewolf nodded and ran.

Minho and Sonya were running through the path, Minho wincing at the pain the blade still over his arm caused him. Sonya watched as more blood trailed down from the Asian's arm and felt guilty. That blade had been for her. And Minho had gotten hurt because of her.

"Don't worry; Aris can heal me." Minho told her, almost as if being able to read her thoughts.

Sonya nodded.

Unfortunately it would be a little difficult to reach the rest of the pack since the henchman that had been going after them reached them and grabbed Sonya by the hair, pulling hard and pulling her away from Minho.

Sonya yelped and Minho turned to face the henchman but the bad guy twisted and removed the blade over his arm and as Minho screamed in pain, the henchman took the opportunity to use his sword and hit Minho on the back of the head with the hilt, knocking him out and down.

Just as the henchman was about to deliver the fatal blow, Sonya grabbed the blade the henchman had removed from Minho's arm from the ground and used it to stab the henchman.

Surprisingly and oddly enough, the henchman turned into ashes. Maybe now that the lich was dead they were gonna disappear as well?

Sonya looked at the unconscious but safe Minho and let out a relieved breath. Thomas came seconds later and was happy to see that his best friend -although unconscious on the ground- was fine.

In the same instant, Sonya gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her back. The blonde girl locked eyes with Thomas, who was staring at her in shock and terror. Sonya's eyes lowered, and in a daze, she saw the blade sticking out of her stomach. The henchman behind her that had appeared out of nowhere turned into ashes before being blown away by the air, but the deed was done. The blonde girl collapsed to her knees, suddenly unable to hold herself up. Thomas pushed forward, grabbing Sonya before she hit the ground.

"No, no, no, no." he brought her closer.

Sonya opened her mouth but blood came out instead of words. The front of her worn-out dress was totally covered in blood.

"Hey, hey, stay awake," Thomas said frantically, "I can take some of the pain, but you have to stay awake, okay?"

"...kay," she responded with a weak voice.

Thomas didn't lose time and grabbed her hand and in no time black veins appeared over his skin, running up his arm and disappearing into the sleeve of his shirt.

Sonya's expression relaxed a little as the pain left her body, but the wound was still bleeding. Thomas closed his eyes as pain travelled from Sonya to him, and he felt useless right there.

Steps were heard and Thomas looked up to see Harriet coming to a stop as she witnessed the scene in front of her. Thomas could hear the skip of her heart as her eyes fell on Sonya.

"No." she ran towards Thomas, her sword clattering on the ground, and kneeled to his side, eyes not leaving Sonya. _"No, no, no-"_

"It happened so fast. I-I..."

Thomas helped her put Sonya on her lap, and soon the dark-skinned woman was holding her true love close to her, cradling her body.

Thomas was only able to move to Minho's side and watch the couple with a knot over his throat.

"Open your eyes, love, okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Harriet," Sonya whispered, and she forced her eyes open. "I'm sorry."

The one with long dreadlocks shook her head, tears slipping from her cheeks, "You're going to be fine, you hear me? You'll be fine."

"It... h-hurts."

"I know, my love, but you gotta hold on, okay? Just stay awake a little longer. Just a little bit more."

Sonya managed to raise a hand to hold the other woman's hand that was being pressed against her wound; as soon as it made contact, Harriet squeezed tight, the blood staining fair skin.

"I love you." tears were going down Sonya's green eyes, "I love you, I love you."

"I love you too." Harriet closed her eyes, tears stinging, "I love you too, but you have to stay awake, okay?"

Sonya moved her free hand and with trembling movements she took a hold of the silver chain around her neck and her fingers took the ring. She held it between her thumb and index finger.

"I do."

Harriet choked a small chuckle and she also with her free hand she slipped the chain around her neck and held her own ring too.

"I do too."

Thomas' hand closed into a fist, feeling his claws coming out at the impotence he was feeling in that very moment.

Sonya's breathing was growing heavy as her heart started to slow down.

"Harriet." Sonya breathed out, and then she was still.

Her green eyes focused on the woman holding her, mouth hanging slightly open as her last breath escaped her.

Thomas freezes and feels like he can't breathe when the fading heartbeat stops completely. He feels as if someone were compressing at his chest; he couldn't breathe.

Harriet sobbed, letting her head fall until her forehead rested on Sonya's. She closes her eyes as hot tears slip from her eyes, going down her cheeks and falling over the blonde's face, mixing with the blood running down her mouth.

They didn't even register someone approaching them until they were already there. The King and his knights came to a stop steps away from the scene, Teresa and Rey were with them.

The King wanted to get closer to know what was happening -although he had a hunch- and although some of his knights tried to stop him, he pushed away from them and got closer to the scene, stopping a few steps away after recognizing the body being held by Harriet.

Teresa and Rey also got closer. Teresa covered her mouth with both hands as she saw Thomas sitting beside an unconscious looking Minho, looking far at the distance. And Harriet crying while holding Sonya's body.

The King took those mournful steps towards the two girls and when he was finally at their side he fell down and his hands reached to touch his daughter's face, stopping before being able to do it.

Harriet closed her eyes, more tears slipping down her face.

The King couldn't keep it inside for much longer and soon he cried too, his big hands holding Sonya's small and cold ones.

Teresa and Rey walked towards Thomas.

Rey kneeled to check on Minho. Teresa kneeled beside the werewolf, and noticed his vacant look. She slowly reached to cup his head to make him look at her.

Without saying anything, and really not knowing what to say, Teresa brought his face to her chest and hugged him, her tears falling down her cheeks.

Thomas was finally able to close his eyes and allow the tears to also fall free, one of his hands moving to clutch at the arm Teresa had around his chest.

The knights lowered their heads as the King's cries got soul crushing.

Newt, Aris, Gally -still unconscious-, Theo and Brennan were waiting in the same spot from before when they saw figures walking towards them from the direction Thomas and Minho -and later Harriet- had ran towards. They were relieved when they saw Thomas and the others being visible and walking slowly towards them but soon the relief and joy was cut when they saw the gloomy air around them.

Newt took a step forward as he was worried for Thomas' depressed expression -and also worried why one of the knights was carrying Minho- but soon was able to understand why. Behind them the King's knights were carrying someone over a stretcher and the rest of the pack quickly identify the blonde hair and soft dress.

Aris looked down at the ground as one of his hands gripped tight at the cloth of Gally's pants.

Brennan brought a hand to his mouth as his eyes started to fill with tears and Theo closed his eyes for a moment of respect.

Newt took another step until he was standing in front of Thomas and cupped the werewolf's face in his hands. Thomas' eyes moved until they locked into his and Newt, after giving him a look that said 'I'm sorry', pulled his head to hide over his neck, his arms going around Thomas and holding him.

The werewolf could feel the waterworks about to start so closed his eyes as he started crying once again. He held Newt's body tight as sobs escaped him.

One of the witch's hand curled behind Thomas' head as he too felt the tears falling down.

 

* * *

 

It had been an awful trip back to the castle. The Queen had run out of the castle as soon as they appeared, but as soon as she saw her husband and the knights behind him carrying a stretcher, she knew it had to be her daughter. The King had to hold his wife as she crumbled in his arms and cried.

After that, the pack had to take Minho to the infirmary as Gally had awakened as soon as they arrived at the castle. And they decided to go to the rooms and this time, each of them in separate rooms, needing time to mourn at their own ways.

When Minho woke up in the infirmary, he had half-expected to find Sonya sitting beside him and saying something about how she saved him once again but instead he found Teresa sitting beside him.

He was about to ask what happened when he noticed the red of her eyes, the traces of tears and her completely sorrowful demeanor and he didn't need to be tell.

Minho was allowed by the Queen to go and say goodbye to Sonya before she was prepared for the funeral.

The Asian male entered the room alone and held his breath as he took trembling steps towards the figure over the table, being covered by a fine sheet of silk. Her figure could be traced even underneath the sheet, a few strands of her blonde hair falling out.

Minho stood in front of the table for a few seconds before he fell down on his knees and bowed his head, his shoulders moving as silent tears escaped him.

 

* * *

 

The pack stayed for the funeral. The whole kingdom had gathered over the crystalline lake where the funerals of the royal family took place. The castle staff and royal knights were there as well, a gloomy air around them; it seemed that even the sky knew it was a horrible day because of the cloudy sky -even with the dark and starry night.

Thomas had never worn this much black in his life, and he wasn't sure it was something he wanted to try again. They all had worn different styles of clothing, from a button down long sleeve shirts to plain black t-shirts and black pants. Both Teresa and Rey were wearing a little black dress, with the vampire wearing a black blazer on top of it.

The King Sirius and Queen Astronema were clad in royal garments, black silk robes and jewelry. The Queen was holding her husband's arm in a tight grip, her tired and sad eyes looking forward. The King tried to look like he wasn't about to crumble down on the ground; he kept his head high.

Thomas, from where he and the pack had gathered close to the royal family, turned his attention to see Harriet.

The young knight was wearing an ivory ¾-length cape of a crinkled, non-shiny fabric with a high collar and round shoulder cut-outs. The cape has a full back, ending at mid-calf. Her dress -a line floor-length gown- was made of the same fabric of the cape; it was sleeveless and with a scoop-neck reaching to a couple of inches below the bust. Her fingerless gauntless reached her elbows and was wearing mid-heel strappy sandals (x).

Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the crown of the head.

She looked completely and utterly miserable; wearing her ring proudly over his left hand.

Thomas turned to where Sonya was; her fragile body was laid perfectly upon the frame of a singular wooden boat over the lake's shore. It was a type of funeral where they said goodbye to their loved ones over a boat and send it to the lake.

The young princess had been dressed with her would-have-been wedding gown:

The wedding gown was white, had a lowcut sweethear neckline, princess seaming and a moderate train of an antique ivory silk-like matte fabric. The gown also has a delicate, transparent overlay and knuckle-length fitted sleeves with scalloped lace.

Her hands were placed one on top of the other and delicately right over her belly.

Her blonde, full loose curls with tiny white flowers tangled in it was around her face making it look like it was floating.

Her ring was over her right hand.

Thomas looked around to see each member of his pack:

Gally was holding himself over crutches as he was slowly healing but he was out of danger now.

At his left side was Brennan, blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Theo was at the other side of the young dragon, both hands inside his pockets and trying not to reach out to comfort Brennan.

The blue eyed teen felt his lip tremble and he bit it to force it to stay put. His older brother must have noticed since he used one of his hands to grab Brennan's hand and clutch it.

On his other side was Aris. The witch had both arms crossed over his chest, but Thomas didn't notice that his hand closer to Gally was actually holding over the jacket of the tall sandy blond. Gally did notice but he didn't mind.

Next to him were Teresa and Rey; the blue eyed girl looking awful as she had told them that she had sensed a death but she didn't know who it was gonna be. Rey couldn't cry but her heart was bleeding for the girl they all were mourning.

Thomas turned to his other side and saw Minho. His best friend had both hands at his sides and they were turned into fists so tight his knuckles were turning white. He was also gritting his teeth so hard that Thomas could see all the moves of his jaw.

Newt was right a Thomas side and the werewolf felt him grip his hand tighter and he gently brought Newt closer to him.

Thomas could barely breath with the stench of mourn in the air.

Hurt and sorry clenched within the kingdom's chests, sadness oozing into every heart available.

The King stood, poised yet vulnerable as he nodded at the group of knights standing in front of the boat and the head knight nodded back at the order. The knights took their positions before gently pushing the boat further into the lake and they all watched as the boat carrying Sonya started floating. It gently rocked in the tender waves of the pacific lake.

The boat drifted through the water as everyone followed it with their eyes until it disappeared far in the dark edges of the lake.

The Queen blew a soft kiss towards the lake.

There was a moment of complete silence where they all had their heads bowed down and suffering in silence. It was all so quiet when suddenly the clouds started dispersing over the sky and everyone looked up at the sky

A full bright star had appeared right in the middle of the sky where there hadn't been a star before.

The kingdom held their breath as they realized what that meant. The King and Queen held each other's arms tight as tears finally flowed freely. Harriet brought the hand holding the ring to her chest and closed her eyes for a moment before looking up at the sky with a smile.

Thomas and the pack were also looking at the star illuminating this dark day and they couldn't help the feeling that invaded their hearts.

 

The bright star over the sky was Sonya.

 

Thomas looked over at Minho and saw that his friend's hands were no longer curled into a fist. Tears were going down his face but his eyes never left the sky.

Newt held his hand towards Minho's and the Asian didn't even turn to look at them as he accepted the hand.

Thomas found himself smiling for the first time since they came back and he went back to admire the bright and beautiful star as well as the rest of the kingdom did.

 

* * *

 

After the funeral the pack were brought back to Beacon Hills. The knight that had locked Aris' ability to open a portal restored it and they were free to go. Thomas wasn't so sure if to go and say goodbye to the royal family. Maybe they wouldn't like that, considering that they could think of them as the reason why they don't have a daughter.

The pack gathered their stuff and had to put the dresses and suits they had worn for Homecoming party back on:

Rey in her royal blue high low dress and boots. Teresa with her satiny red dress with a one-shoulder red rose-like strap.

Thomas wearing his tux, his white button-down shirt and so did Newt, wearing his tux and smoothening the jacket.

Minho draped his sky blue jacket over his back and put his hands inside his pockets.

Aris was holding his white blazer with black lapels over his arm and turning to look at Gally wearing his ruined shirt -the one he ripped the sleeves off- and showing his black suspenders. His **_'Memento mori'_** tattoo shown to everyone.

And Theo and Brennan were with the street clothes they worn when going though the portal to rescue the pack.

Thomas and his pack were walking out of the castle and towards the woods where Aris could open the portal when they heard some steps behind them. They stopped and turned around to see the King and Queen and Harriet over the doors.

Harriet was the first one to take a step towards them. Thomas did the same, not really knowing what to say in that moment. What was he supposed to say?

Luckily, Harriet was the first one to speak aloud,

"I just wanna say..." she stops mid-sentence and licks her lips, "Good luck. Life is a precious thing. Enjoy it."

Thomas nodded, "We'll do it." he holds his hand for her to take it and after a moment she does it, clutching his hand and nodding back at him. He clutched the hand back in a silent attempt to give her some comfort and she seemed to understand because her heartbeat skipped a beat and her eyes watered for a second before she took some air, composing herself.

Harriet took a step back and it was the royal couple's turn. The King took a step forward and Thomas found himself nervous again. He didn't know how to face the father of the girl's life he was responsible for. The pack behind him tensed as well.

"Your Highness..."

The King Sirius holds his hand up to stop him. "There is nothing that you could say that could make the pain in my soul disappear and there is nothing I could hear that can bring my dear Sonya back."

Thomas swallowed hard.

"But... I knew my daughter... and she wouldn't have gone this far for just anybody. And she considered you guys as friends and worth risking everything for." he nodded, "So I sincerely wish you, from the bottom of my heart, to live a long and happy life."

Thomas felt a knot over his throat. The King held out his hand and Thomas didn't hesitate to take it; it was a firm shake.

The Queen took a few steps towards Thomas, and after giving him a soft smile, she leaned forward, cupped his face and kissed his cheek. It was a motherly kiss and Thomas felt bad that she wouldn't be able to give another one of those to her daughter anymore.

The royal couple took a step back, holding onto each other's arms as they looked at the pack.

Thomas walked back to the pack and to Newt's side, holding the witch's hand in his own.

Aris turned around and held his hand to the front to open the portal; once it was opened, the pack took a last look back before going through the portal.

Thomas brought his and Newt's clasped hands to his lips and kissed it before crossing the portal.

The royal couple and Harriet watched as the pack crossed the portal before disappearing from the Magic World.

 

* * *

 

Thomas and Newt were the last ones to cross the portal and they were still holding hands once they reached the rest of the pack before the portal closed behind them. They looked around and saw that they were surrounded by woods.

"Are we back?" Teresa asked.

Thomas took a deep inhale of the woods' scent. Yes, definitely they're in Beacon Hills.

"Yes, we're back."

They all felt the tension break just a little before they walked out of the woods and back to the school's parking lot. Much to their surprise they arrived to find Gally's truck, one of Minho's parents car, Newt's car and Theo's truck still parked there.

"I'm surprised nobody tolled them while we were gone. Probably had something to do with Vince?" Minho asked looking at Thomas. The werewolf shrugged. He still wasn't sure how he was gonna explain this to Vince and Mary, or how the rest were gonna explain to their parents.

Gally glanced at the clock outside the school. "It's 2:35 in the morning, you know what that means?"

Minho sighed, "In a few hours it's school day."

Rey moaned, "What? That's not fair! I don't wanna go!"

"Ooh, and you think _I_ wanna go?" Minho retorted.

Thomas brought Newt closed to him before speaking, "Guys, please. Let's just... each go back to our houses. It's been a long day."

They silently agreed on that. They all went to the cars: Minho offered to take Teresa and Rey to their homes, Newt offered to drop Thomas and Gally, Aris and Brennan were all going together. Theo was going alone in his truck.

Minho and the girls got in his car and as he started the car, Newt and Thomas walked towards the witch's car.

Aris and Brennan helped Gally get in the passenger's seat with extreme care and before leaving Brennan saw Theo walking towards his truck, so he decided to go after the werewolf.

"You sure you can drive back to your house?" he asked the werewolf before this could open the driver's door.

"I'm made tough, baby blue. Don't worry, I won't die that easily." he answered with a smirk.

Brennan quickly glanced at his abdomen which was covered by the shirt but he could tell that the werewolf still was healing. He was out of danger, but he still had some healing to do in order to be 100%.

After leaving the parking lot and arriving at the mansion, both Brennan and Aris helped Gally through the stairs and towards his bedroom, slowly guiding him towards the bed to lie him down. As soon as his back touched his bed, Gally let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and familiarity of his own bed.

Brennan sat on the bed, looking at his brother sleep so easily before looking to Aris.

"I'm gonna stay with him in case he needs something."

Aris nods. "Sure,"

Brennan thanked him and turned his attention back to his brother, moving a strand of hair away from his face. Aris stood there for almost a minute in silence, watching after Gally before turning around and leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

After Newt dropped him at his house, it took Thomas almost a minute to finally be able to enter his house.

All he wanted was to go to his room and drop to his bed and stay there until his alarm went off. He was just a few steps closer to the stairs when he heard another heartbeat; he turned to see Mary in her pink and green robes, hair tussled and in a messy bun, coming from out of the kitchen.

"Thomas!" she walked towards her, her scent telling the boy that he was pissed but at the same time relieved, "Where were you? Do you have any idea of how worried we--"

Mary is cut off when the teenager finishes the steps towards her and buries his face over her neck and his arms wound around her figure.

Thomas felt tense and sad from what Mary could tell from his hug. He wasn't hugging her to try and get away from the punishment; it's almost as if he needed the hug.

Mary forgot all about the nagging, instead bringing her arms around the poor teenager and carding one hand through his chocolate locks while the other made circular moves over his back.

Thomas' hands clutched harder her robe and hid his face further in her neck.

 

* * *

 

At Alec's house, the vampire girl decided to sneak through the window of her bedroom instead of going through the front door. Rey slowly opened the window and slid inside without making any noise, closing the window right behind her and to her surprise turning around to find Alec sleeping over the futon, the cat curled over his lap and sleeping peacefully until he sensed her and woke up.

The cat stirred before getting off the vampire's lap and walking towards Rey, curling around her legs and purring.

Rey kneeled and scratched behind his ears before picking him up and putting him on her bed. She grabbed one of her blankets and draped it over Alec, still sleeping.

After that, she removed her boots and went to lie down on her bed, Chairman Meow curling over her stomach and going back to sleep, leaving the female vampire stare at the ceiling of her room.

 

* * *

 

Theo arrived at his house and went directly to his bedroom, tearing off his shorts until he was only in boxers. He looked at himself over the full-length mirror and stared at his red but already healed abdomen. One of his hands slowly trailed the place where the wound had healed and then moved towards his heart. It was still beating. He closed his eyes; if it's still beating it means he's still alive.

 

* * *

 

Thomas opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling of his room, his body resting on top of the covers of his bed and he only in black sweats and no shirt. Darkness surrounded his bedroom, only the small street lights coming from his window gave some type of light.

Thomas sat up from his bed and used his wolf hearing to see how many heartbeats there were in the house. Two, which means Vince and Mary, and both were sleeping.

Realizing that he couldn't and didn't want to sleep alone, he made up his mind and got up from bed, throwing a shirt on and making his way to his window. He slowly and carefully opened his window before sliding through it and down the lawn before sprinting away from his house.

Thomas reached Newt's house in a few minutes and saw all the lights off. Probably they were already asleep. Damn it. He hadn't brought his phone with himself to ask Newt if he was still awake and he couldn't go and ring the bell. Rude.

So his werewolf senses acted and he located Newt's window and climbed all the way up to the blond witch's window, ready to knock or to open the window when he realized that the blond witch was not only awake but Newt was facing the window and looking right at Thomas.

Newt leaned on his elbows as Thomas opened the window and slid inside the witch's room. As he stood over the window, Thomas looked back at his boyfriend, who appeared to want an explanation of why the werewolf was there.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." Thomas explained.

Newt stared at him for a moment before saying "Me neither."

Thomas walked towards the bed as Newt moved to make some space for him, turning around so his back was at Thomas as the other slid inside, covering them both with the blanket.

They spooned, Thomas wrapping an arm around the witch's waist and Newt pressing back until his back was against Thomas' chest.

The werewolf inhaled in the sweet cinnamon scent and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning at school Thomas had managed to avoid Vince and Mary's scolding about where they had been the last three days and what happened, but they told him they were gonna talk with Thomas about it after school. Thomas didn't want to but he knew he would have to eventually. There was also the issue with Minho's and Teresa's parents. The two of them had been gone the same amount of time and their parents were probably worried about their whereabouts. He wonders what Vince told them for them not having filled a missing person's report.

Thomas went to school and tried to act as normal as he could. Well, as normal as a werewolf can be.

Before walking to his locker, he decided to go to Minho's and found him and Teresa there, the Asian boy taking out his book as Teresa spoke to him about something.

They saw Thomas walk towards them and smiled.

"Hey,"

"Hey." Teresa said as Minho closed his locker. "Did you have a talk? You know, with Vince and Mary?"

"No, but I'll get one after school ends."

"That sucks." Minho said.

"Yeah... What about you?"

"Apparently Vince told them that we had a very important project due this week and that we were staying at your house to be able to finish it on time. We were so busy and worried about the project that we didn't even answer our phones."

"And they bought it?"

"Well, my mom asked me if we did drugs but then she said that since you were there, and that you're a golden boy then probably that didn't happen."

Thomas chuckled, "Teresa?"

"Vince told her the same story and I think she might need me to repeat it to her so she actually believes it. But aside from that, I'm fine."

"Are you?" Minho asks her before turning to Thomas, "Are we?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll be."

The bell rang and they said goodbye before going to their classes. Thomas walked towards his locker and took out his books, closing his locker and seeing Newt approach him.

The blond witch offered him a smile and Thomas returned it, holding his hand in his and walking towards their class.

 

* * *

 

The school day had gone normal, something that the pack hadn't been expecting. School came to an end and they all left for their homes.

While Gally and Aris were over the mansion, Brennan decided to go with Quinn and explain her why he had suddenly disappeared for three days and without calling.

That's not something a friend does.

The two of them were over a coffee shop; Quinn had both arms crossed over her chest, a frown marred her porcelain face as Brennan sat across her, their milkshakes in front of them. Brennan had been for the past five minutes apologizing to the blonde girl but she still seemed mad.

"I'm really sorry! You have no idea how much."

"You didn't texted me for three days, Brennan. Three days! Not even to say that you were busy. I was worried you know? But then I realized that maybe if he doesn't call or texts then maybe it means that he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I know, I know! And I swear that if I could explain it to you I would, but I can't-"

Quinn interrupts him. "No, no. It's okay. Theo actually came over the morning and explained everything to me."

Brennan blinks, actually taken aback. "Really?" _'Really? Wait, he explained her?'_

She nods, "Yeah. He told me that you're bisexual and that the two of you used to date, and you're not ready to go out and date yet but..."

Brennan blinks more than a few times, "What?" _'What?'_

"You don't have to be ashamed. I don't judge, I swear. But it's evident you're still hung up on Theo, and-" the blue eyed teen's eyes widen, "and you're not ready to go out on dates."

"Hold on! Hold on!" Brennan moves his hand to the front to keep her from talking, "What do you mean with 'still hung up on Theo'?"

"That you're still in love with him." she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "You can't talk without bringing his name into the conversation, we have 'run into him' several times, you grab his arm and pull him away so the two of you can talk. It's kinda cute."

Brennan can feel his face turn red, but from embarrassment or anger, who knows? _That son of a bitch! He's gonna smother him!_ And to think that he had been worried about him!

Brennan stands up, directing a smile at her.

"I gotta gay _\- GO!!_ " his eyes widen at his own words, "I gotta go."

He turns around and runs towards the door, exiting the coffee shop and making his way towards the older werewolf's house.

Quinn stayed there, finishing her milkshake and muttering something about 'young love'.

So maybe Brennan ran all the way to the werewolf's house, nobody has to know that. He reached the house, furious, and proceeded to knock on the door as if he were a maniac.

_"THEODORE! YOU MISBEGOTTEN LYCANTHROPE! OPEN THE DOOR!"_

Not even a minute later the door opened to reveal a smug-looking Theo, raising an eyebrow at the blue eyed teen on the other side of the door.

"You called?"

"Why the hell did you say that to her?!"

"What? Quinn? I just told her the truth. That it was obvious that you were still clearly not over me and," he shrugs, "I can't blame you."

"I don't like guys! And even if I did, you're not my type!"

"Is that so?"

"Not even close."

"Not even as close as your face is to mine right now?"

And indeed, Brennan had been too furious that he didn't realized he had stepped closer and into the werewolf's personal space, their faces too close to be called 'normally acceptable'.

The dragon can see Theo's smirk and he wants nothing more than to wipe it away. And his perfectly shaped eyebrows are infuriating! And his green eyes... it's like they're attracting his blue ones to a staring contest.

Brennan can hear his heart starting to beat a little faster and not exactly because of having run towards there, and he bites his lips in frustration.

Theo follows that move and for a moment Brennan swears he saw a flash of golden over the werewolf's eyes. Just like that other time... But maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him.

Brennan takes a step back and for a moment if seems like Theo is gonna follow him but he doesn't; he stays put.

"Just... next time let me explain everything, and stay out of my business."

Theo goes back to smirking, "As you wish."

Brennan really wants to wipe that smirk off his face but he decided to leave it for another day.

The young dragon turns around and starts walking away from the werewolf's house, Theo blatantly checking out Brennan's ass as he walks away.

"Eyes off my ass, Greyson." Brennan called without even looking round. Theo raised both hands in defense and shrugged, a smirk appearing over his face.

Brennan couldn't help the small smile trying to take over his face as he walked away.

 

* * *

 

Minho was over his house at the steps of the backyard, watching his dog Judge running around the yard and chasing after the butterflies without any worry in his mind. He was barking happily as Minho watched over the big tree at the end of the backyard. As his dog rolled over the grass and then sprinted up and back again chasing butterflies, Minho had an idea come to his mind.

He stood up, dusting his jeans as he went inside his house to grab the car keys.

"Hey, mom!" he yelled over the bottom of the stairs since his mom was over her room, "I'm going out for a while! I'll be back in a few minutes!"

_"Do you have your phone with you?"_

"Yes!"

_"Okay, honey! Be careful!"_

Minho went to the door and left his house with a mission on his mind.

 

* * *

 

At the mansion it was just Gally and Aris since Brennan had decided to go back to the coffee shop and explain -or more like, invent something else- to Quinn. Apparently the blonde girl thought that what Theo told her was true, and it was difficult to believe whatever Brennan tried to tell her. Damn that Theo!

Gally was better: he no longer needed the casts since his wound had already healed, not leaving even a scar.

Gally was climbing up the stairs, going through the hall to get to his room when Aris came out of his own room, stopping when seeing the tall sandy blond. Gally stopped in his tracks as well, the two of them staring at the other.

Neither uttered a words, just took a couple of steps so they were closer to the other.

"Are we gonna talk about it or pretend it never happen?" Aris finally asked.

Gally shrugged, arms crossed. "I don't know; I think it's better if we discuss it before we get somewhere." he glanced at the witch, "What do you think?"

"You care about what I think?"

"I don't have any better options."

Aris gave him a sour face. After a moment of thinking, in which Gally didn't know what to expect from the witch, Aris finally spoke up.

"I think we should date."

That was definitely something he wasn't expecting.

"We should date or something. You didn't hit every branch in the ugly tree and my fine ass is clearly attracted to you, so why don't we give it a try?" he shrugs, "You already said you liked me, and I don't dislike the idea of you."

"You really think that's a good idea?"

"How should I know? Remember I'm the hot one."

Gally chuckles, shaking his head a little as he takes a step closer.

"Okay... And what are we telling the pack?"

"We won't." Gally frowns in confusion, so the witch continues, "We won't tell anyone. Not the pack or anyone else. Remember when Newtmas broke up?"

Gally frowns, "Newtmas?"

"Newt and Thomas, that's their names fused in one. Focus, Gally! When they broke up, they were worried that since we were all friends we would need to choose between them. I don't want that. Also, it's not their business."

Okay, it made sense. It really wasn't anyone's business but their own. And if Aris was on board in this... well...

Gally nods and holds his hand for the witch to shake. Aris looks at his hand as if it had somehow offended him.

"Are we closing a multimillionaire contract or what?" he grabs both of Gally's hands and puts them over his waist. "Put your hands somewhere useful."

Gally's eyebrows go up for a moment, giving a small shrug before holding Aris' waist tight and hoisting him up. Aris' legs wrap around his waist, his arms moving over his shoulder to lock behind his head. The two stare at each other before leaning forward and closing the distance between them.

 

* * *

 

The afternoon went quickly and soon the sky was darkening.

Over the mansion, once Brennan came back after fixing things with Quinn, Gally was taking a shower over his room while his younger brother stayed downstairs over the kitchen.

Meanwhile Aris went to his vault. He made sure to close his vault before searching for the thing he hid before going to Homecoming. He moved from books and finally found the one he needed, taking it off the shelf and turning it around. A small blue book was facing him and when he turned it around once more the book disappeared and instead a poster was on his hand.

The same poster with Theo's photo and Belle Reve's ID number and information.

He knew he would have to show it to Gally and get the Council and knights involved, and maybe three days ago he would have done it, but now? Now that he knows about Theo's real reason about why he got locked in Belle Reve and he's grown to care about the stupid and infuriating wolf? Aris doesn't think he can do it.

Aris doesn't want to do it.

The witch doesn't want to throw Theo to the wolves -what an irony- but what choice does he have?

If he shows it to Gally then the dragon will know it was Aris the one who freed him from Belle Reve and then Aris will have troubles. What if they try and make him go back to Belle Reve? Would Gally care or would he be the one taking him there?

Also, Theo doesn't deserve it. Sure, he's a smirking asshole but he's not a bad guy. He's helped them so many times, even risking his own safety. He's pack.

For the first time in a long time, he's struggling with a life changing decision. ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJVssIw66CU&t=1s))

Aris looks back at the poster and know that he's made up his mind.

 

* * *

 

Thomas was over his room, coming out of his bathroom as the water warmed up in the shower. He grabbed some clean clothes and went inside the bathroom once more; he came out and before picking up his towel he stopped in his tracks to see the moon over his window. It was illuminating part of the room. He stared at it for a few seconds before turning his head away, grabbing his towel and going to his bathroom, shutting the door behind.

 

* * *

 

Newt was standing next to his window, also watching the moon appearing over the sky. He sat down on his window seat and brought a pillow to his lap, putting his spellbook on top of it.

With his left hand he made the tea he had prepared for himself float towards him from over his desk; once he had it in his hands, he opened the spellbook and continued reading where he left off.

 

* * *

 

Teresa was sitting over her bedroom's desk in front of her laptop with several books occupying her bed, her fingers dancing on the keyboard as she searched for more information about supernatural creatures.

She clicked on 'print' and soon her printer made a noise and started doing its job. She turned around to look at the papers that were being printed: **_'Fairy Legends and Traditions of the South of Ireland'_** , by Thomas Crofton Croker.

 

* * *

 

Minho walked towards the big tree behind his house, a small bouquet of pink carnations over his right hand, and his dog Judge running around the backyard. The Asian male glanced at the letter 'S' he carved hours ago before putting down the carnations over the tree's root and standing back up straight. As Judge stopped and sat beside him, Minho just kept staring with sadness at the small memorial he just made.

Pink carnations meant: _'I'll Never Forget You'_.

 

* * *

 

Theo was showering over his house, dried leafs and dirt washing off his body because of the running he had done a couple of minutes ago in his wolf form. He pushed his hair away from his eyes as the hot spurts continued falling over his body.

 

* * *

 

Rey was lying on her bed while reading a book; Mr. Chairman cuddled over her right side and sleeping peacefully.

 

* * *

 

Brennan was over the kitchen counter, sitting on top of one stool as he ate some pie. Gally walked behind him, entering the kitchen with a long sleeved shirt and telling his brother something before opening the fridge. After Brennan answered, Gally ruffled his hair, making the blue eyed teen laugh.

Back at his vault, Aris continued looking at the **_'Wanted'_** poster with Theo's photo in it. Looking back at the door to make sure no one was going to burst in, he turned his attention back to the poster, holding it up between his thumb and index finger and soon small flames started appearing over the paper and burning the poster.

Aris watched as the paper burned slowly, crumpling in his hand as the fire destroyed the only evidence that there could be. Theo's face and the word 'Wanted' disappearing in dark spots before the paper was consumed.

Aris let out a deep breath, knowing perfectly that this would come back to bite him in the ass.

 

* * *

 

Thomas was sitting over the edge of his bed, fresh out of his shower, and staring out at the window, both arms resting over his knees while holding his dog tag chain over his left hand.

He sighed and lay down, putting his chain over the nightstand and watching the words: **'To Thine Own Self Be True'** before closing his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!! It makes me so darn happy to know that people love this series!!  
> Next part of the season coming out soon!!


End file.
